Amor Auténtico
by Gakarosi
Summary: Su vida era perfecta, o al menos eso creía el millonario Terruce Grandchester. Pero eso era antes de que la dulce Candy perdiera su memoria...y cualquier recuerdo de su matrimonio con él. Ahora, la rubia que sostenía en sus brazos despertaba nuevos sen
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

_10 de Abril._

Terruce Grandchester empujó la puerta de su mansión con un mal presentimiento. Al entrar en su casa y sentir en ella un vacío inhabitual, su corazón se había puesto a latir con más rapidez. Esa noche, tampoco había llegado a cenar debido a una reunión de última hora. A veces, Candy trabajaba en el despacho de la planta baja hasta que él llegaba a casa. Pero abajo encontró sólo silencio y oscuridad, y asumió que ella se habría ido a dormir. Mientras subía las escaleras, decidió que la despertaría para saber qué le pasaba últimamente; llevaba meses rehuyéndolo. La noche anterior, cuando le comentó sobre el próximo viaje de dos meses que haría a Europa para cerrar un negocio, se quedó hundida en un silencio demasiado grande…eso rayaba de lo normal hasta para ser ella.

Llegó al dormitorio, y lo siguiente que vio le hizo preocuparse: la enorme cama adoselada estaba perfectamente arreglada, vacía. A su mente vinieron las dos últimas llamadas telefónicas anónimas que había recibido en las pasadas semanas; una recibida antes de salir de su hogar, otra a altas horas de la noche…y el pasado fin de semana que había visto a su esposa susurrando al auricular. Ella alegó que era una llamada equívoca, y aunque no le era muy convincente le creyó. Le dolía más pensar lo contrario.

Su mirada recorrió el resto de la habitación y sus ojos se cruzaron con un pequeño sobre blanco en el tocador de ella, apoyado en un portarretrato con una fotografía de ambos en el día de su boda. Analizó la imagen en cuestión de segundos. El precioso vestido blanco la hacía verse como una princesa, mientras que en su rostro se pintaba una sonrisa angelical. Él trataba de apartar un mechón de su cabello castaño en el momento en que el fotógrafo tomó la instantánea. A pesar de todo, ambos se veían como la pareja ideal… ¿Qué les había pasado?

Negó con su cabeza para tratar de alejar preguntas absurdas en ese momento, y sólo tomó el sobre, notando que llevaba su nombre en la cubierta. Se apresuró a abrirlo para leer su contenido.

_Terry:_

_Estaré lejos unos días. No me encontrarás, por lo tanto, de nada sirve buscarme. Te pido me comprendas, por favor._

_Candice_

La rabia se apoderó de si mismo cuando sus ojos terminaron de leer el escrito. La frustración vino después de que el sentimiento de traición le golpeara de llano.

Un pensamiento le pasó por la mente mientras bajaba las escaleras a prisa; su mujer había marchado con otro hombre.

La encontraría, antes que nada. ¿Y luego? ¿Podría perdonarle por traicionarlo? ¿Le importaría a ella conseguir su perdón? La rabia y la impotencia le llenaron el corazón, dejando de lado el dolor que la sola suposición le había causado.

& & &

_14 de Abril._

La tormenta parecía empeorar a cada minuto. El viento y la lluvia golpeaban con fuerza el parabrisas de su auto. Aún así, ella no pensó en detenerse. Sólo faltaban unas horas de viaje para estar de nuevo en Boston, con Terry. Lo amaba…lo amó desde el primer momento en que lo conoció, en la celebración universitaria a la que había asistido. Siete años los separaban, pero no le importó que él fuera mayor que ella. O que tuviera más experiencia.

Aún así, no estaba plenamente segura de sus sentimientos por él. Entre ellos había una atracción indiscutible, era cierto. Pero la actitud tan lejana de él…incluso después del matrimonio, Terry siempre mantuvo una parte de él fuera de su alcance. Cuando le pidió matrimonio, ella no supo que lo había motivado a eso: ¿era amor verdadero, o el simple hecho de que ella era la esposa apropiada para su posición de director de su empresa financiera en Brookline?

Desde el principio, ella trató de agradarle, de complacerlo, de hacerlo feliz…pero en los últimos meses aquellos planes le habían resultado tan lejanos.

La imagen del hombre que la había recibido en sus brazos hacía apenas una hora le llegó a la mente. Unos pocos meses habían transcurrido desde que lo conoció…habían desarrollado una relación especial, de la cual ya no podría prescindir en su vida…Tenía que decirle la verdad a Terry, de cualquier manera muy pronto él mismo lo sabría.

El inconfundible sonido de un rayo cayendo sobre el pavimento la sacó de sus cavilaciones. La carretera resbalosa hizo girar las ruedas cuando ella frenó. El volante se deslizó entre sus manos y lo último que pudo percibir fue el ostentoso impacto que tuvo su auto cuando se abalanzó hacia un gran nogal…


	2. El despertar

CAPITULO 1: EL DESPERTAR

**CAPITULO 1: EL DESPERTAR**

_19 de Abril._

Terry se pasó la mano por el rostro, y la incipiente barba le hizo pensar que debería haberse cambiado y afeitado. Cinco días llevaba sentado junto a la cama de Candy, mirándola…rezando…pidiendo un milagro para que ella pudiera despertar del coma, cansado de pensar una y otra vez sin hallar explicación al por qué se encontraba en aquel lugar.

Después de buscarla durante cuatro largos días, recibió la llamada que estaba esperando para saber de su paradero. Cuatro largos días de rabia, de resentimiento, de frustración…más de la que había sentido en toda su vida. Pero contrario a su pensar, la llamada no le había quitado un peso de encima…

La policía había notificado que el auto de su mujer se había salido de la carretera, que había chocado contra un árbol en plena tormenta y que la habían trasladado hasta un hospital en Newark, Nueva Jersey. ¿Qué demonios hacía su esposa en una carretera del estado de Nueva Jersey?

No quería hacer la pregunta, y tampoco le agradaba la idea de encontrar una respuesta. La miró con detenimiento: su cabello rubio esparcido sobre la almohada, la palidez de su rostro, su frente, con una hilera de puntos en el nacimiento del pelo. Lo único que deseaba era que ella despertara, que le sonriera de nuevo, como sólo ella sabía sonreír. No le gustaba verla atada a todos los cables, tubos y sueros. Una enfermera entraba a la habitación cada hora para tomarle sus signos vitales, y comprobar si había alguna respuesta neurológica. También, por la mañana, un fisioterapeuta la visitaba para mantener sus músculos en buen estado.

Personalmente, se había encargado de que tuviera lo mejor, pero el mejor de los tratamientos no había logrado hacerla despertar. Después de cuatro largos días de mirarla en ese estado, vio como levemente se movían sus dedos sobre la sábana. Su brazo se movió como si de una especie de milagro se tratara. Terry contuvo el aliento cuando notó que sus párpados se abrían lentamente para mostrarle los ojos verdes que ya conocía.

-Candy, Candy-le susurró-. ¿Me escuchas?

-¿Don…dónde estoy?-preguntó con debilidad.

-En un hospital de Newark. Te accidentaste en el camino.

-¿Newark? Pero no estaba en un camino, estaba en mi graduación. ¿Cómo llegué hasta Newark?, ¿dónde esta mi madre?... ¿Y tú…quién eres?

Terry se quedó sin habla, y fue cuando supo que algo muy malo había ocurrido. Ninguna de sus preguntas le pareció algo bueno.

-Candy, soy yo, Terry. Es imposible que no me reconozcas sólo porque no me he afeitado.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad y detenimiento.

-No te conozco. No entiendo que estoy haciendo aquí-trató de levantarse pero el dolor la hizo desistir de la idea y el monitor pitó a la vez que ella se llevaba la mano derecha a la frente y cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Terry pulsó tres veces seguidas el botón de aviso.

-Recuéstate, Candy, no debes levantarte aún.

El simple roce de su mano con su cuerpo, apenas cubierto por un camisón, fue como un choque eléctrico. Abrió los ojos otra vez, y lo miró confundida.

-¿Quién eres?-le preguntó.

Terry comprendió que debía decir algo más que su nombre por el tono de voz que ella usó.

-Soy tu marido.

La confusión de su rostro se vio reemplazada por una expresión de alteración bastante obvia. La voz temblorosa de ella rompió la tensión.

-Llama a un médico, por favor. Ahora mismo.

Terry estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes, no a recibirlas. Pero cuando entró la enfermera, hizo lo que Candy le pidió.

Una hora más tarde, todavía caminaba de un lado a otro en el pasillo, mirando la puerta de la habitación en la que su esposa era examinada. Sus ojos se cruzaron con un rostro familiar que se acercó a él.

Archibald Corwnell era su primo, pero también su amigo. Archie, su otro primo, Alister, y él habían pasado varios veranos juntos en la granja de su tía en Texas. Archie visitaba con más frecuencia a Terry que Stear, pues vivía cerca de Boston; Stear en cambio, se había hecho cargo de la granja Cowrnell.

Archie le había notificado que pasaría por el hospital para visitar a Candy. En ese momento, la llegada de su primo le pareció un consuelo.

Archie vestía un traje de etiqueta. Aunque siempre decía que vestía así de elegante por su trabajo en la multimillonaria fundación familiar, el vestir un traje de etiqueta para ese momento no tenía una excusa creíble; aunque Terry ya se había acostumbrado a verle siempre elegante, algo típico y característico de su personalidad. Cuando estuvo junto a él, palmeó su espalda antes de hablarle.

-¿Cómo está ella?

-Recién despertó. El médico la está examinando.

-¡Esa es una buena noticia! ¿Crees que le den de alta pronto?

-No me recuerda, Archie.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso de que no te recuerda?

Terry le respondió con un tono indescifrable, cabizbajo.

-No sabe cómo me llamo. ¡No recuerda que soy su marido!

-Estarás bromeando…eso de la amnesia sólo existe en las películas. ¿Crees que esté mintiendo por…?

Archie no pudo terminar la pregunta, porque justo en ese momento el médico salió de la habitación. No era difícil deducir que Archie trató de decir con palabras lo que él mismo estaba sospechando. El médico ganó toda su atención cuando estuvo frente a él.

-Sr. Grandchester, vamos a mi oficina, allí podremos hablar con más tranquilidad.

-Podemos hablar aquí, doctor. Él es mi primo y puede escuchar todo lo que tiene que decirme usted. ¿Por qué mi esposa no sabe quién soy?

-Las contusiones en sus costillas sanaran pronto, igual que las puntadas en su frente, pero el asunto de su memoria es otro.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-No podemos saberlo, y tampoco podemos afirmar o negar si ella recobrará su memoria o si jamás podrá recordar el pasado.

-¿Dice que nunca recordará que soy su esposo?

-No puedo decirle si su amnesia se debe a un trauma del accidente o a un daño físico por el mismo. Según parece, la Sra. Candice recuerda todo hasta el día de su graduación en la universidad. No recuerda nada más después de eso. Imagino que se conocieron después, ¿no?

El significado de aquellas palabras le afectó bastante a Terry.

-Nos conocimos un día después de su graduación, en la fiesta que organizó su madre para celebrarlo.

-¿Podría haber algún motivo por el cual ella no quisiera recordar su relación con usted?

-Un segundo-intervino Archie-usted está diciendo...

El médico no le permitió continuar, pero le habló directamente a Terry.

-Estoy diciendo que, si quiere ayudar a su esposa a que se recupere, debe examinar la situación objetivamente. Lo físico y lo psicológico siempre van de la mano.

-¿Cree que esté mintiendo?

El doctor se volvió hacia Archie con una expresión seria, antes de contestar a su pregunta.

-La joven que acabo de examinar está asustada. Cree tener 21 años cuando en realidad tiene 26, porque no sabe como llegó hasta aquí, y porque no recuerda al hombre que dice ser su marido. No sé porque usted puede pensar que ella está fingiendo, pero su pulso y su respiración me aseguran que el pánico que sufre es real. Traten de no ponerla al tanto de todo, puede sufrir un colapso nervioso. Será lo mejor que recuerde todo por sus propios medios.

La realidad de Candy le hizo sentir a Terry que le había caído un piano desde un cuarto piso. Si antes su matrimonio necesitaba explicaciones, ahora no había ya nada. No tenían un matrimonio, no tenían una relación, ni siquiera el derecho que un mugroso papel de notaría podía darle como su esposo.

-Voy a pedir que la trasladen a una habitación normal y la tendré en observación hasta mañana. Si no hay ninguna complicación, le daré de alta el domingo. Aunque ella no deja de preguntar por su madre. Sería conveniente que regresara a casa con algún familiar.

Las palabras del médico trajeron a Terry a la realidad otra vez.

-La madre de Candy murió hace 3 años. No tiene más parientes. Yo soy su única familia. Regresará a casa conmigo.

Horas después, Terry yacía frente a la puerta de la habitación de Candy. Se sentía molesto consigo mismo por no poder controlar la mezcla de sentimientos que sentía: rabia, frustración, nerviosismo, impotencia, y esa sensación de haber sido traicionado y aún así, el deseo de verla recuperada, regresando con él a casa. Su mente ansiaba saber porque se había marchado…con quién habría estado. Pero ahora, debía ser paciente. Candy no podría responder sus preguntas si ni siquiera podía recordar su matrimonio.

Antes de entrar a la habitación, se prometió a si mismo hacerla recordar. Haría lo posible, y hasta lo imposible por ayudarla a recuperar su pasado junto a él, para tratar de seguir con sus vidas, para tratar de salvar su matrimonio.

Empujó con cuidado la puerta y sintió que debió tocar primero. Era difícil pensar que era un extraño para ella. Al momento de entrar, la vio sentada en una silla junto a una pequeña ventana. Ella se volvió al escuchar sus pasos.

-El doctor Hobart me dijo que mi madre murió hace tres años, por un ataque al corazón a causa de una enfermedad cardiaca de la que nada sabía. No me aclaró nada más. ¿Qué hice con su mansión? ¿Guardé algo de ella? ¡No puedo creer que alejara todo lo que era importante para mí!

En su rostro se evidenciaban las lágrimas, y Terry trató de situarse junto a ella. Tenía deseos de acariciar sus dorados rizos, de decirle que todo estaría bien, pero no tenía idea de cómo lo tomaría ella.

-Vendimos la casa de tu madre, no tuvimos otra opción. Tú seleccionaste las cosas que querías conservar. Escogiste varios muebles de su dormitorio y los colocamos en una de las habitaciones para invitados de nuestra casa, y también te quedaste con sus joyas y un armario lleno de sus recuerdos. Las cosas que ella guardaba de tu padre también las guardaste tú. Todo está en nuestra casa, Candy.

-Nuestra casa-Candy sacudió su cabeza levemente-. El doctor Hobart dice que quieres llevarme a casa contigo.

-Creo que eso puede ayudarte a recordar más rápido. Además, no tienes otro sitio a dónde ir.

-Pero no te conozco. ¡No puedo ser tu esposa cuando ni siquiera puedo recordar haberme casado contigo!

Iba a ser difícil, él lo sabía, pero ella, con sólo una afirmación, ya había levantado un muro de 20 metros entre ellos…un muro diferente al que los había separado en los últimos meses. Aún así, Terry se inclinó hacia ella, sintiendo esa atracción que siempre había entre ellos.

-Tal vez no me recuerdes, Candy, pero si me conoces. En el fondo, tu mente sabe quien soy.

Ella lo observó en silencio, tratando de analizar sus palabras y de reconocerlo en ellas.

-Te has afeitado-habló ella con suavidad después de un rato.

-Pensé que si me mostraba como en realidad soy me sería más fácil convencerte de regresar a casa conmigo.

-Al menos eres sincero-reconoció ella con una sonrisa.

-Es lo que siempre trato de hacer.

Cuando ella posó ambas manos sobre su regazo, sintió que estaba en presencia de la misma Candy de siempre, la mujer que deseaba más que a ninguna otra. Pero luego recordó que la mujer frente a él estaba muy lejana de ser la esposa que siempre tuvo a su lado.

-¿Tengo mi propio dinero? ¿Logré ser una pintora profesional?

Candy se había licenciado en Artes, pero su pasión era la pintura. Aún así, nunca le mencionó que deseaba trabajar como pintora profesional, aunque sí tenía su propio estudio repleto de pinturas y óleos en uno de los salones de la casa.

-El dinero de tu herencia está invertido. Nunca necesitaste trabajar porque mis negocios marchan muy bien. Pintar no ha sido tu mayor interés en los últimos años. Haces muchas labores de caridad…con mi madre.

-¿En qué trabajas?-preguntó después de asimilar todo lo escuchado.

-Soy analista de mercados financieros y director de mi propia empresa.

-Entonces, si no quisiera regresar contigo, no podría pagar un departamento.

El desafió que pintaron sus ojos con el nuevo planteamiento era algo que Terry no había visto hasta entonces.

-Tienes tu propia cuenta en el banco.

-Pero eres tú quien ingresa el dinero en esa cuenta.

La que era su esposa no preguntaba esas cosas. Su esposa no discutía con él.

-Sí, soy yo quien deposita el dinero. Mi padre también lo hizo con mi madre. Nunca ha sido un problema para ti. Y con respecto al departamento, si te marcharas a vivir a un entorno desconocido, no tendrías ningún incentivo para recordar.

-No sé si quiera recordar. No sé si quiero ir a una casa desconocida…con un hombre desconocido…

Terry notó el pánico que dejó entrever su tono de voz. Por un momento, se olvidó de las sospechas que tenía sobre su traición, y sólo pudo recordar el día en que se conocieron, las noches de pasión, la vida que habían construido juntos. La tomó de la mano antes de hablarle con suavidad:

-La casa es grande. Podemos dormir en cuartos separados. Y estoy seguro de que a Dorothy no le molestará quedarse por las noches hasta que te sientas mejor.

-¿Dorothy?

-Dorothy es nuestra ama de llaves. Ella y su marido, Tom, viven en una casa adyacente a los establos. Él se encarga de cuidar los caballos y los terrenos de la casa.

Candy apartó su mano y se separó de él levemente.

-El doctor Hobart dice que es posible que no recupere la memoria nunca.

¿Le molestaba su contacto?, se preguntó Terry antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la ventana, tratando de mantener su objetividad.

-El doctor también dijo que los recuerdos podrían volver muy pronto. ¿Te gustaría estar sola si eso sucede? Acabas de despertar del coma, Candy. No sabemos si tendrás repercusiones físicas, como mareos o dolores de cabeza. Dorothy puede cuidarte hasta que te recuperes bien si no te sientes a gusta conmigo.

Hizo una pausa para permitirle pensar.

-Esta bien, Terry. Regresaré a casa contigo. Creo que es lo más razonable que puedo hacer por ahora.

A pesar de todo, habían logrado llegar a un acuerdo. Un pequeño paso para un largo camino...

&

La mañana del domingo, Candy caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación, deseando que el médico le diera de alta. Sentía que había recuperado fuerzas, aún cuando sus costillas le dolían, pero con algo más de tiempo sanarían por completo. Era difícil creer que sólo dos días atrás había estado en coma. Todo lo que el doctor Hobart y Terry le habían dicho todavía le resultaba difuso. Los únicos recuerdos que tenía concisos eran los de su madre…

Pensar en ella le removía el corazón, y se evidenciaba por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Había quedado huérfana de padre a los 16 años. Le dolía saber que la idea de caminar por la casa en la que había crecido, resultaba ahora absurdo.

Absurdo. Esa palabra tan se le empezaba a hacer frecuente. ¿No era absurdo también que se hubiera casado con un hombre como Terruce Grandchester y que no pudiera recordarlo? Su presencia emitía atracción, autoridad…y un atractivo sexual indiscutible. Su cabello castaño, sus extraños ojos azules, sus rasgos faciales firmemente definidos, sus labios…Candy podía jurar que aún sentía el calor del contacto de su mano cuando despertó, las mariposas en su estómago revoloteando cuando él la tomó de la mano.

Sus paradójicos ojos le enviaban señales de preocupación, otras de rabia. El día de ayer, no la había tocado. Sólo la observó desde la silla próxima a su cama, mientras le describía la casa que compartían, en Boston. Se sentía incómoda con él, y podía sentir que a él le sucedía lo mismo.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la sacó de sus pensamientos, y se quedó estática por un momento, esperando encontrarse con la enfermera, pero sus ojos se cruzaron con la persona que estaba en sus pensamientos.

Ella vestida tan sólo con el camisón, se metió bajo las sábanas de la camilla. Terry suspiró como única respuesta.

-Estamos casados, Candy. Te he visto muchas veces con menos ropa que esa.

-Tal vez no me sentiría tan incómoda si tú no estuvieras tan vestido-alegó ella sin pensar realmente lo articulado.

No vestía elegante, pero Terry, con una camisa color crema, y unos pantalones marrones, ya le parecía muy masculino.

Él la miró sorprendido, pero luego le sonrió levemente con algo de picardía en sus ojos.

-¿Quieres que me quite la ropa?

Candy sintió como se ruborizaba, pero su verdadero motivo era la vergüenza que sentía de sí misma al reconocer que le hubiese gustado ver el torso desnudo del hombre frente a ella.

-Me gustaría tener algo de ropa para cambiarme-murmuró-. No puedo salir así…

Terry alzó la maleta de viaje que tenía en su mano izquierda y la colocó sobre la cama.

-Mi madre seleccionó esto para ti. Mi padre acaba de traerlo.

-¿Tu padre?

-Ha venido esta mañana en su avión. Es piloto de una avioneta. Hemos pensado que será lo mejor que viajes volando. No sería tan largo el viaje.

-¿Siempre decides por mí?-preguntó ella sin sentirse bien ante la idea de que su vida fuese controlada.

-Sólo estaba pensando en tu comodidad.

-No sé si me gusta la idea de volar en una avioneta.

-No es la primera vez que vuelas con él. Es un buen piloto.

-No recuerdo nada…

Terry se sentó en el borde de la cama de ella.

-Justo por eso, porque no recuerdas, vas a tener que confiar en mí.

-La confianza demanda tiempo.

-Y también práctica, como todo en esta vida. Podrías empezar con el viaje en la avioneta-le sugirió con un tono neutro.

Candy cerró sus ojos y respiró hondamente. Pensó en las circunstancias que enfrentaba y decidió que no tenía muchas opciones.

-De acuerdo, Terry. Empezaré con eso.

-Bien. Mi madre ha sacado de tu armario la ropa que hay dentro-le señaló la maleta.

Con lentitud, ella abrió el bolso que tenía en frente. Observó un jersey verde oscuro y unos pantalones negros. Estudió con aprensión la ropa que tenía en sus manos, pero aún eso era algo desconocido para ella, tal como la mansión de ambos que no recordaba.

-El doctor Hobart dice que no debes presionarte. Eso podría imposibilitar el hecho de que recuerdes las cosas.

-También dijo que hasta el mínimo detalle podría hacerme recordar todo.

-Me ha puesto en contacto con un neurólogo en Boston. Ya hemos hablado con él. Haremos todo lo posible e imposible para que te recuperes pronto.

El tono de voz de él denotaba preocupación. Tampoco él la estaba pasando bien. Se comportaba como un amable extraño, pero si iban a vivir juntos, tenía que responder muchas preguntas…tenía que preguntarle.

-Aunque no lo creas, lamento lo que has vivido, Terry. Sé que esto no es fácil para ti, pero…me gustaría saber más. De ti, de nosotros. ¿Por qué estaba en Newark? ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

La preocupación desapareció del rostro de Terry, y al instante su expresión se endureció.

-Hay muchas preguntas, de las que sólo tú tienes respuestas. Nadie más podrá responderte-le dijo con frialdad a la vez que se levantaba y rompía la cercanía entre ellos-. Debes vestirte. Yo me ocuparé de arreglar el papeleo.

La duda y la incertidumbre se apoderaron de ella cuando él abandonó la habitación. Por instinto, supo que si no tenía cuidado, aquél hombre sería una fuerza dominante en su vida, algo que no le había consentido a nadie jamás. Volvería con él a esa casa, pero su precaución estaría presente.

&

Un lindo camino adornado de verdes árboles era recorrido por la refulgente limosina que marchaba a la suntuosa mansión. Candy estaba acostumbrada a las cosas buenas, pero entendió que Terruce Grandchester tenía que ser un hombre muy adinerado para gozar de aquellos lujos.

Durante el viaje en la avioneta, el padre de Terry, Richard, se había comportado como un caballero con ella, asegurándole repetidas veces que era un experto piloto. Sentado frente a ella, en la limosina, le habló con una sonrisa.

-Mi hijo siempre ha sido muy perseverante. Me sentí algo decepcionado al saber que Terry no se uniría a mi empresa para iniciar la suya, pero la verdad es que su madre y yo nos sentimos orgullosos de él.

A Candy le gustaba la sonrisa de Richard, y la sinceridad que expresaban sus palabras. Padre e hijo mantenían una relación muy formal, pero se apreciaba un gran respeto entre ellos. Ella no pudo responder a su comentario, porque el conductor detuvo el auto frente al porche. Terry abrió la puerta y la ayudó a descender a ella.

Subieron las escaleras juntos pero no se rozaron. Richard los seguía en silencio. Cuando las puertas de la mansión se abrieron, Candy pudo distinguir a una mujer rubia y no tuvo problemas en adivinar que aquella mujer era la madre de Terry. Tenía los mismos ojos, y varios de sus rasgos eran iguales, aunque más suavizados.

Alargó una de sus manos hasta Candy antes de hablarle.

-Soy Eleanor, la madre de Terry. Me alegra que hayas regresado a casa, Candy. ¿Estás cansada por el viaje?

-Un poco-reconoció Candy.

Eleanor enlazó su brazo con el de ella y los cuatro juntos siguieron hasta el interior.

-Le he pedido a Dorothy que nos prepare algo para almorzar. ¿Prefieres que te llevemos la comida a tu habitación?

Candy estudió el lugar en cuestión de segundos. El suelo reluciente de madera, la escalera curva, el gran espejo junto al armario de tallada madera. Nada en ese vestíbulo le parecía familiar.

-No lo sé…

-Creo que necesita adaptarse primero-exclamó una voz desde el umbral de la puerta que llevaba al salón.

Candy se topó con unos ojos marrones que parecían estudiarla, indagar en sus propios pensamientos.

-Él es Archie, mi primo. También te visitó en el hospital, pero no se presentó entonces para no confundirte con otro rostro desconocido. ¿Quieres acompañarnos en el comedor, o prefieres comer sola en la habitación?

La mirada de Archie era retadora. Él, al igual que los demás, conocía su pasado al lado de su esposo. Ella no. Tenía hambre, pero nunca lo habría dicho.

-Los acompañaré. Puedo descansar más tarde-contestó tratando de sonreír para ser convincente.

Terry la tomó de la mano para guiarla.

-El comedor es por aquí. Mamá, ¿te molestaría decirle a Dorothy que ya puede servir el almuerzo?

Había cogido su mano en un gesto protector, pero la sensación del contacto le había dicho a Candy en lo profundo de su ser que había sido amada por ese hombre…o al menos, se sentía atraída por él.

Mientras Dorothy servía la comida, Candy trataba de responder coherentemente cuando alguien le hacía una pregunta. Durante el almuerzo, el tema de la charla giró en torno a personas y sucesos que ella no recordaba. Se le hacía agotador el simple hecho de levantar su tenedor, y las costillas le dolían cuando respiraba.

Al servir el postre, la asistenta colocó un pastelillo de frutas en el plato de ella, y Candy se animó a hablarle:

-Se ve deliciosa, pero me gustaría comer el mío más tarde.

Dorothy, una mujer un poco mayor que ella, con una expresión de curiosidad la miró.

-Como prefiera usted, señora. Avíseme cuando le apetezca comerla.

Después de disculparse y regresar al vestíbulo, Candy se detuvo en uno de los primeros escalones. No sabía a donde ir. Se apoyó en la barandilla de madera de la escalera, sintiendo el cansancio adueñarse de su cuerpo. De repente, Terry apareció junto a ella.

-¿Te sientes bien?

Tratando de usar las pocas fuerzas que tenía, se irguió y cuadró los hombros.

-Sí. ¿Puedes decirme dónde está mi cuarto?

Él se acercó más a ella, y apoyó su mano derecha bajo su mentón para mirarla.

-Parece que estás a punto de desmayarte-la tomó en brazos sin ninguna advertencia.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? Puedo caminar yo sola.

-Antes no discutías por pequeñeces como esta. Y a no ser que estés dispuesta a que llame al doctor ahora mismo, te sugiero que cooperes.

-No voy a permitir que decidas por mí-replicó ella-. Tal vez no pueda recordar todo mi pasado, pero eso no me convierte en una inválida.

-No eres una inválida, pero sí una mujer que necesita recuperarse. ¿O es que ya olvidaste el accidente que sufriste?

Candy creyó notar una especie de rabia en sus palabras. Para mantener el equilibrio, le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos, quedando su rostro muy cerca del suyo. El olor de su colonia mezclada con otro aroma masculino le aceleró el pulso y le hizo sentir una sensación parecida al aturdimiento. Aún así, se animó a preguntarle:

-¿Crees que en verdad tengo amnesia?

Terry no le respondió hasta llegar arriba. Se detuvo frente a la segunda puerta a la izquierda y allí la soltó con delicadeza.

-El doctor dice que no recuerdas. Tú misma dices no recordar nada.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta. Me gustaría saber la razón que te mueve a pensar que finjo no recordar nuestro matrimonio.

-No puedo responderte eso.

-¿No puedes, o no quieres, Terry?

Él alzó su mano derecha y le acarició la mejilla mirándola con intensidad.

-Eres muy diferente desde que despertaste del coma. Pareces la misma, tu voz suena igual. Pero eres diferente.

-No te entiendo.

-Creí que te conocía…pero ahora no sé si te conozco. Siempre fuiste muy tranquila, no protestabas, no cuestionabas mis decisiones.

Era cierto. Ella siempre había sido reservada y sumisa. Pero también sabía dirigir su vida. ¿Cuánto habría cambiado desde que lo conoció? ¿Por qué cambió, por él? ¿Por amor?

-No tengo ni idea de cómo era contigo. Realmente, no puedo recordarlo.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, en los que ambos se miraban con curiosidad, con recelo, posteriormente, Terry se apartó y abrió la puerta.

-Es nuestro dormitorio.

Candy avanzó hasta el interior. Tan elegante y formal como el resto de la mansión, la alcoba parecía la portada de una revista de decoración. La cama de madera cerezo, el tocador con un jarrón de cristal lleno de rosas en el centro, un joyero a un lado y al otro una fotografía de ambos. La fotografía de su boda. La habitación era grande, pero la cama parecía llenarla por completo.

Un pensamiento pasó veloz por su mente. Habían compartido esa cama. Cuando miró a Terry supo que él estaba recordando cosas que ella no podía recordar. Se preguntó si estaría pensando en lo que habían perdido o en algo que lo hiciera dudar de ella.

-Es un dormitorio muy lindo-habló para romper la tensión. Se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde.

Terry se acercó a ella con lentitud.

-Tu armario es el de la izquierda. Tus camisones y pijamas están en el lado izquierdo del vestidor. ¿Te gustaría cambiarte?

Candy supuso que él sabía cuál era su pijama preferido y dónde estaría guardado. Quería revisar el armario, pero sin la presencia de Terry frente a ella. Revisar la habitación sin que él estuviera presente le podría ayudar a concentrarse más.

-No. Prefiero descansar así un rato.

Señaló una puerta antes de hablarle otra vez:

-Hay un jacuzzi ahí, en el baño.

-Ya he tomado un baño antes de salir del hospital.

-Antes te gustaba tomar baños de sales.

-¿Contigo?-preguntó Candy, mirándolo a los ojos.

Creyó ver como él se ruborizaba unos momentos antes de contestar.

-No soy muy aficionado a las sales.

Un silencio algo incómodo entre los dos se hizo presente. La pregunta anterior parecía haberse quedado en el aire.

-Te ves algo pálida. Te dejaré para que descanses. Hay un botón en la pared, junto al buró. Dorothy lo oirá si lo pulsas y te dará lo que necesites.

-Agradécele a tus padres y a Archie por haberme recibido, aunque no entiendo mucho por qué vino tu primo aquí-la mirada de Archibald le decía que él tampoco creía en su amnesia.

-Archie y yo somos más que primos. Somos amigos. También se ha preocupado por ti.

-Y por ti.

-Seguramente. Recuéstate para que pueda cubrirte con la colcha.

La orden de Terry la hizo pensar en discutir, pero el tono de su voz había sido amable. Se quitó los zapatos y se acostó para que él pudiera cubrirla con la colcha que yacía doblada a los pies de la cama.

Su profunda mirada sobre ella le hacía imposible cerrar los ojos. Pensó en la facilidad con la que él la había levantado en brazos, en su duro y cálido cuerpo presionado contra el de ella.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por traerme aquí. Por tratar de entenderme.

-Pero no entiendo-el tono que usó él le dio a entender a ella que no se refería solo a su amnesia. Señaló con su cabeza el botón, nuevamente-. Llama si necesitas algo.

Con el mismo silencio, se alejó del lecho para salir de la habitación sin agregar nada más.

**Notas finales: **

¡Hola! Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles a todas sus palabras: me alegra que les haya parecido interesante el inicio del fic, y a todas le prometo que los capítulos ahora serán más largos; pues esta historia es un poco diferente a las que ya se han escrito, y puedo decir que habrá drama, amor y sobre pasión. Y antes de olvidarlo, quiero darle las gracias a la PknaPcosa, porque gracias a ella he podido publicar este fic. Lo hice como un regalo para ella y ahora que tengo su consentimiento para publicarlo lo hago, eso amerita un aplauso para ella, ¿verdad? :-)

Me despido y regreso en una semana, espero complacerlas y mantenerlas entretenidas. Cualquier cosa, ya saben, un review lo dice todo. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

_Karlina._


	3. ¿Amor o sólo atracción?

**CAPITULO 2: ¿AMOR O SOLO ATRACCIÓN?**

Terry descendió uno a uno los peldaños de la escalera, y encontró a Archie sentado en el tercer escalón de la parte baja.

-Que yo sepa, nunca te pierdes el postre-dijo Terry sentándose junto a él.

-No necesito mucho tiempo para comer. Mis tíos están hablando acerca de tomar un crucero por Escocia en verano, y las consecuencias que ese viaje puede acarrearles.

-¿Han comentado algo sobre Candy?-preguntó él después de un rato.

-Creo que no saben que decir de ella…o qué pensar. Tu madre no deja de sentir compasión por ella. Pero a mi parecer, algo no encaja.

-Creo que Candy si tiene amnesia.

-Podría estar actuando.

Terry negó con su cabeza.

-Nunca fue buena actriz. Y aún si lo fuera, no habría estado tan extraña y disgustada en los últimos meses. Desde que despertó, es la misma mujer que siempre fue desde que la conocí, y aún así…

-Hay algo más-dijo Archie.

-Lo notaste.

-Desde que te conoció, se enamoró de ti, y siempre te trató con cierta…sumisión. Ahora te trata como a todos. Como si fuera tu igual. Es muy extraño.

-Su médico me dijo, que en estos casos a veces se dan cambios de personalidad, ataques de rabia, ansiedad…No ha sufrido nada de eso aún. Sólo tiene más firmeza en su carácter.

-¿Te gusta ese cambio?

-No lo sé. Me inquieta.

-Y todavía quieres saber si te fue infiel.

-No puedo mirarla o tocarla sin pensar en eso-le confesó Terry, pues cada vez que pensaba en esa posibilidad, sentía ganas de golpear las paredes de la impotencia.

-¿Y si nunca puede recobrar la memoria?

-No sé, Archie-le contestó abatido-. No sé si podré perdonarla. Ni siquiera sé si ella quiere recuperar nuestro matrimonio.

Archie se levantó antes de decir alguna otra cosa.

-Necesitas tiempo para pensar bien las cosas. Con algo de paciencia todo se resuelve. Ahora debo marcharme. Tengo una cita muy ardiente esta noche.

-Si tu acompañante es quien yo creo que es, dudo mucho que lo sea-bromeó Terry con tono burlón.

-Al menos, mi velada va a ser más excitante que la tuya. De eso estoy bastante seguro-le recordó él.

-Entonces, sí es la chica que creo que es.

-Mira, no me importa quien sea la chica, ¿sí? Todas caen ante Archibald Cornwell-le dijo con autosuficiencia.

Terry se rió secamente. Sabía bien la reputación que tenía su primo, pero también sabía cuál era la causa de esa fama. Una traición de quien más había amado le había llevado a convertirse en un mujeriego. Ahora, sintiendo que sufría la misma experiencia, Terry podía comprenderlo un poco más. Aunque él quería creer lo contrario, las dudas y la incertidumbre lo acorralaban sin tregua.

Sin embargo, no se imaginaba vivir la vida como lo hacía Archie. Una aventura no da sosiego a un corazón traicionado; sólo un temporal consuelo que es tan corto como un suspiro, y tan adictivo como una droga.

-Te aconsejo que seas cuidadoso. Creo que esta chica te va a hacer caer a ti, esta vez.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Has salido con la misma chica más de una vez. Y por lo que dices, conoce muy bien tu reputación. Todo eso significa que no te tiene miedo.

Archie lo miró con escepticismo, y aún así conservó su mirada de suficiencia.

-Por cierto, ¿no has hablado con Stear?

-Con todo lo que ha pasado, había olvidado decírtelo. En una semana vendrá con un nuevo caballo para mí. Tal vez podamos reunirnos como antes.

-Estaría muy bien.

Terry se levantó para acompañar a Archie hasta la puerta. Palmeó su hombro en señal de despedida. Antes de salir, Archie agregó:

-Llámame si me necesitas.

A su mente volvió la noche en la que encontró la nota de Candy, y como se dispuso a llamar a su primo sin perder más tiempo. Asintió levemente antes de despedirse.

-Lo haré.

Aunque había pasado varios veranos con sus primos; aunque se habían unido como hermanos; aunque los tres sabían que podían depender los unos de los otros; Terry estaba muy conciente de su verdad: Sólo él podría dar con la verdad de su matrimonio, sólo él podía recuperar la vida al lado de su mujer. Estaba solo, como se había sentido la mayor parte de su vida...hasta que la conoció…

& & &

El ocaso ya se había presentado cuando Candy despertó. Estaba desorientada, y se incorporó despacio en su cama, tratando de asimilar lo que a su alrededor estaba. Sus ojos se toparon de nuevo con el armario que Terry antes le había señalado. Lo abrió, y sintió que estaba frente a la caja de Pandora. Era un armario vestidor, lleno de ropa a ambos lados. Había varios estantes al fondo, pero los vestidos, los sombreros y los zapatos no le decían nada. Se disponía a cerrarlo cuando vio una bata de color amarillo pálido colgada en un gancho detrás de la puerta.

¿Por qué no darse un baño de sales y espuma? Tal vez, le sentaría bien.

El baño era tan elegante como el resto de la habitación. Sobre una repisa descansaban unos candelabros de cristal con velas blancas. Encontró cerillas en el pie de uno de ellos y los encendió. Llenó la bañera, buscó en un pequeño armario las sales y la espuma y así terminó de preparar el baño. Tras desvestirse y entrar a la bañera, notó que era lo suficientemente grande como para contener a dos personas.

_"No insistas en seguir con esos pensamientos"_, se dijo a si misma. Las burbujas flotaban a su alrededor mientras se relajaba y cerraba los ojos.

De pronto, la puerta del baño se abrió y Terry apareció en el umbral. Instintivamente, Candy se sumergió aún más en el agua, sintiendo que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban.

-¿Candy? ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada. Sólo estaba…No pasa nada. Pero me gustaría que salieras y me dejaras terminar mi baño.

Terry apartó la mirada, algo avergonzado por olvidar su realidad nuevamente.

-Lo siento. Me preocupé por no encontrarte. Te esperaré en la habitación.

Mientras Terry salía del baño, Candy respiró profundamente. ¿Lo había recordado acaso por un momento? La sensación era extraña…como si aquello ya lo hubiese vivido. ¿Pero por qué había sentido ansiedad al verlo?

Confundida, se dispuso a salir de la bañera. Se secó y se vistió con el camisón que había escogido lo más rápido que le permitieron sus manos moverse. Cuando entró a la habitación, vio a Terry sentado junto a una mesita, y en ella, una bandeja.

-Dorothy te manda té y galletas. No comiste mucho en el almuerzo.

¿Lo había notado él? ¿O se lo había dicho la asistenta?

-Podría tomar una taza de té. Aunque no tengo apetito.

-Ya perdiste bastante peso. No deberías adelgazar más.

Candy se preguntó hasta donde la habría visto bajo las burbujas. Notó que su rostro se veía levemente sonrojado cuando le extendió la taza de té. Terry se sentó a su lado, ambos rozándose apenas.

-Tienes una cita con la doctora Coswell mañana a las 9. Le pedí que programara tu cita temprano, porque luego tengo que ir a trabajar. Llevo demasiados días sin poner un pie en mi despacho.

-Yo pude concertar mi cita. Y no necesito que me cuides como si fuera una niña.

-Quiero llevarte yo. Necesito hablar con tu doctora, es importante-le dijo mirándola.

-Desconfías de mí, ¿verdad? Crees que te oculto algo.

Terry frunció el ceño, pero trató de sonar tranquilo cuando retomó la palabra.

-Necesito hablar con tu doctora para saber más de tus cuidados, lo que podemos esperar, y lo que determine después de examinarte.

-Yo podría decirte todo eso después.

-No voy a discutir contigo, Candy.

-¿Sólo porque tú lo dices? ¿Era así nuestro matrimonio? ¿No discutíamos de nada jamás?

Terry dudó unos segundos el contestar aquella pregunta, y la desconcertación lo hizo su presa.

-No discutíamos. Nuestras conversaciones eran…

-¿Superficiales? ¿Sin nada interesante en particular?

-Supongo que eso depende de lo que quieras decir con "superficial"-le contestó con cautela.

-Es inevitable que dos personas discutan si no están de acuerdo. Pero si no discutíamos, entonces poco importaba lo que el otro pensara.

Los ojos de Terry brillaron mientras observaba el largo cabello rubio de ella, aún húmedo, cayendo sobre sus senos.

-¿Y qué es lo que piensas?-preguntó con voz ronca.

La atracción que ella estaba sintiendo por aquel hombre era magnética. Quería apoyarse contra su pecho, que la rodeara con ambos brazos y…Únicamente se limitó a responder la pregunta.

-Pienso en pintar, en llegar a ser una pintora reconocida, y en hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor en el que los niños puedan crecer a salvo.

-¿Y qué necesitas?-Terry sintió que, por primera vez en su vida, le preguntaba aquello a ella.

-No sé. Me siento desorientada…imagino que debo esperar a recobrar la memoria para saber que lugar ocupo yo.

Terry deslizó una mano por su rizado cabello dorado.

-No quería asustarte cuando entré al baño como lo hice. Sigo sin recordar que, en tu mente, no estamos casados.

Candy no puedo reprimir el imaginar lo que sentiría si Terry deslizara su mano por otros lugares de su cuerpo.

-Eres un desconocido para mí-lo dijo más para recordárselo a si misma.

-Tal vez deberíamos cambiar eso-murmuró él, inclinándose hacia ella.

Pero cuando sus labios se acercaban a los de Candy, el mismo pánico que la atrapó en el baño, se apoderó de ella. Apoyó las manos contra su pecho, y lo apartó de sí.

-No. No puedo.

-No te asustes tanto-la expresión de él se endureció-. Nunca te forcé en el pasado, y nunca lo haré.

Candy no se había asustado. Instintivamente sabía que Terry no le haría daño; era como si su cuerpo pudiera recordar algo que ella no. Pero la mezcla de sentimientos y sensaciones se agitaban más y más dentro de ella, y le impidieron aclarar la situación.

Terry se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Si necesitas algo, estaré en mi despacho-fue lo último que le dijo antes de salir del dormitorio, dejándola más confundida que antes.

& & &

Quería despejar su mente, quería conocer la que ahora, era su casa. Decidió caminar un poco por la mansión, pero antes tenía que escoger su vestimenta.

Elegir ropa en ese armario era como ir a una tienda. Había muchos vestidos, pantalones, jerseys y blusas. Pero Candy buscaba algo cómodo, y al final, se decidió por un chándal color rosa. Para el calzado, escogió unas zapatillas cómodas, y se sujetó el cabello en un moño, permitiendo que cayeran varios rizos sobre sus sienes.

Por su recorrido, entendió que la mansión era grande. Aparte del dormitorio principal, la planta superior de la casa tenía cuatro habitaciones más con baños propios. ¿Tendrían muchos invitados frecuentemente? ¿O esperaban tener muchos hijos? Entró a la habitación con los muebles y objetos de su madre, y de nuevo sintió como las lágrimas le llenaban los ojos.

Recorrió toda la mansión, tratando de asimilar los detalles, de ver algún objeto que, quizás, pudiera ayudarle a recordar. Pero, a excepción de las cosas de su madre, nada más le resultó familiar. En un pequeño vestíbulo, vio una puerta diferente a las demás. Tocó con suavidad.

Terry la abrió.

-Estuve recorriendo la casa. Espero que no te moleste.

-¿Por qué habría de molestarme? También es tu casa.

Candy asintió mientras entraba al lugar.

-¿Éste es tu despacho?-preguntó estudiando todo a su alrededor.

Terry permaneció en silencio, mirándola con reparo.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Candy.

-Hacía mucho que no te veía así vestida.

-Quise vestir con algo cómodo.

-Creo que ambos olvidamos lo que era estar cómodos-sonrió él sin humor.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Yo siempre uso un traje de etiqueta. Tú siempre vistes como para asistir a una fiesta o a alguna función de caridad.

-¿Y en las noches?

-Por lo general, llego tarde a casa. Casi siempre ya te has puesto el camisón.

-¿Nunca pasamos tiempo juntos?

-En muy raras ocasiones.

-Entiendo-mintió. ¿Cómo se había formado su matrimonio, entonces, si apenas y convivían? Tal vez compartían los fines de semana-. Dijiste que habían unos establos…he pensado en verlos.

-¿Crees sentirte mejor para salir?

-Descansar me ha hecho bien. Pero no es necesario que me acompañes.

Después de mirar una pila de papeles en su escritorio, se decidió a decirle:

-Iré contigo. Así podré presentarte a Tom.

-Y a los caballos-le sonrió ella.

Mientras caminaban hacia los establos, Terry se fijó en el resplandor de los rayos de sol sobre el dorado cabello de Candy. Se veía muy hermosa con aquel chándal, y su cabello cayendo sobre su espalda y su pecho…tan deseable. Cuando la había visto desnuda en la bañera…

No había podido sacar esa imagen de su cabeza. Un mes atrás, habían vivido una escena parecida. Había vuelto del trabajo y la había encontrado en la bañera. Le pareció que había estado llorando, pero cuando le peguntó si algo malo sucedía, ella dijo que se le había metido jabón en los ojos cuando se lavaba el cabello. Luego lo invitó a bañarse con ella, pero Terry declinó la oferta y le dijo que sólo había vuelto por su equipaje, porque tenía que cerrar un asunto en Chicago, y volvería al día siguiente. Candy le pareció tan…triste. Pero sonrió y le deseó un buen viaje.

¿Y si se hubiera quedado con ella en casa esa noche? ¿Lo habría dejado ella y se hubiera marchado sin decir a dónde? Cuando permaneció sentado a su lado en el dormitorio, casi había olvidado su nota…su traición. Pero la forma en que ella lo había apartado hizo que todo regresara. Las sospechas, su amnesia.

Estaba ansioso por ver qué pasaría frente a los caballos. Sería una forma de saber si su amnesia era real o no. Al llegar, Candy no se detuvo a esperar a que el abriera la puerta del establo, como habría hecho en el pasado, sino que ella misma pasó al interior. Terry llamó a Tom, pero nadie respondió.

-Tal vez esté en su casa. Vamos, te presentare personalmente a los caballos.

Candy lo siguió hasta la primera casilla donde una gran yegua relinchó al verlos. Candy estaba a una distancia prudencial de la valla.

-Siempre he pensado que los caballos son preciosos.

Terry recordó la primera vez que llevó a Candy a los establos. Se mostró valiente aunque nunca había cabalgado. Pero mientras paseaban, el caballo de ella paso de un trote lento a un medio galope, y Candy se asustó lo suficiente como para no querer volver a montar. Al principio de su matrimonio, él trató de convencerla para que lo acompañara, pero ella no cedió.

Ahora, Candy se acercaba con cuidado a la yegua que en el pasado la había traumado, y se animó a preguntarle:

-¿Puedo acariciarla?

Terry pensó que en el pasado no la había iniciado con buena técnica en cuanto a los caballos. Si hubiera sabido que estaba asustada, lo habría hecho todo diferente. El destino le estaba dando una segunda oportunidad, y no fallaría dos veces en el mismo caso.

Buscó en un pequeño armario un terrón de azúcar.

-Les gustan los bocadillos como éste. Dame tu mano-Candy obedeció y Terry colocó en su palma el terrón-. Se llama Teodora. Extiende la palma para que pueda tomarlo. Sus labios son suaves, te harán cosquillas.

-¿No me morderá?

Terry negó con la cabeza.

-Quiere el terrón, no tu mano, aunque tal vez la empuje para pedir más. Mantenla siempre abierta y con la palma hacia arriba.

Candy se acercó a la yegua e hizo tal cual lo que él le había indicado. Teodora se acercó y tomó el bocadillo. Candy rió, y fue cuando él se percató que desde hacía mucho no escuchaba su risa.

-Le gusta que le rasquen detrás de las orejas-le sugirió esperando a ver qué pasaba.

Luego, Candy subió la primera tabla de la valla. Al ver que Teodora no se hacia para atrás, acarició su crin con una mano y luego le frotó tras de las orejas.

-Es preciosa. Si me quedo, ¿crees que podrías enseñarme a montar?

No había duda alguna de que su amnesia era real. Candy no se habría acercado tanto a Teodora antes del accidente, y tampoco habría pensado en volver a montarla. Pero había dicho algo que le dio esperanzas a él. "_Si me quedo…"_.

Candy bajó de la valla y se llevó las manos a las costillas.

-¿Te duele?

-Estoy bien, Terry. Todavía me duele un poco, es todo. Pasará en unos días más.

La tomó de los hombros, y de repente, Terry sintió la necesidad de tocarla, de besarla, de abrazarla.

-No quiero que vuelvas a ponerte en peligro. No quiero que vuelvas a conducir en una carretera en medio de una tormenta.

-Si me dices que estaba haciendo allá, puede que prometa no hacerlo otra vez.

-No sé por qué estabas allá-Terry no podía ocultar su rabia.

-Y quieres que me quede para saberlo.

-Quiero que te quedes porque tenemos 4 años de matrimonio, y porque eres mi esposa. No tienes otro sitio a donde ir. ¿Y por qué habrías de hacerlo?

-Porque no siento que este es mi hogar. Nada es mío…

-¡Todo es tuyo!-Terry la tomó de la mano y la condujo hacia la puerta-. ¿Ves ese jardín de rosas? No estaba ahí antes de ti. Pero te encantaban las rosas, por eso Tom las plantó. Encargamos los bancos y la fuente, y en cada estación le dices a Tom que plantar y dónde hacerlo.

-¿Yo decoré la casa?

-No. Lo hizo un decorador profesional. Antes de que nos casáramos.

-Y yo no cocinaba, ¿no?

-Pocas veces. Dorothy se encargó siempre de la cocina.

-¿Entonces, qué hacía, Terry? ¿Con qué ocupaba todo mi tiempo?

Terry empezaba a notar los pocos momentos que había pasado en casa. O con ella…pero su personalidad no le permitió admitirlo ante ella.

-Siempre has querido hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. Mañana te enseñaré los archivos en los que guardabas los detalles de las obras de caridad en las que te involucrabas.

-¿Trabajaba como voluntaria?

-Sí. Mi madre quiere saber si…Bueno, será lo mejor que te pregunte ella misma.

-Siento que llevaba una vida muy…aislada.

Terry la miró y entendió que se estaba esforzando por entender las razones que la habían movido a escoger esa vida. ¿Escogería de nuevo? ¿Lo escogería a él?

-Tal vez sientas eso, pero tenemos familia, amigos…

-¿Salía con amigas? ¿Venían aquí a tomar té, o yo las visitaba? ¿Tenía ese tipo de amistades, Terry?

A Terry le avergonzó admitir la verdad de la que estaba tratando de rehuír.

-No sé como pasabas tus días, Candy. Yo siempre estoy trabajando.

Candy lo miró con un gesto de preocupación, y apartó un mechón rebelde de su pelo. Él empezaba a entender que eso, significaba que estaba tratando de analizar la situación. Ella regresó sobre sus pasos hacia Teodora y le acarició la nariz.

-Entonces, cuando se me curen las costillas… ¿me enseñarás a montar?

-Te enseñaré a montar-le aseguró pensando en que aquella vez, lo haría despacio y sin prisas-. Mi primo Stear vendrá la próxima semana para traer un caballo desde Texas. Tal vez se quede unos días, sino te importa, claro.

-No me importa. Pero, ¿por qué dices tal vez?

-Porque su trabajo en la granja lo tiene muy ocupado, y no puede ausentarse por mucho tiempo. La tía Elroy sufrió un ataque al corazón y desde entonces él se encarga de todo.

-¿Lo conozco?

-Conoces más a Archie, porque vive más cerca. Pero tú y Stear siempre se han llevado bien.

El silencio que se estableció entre ellos les dio a entender dos cosas. Una, que ella se sentía angustiada por la falta de recuerdos. Otra, que él sentía frustrado, sin poder hacer algo.

-Candy quiero ayudarte a recordar.

-Necesito recordar-le dijo ella con vehemencia.

A pesar de la rabia y la idea de haber sido traicionado, Terry tenía sentimientos muy profundos por Candy, sentimientos que nacieron cuando la conoció. Ella se había vuelto indispensable para él, necesitaba su suavidad, su delicadeza, su dulzura. La necesitaba a ella. Tal vez, si la besaba, podría recodar…

Deslizó su mano derecha por su cabello y se animó a seguir al notar que ella no retrocedió. Inclinándose hacia ella, le tocó los labios con los suyos. Todo el anhelo y el dolor le hicieron entreabrir sus labios para avanzar aún más y marcarle el ritmo que quería que ella siguiera. Y así lo hizo Candy durante unos momentos que le aceleraron el pulso a él. Pero entonces, se separó de él.

-Candy…

-Crees que soy tu esposa. Yo no puedo recordar que soy tu esposa. No puedo hacer ese papel que esperas de mí.

-¿Un papel? ¿Crees que es lo que quiero? ¡Quiero recuperar nuestra vida juntos!

Los ojos de ella brillaron con intensidad.

-Tal vez eso no pueda suceder.

-No puedo creer que no recuerdes nada, que no sientas nada-le dijo negando con su cabeza una y otra vez.

-No he dicho que no sienta nada. Quería que me besaras-le confesó ella.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quisiste verlo como un experimento? ¿Para ver si te excitaba?-Terry se arrepintió apenas y escuchó lo que había dicho.

Candy se dirigido a la puerta del establo y se volvió antes de salir.

-Puedo volver sola a la casa. Si decides dejarme ir sola a ver a la doctora Coswell mañana, deja su dirección en la mesa del vestíbulo. Pediré un taxi.

No quería dejarla ir, pero no tenía forma de retenerla. Se encaminó hasta el almacén y tomó una silla de montar. Cabalgar un rato le ayudaría a pensar con calma. Obviamente, besar a Candy no le había ayudado a hacerlo.

& & &

Candy regresó a la mansión, y se dirigió hasta el aparador en el que había visto la vajilla de su madre. Extrajo un plato que con frecuencia había usado en su niñez, y a su mente vinieron muchos más recuerdos. Cenas, desayunos, y muchas otras celebraciones con su padre, su madre, su familia.

Necesitaba dejar de pensar en el beso de Terry, pero ni siquiera los recuerdos la ayudaron. Esta vez, no sintió pánico ni miedo. Su beso le había parecido tierno, conmovedor, aunque él la hubiese besado apasionadamente. En el establo, sintió una tracción muy intensa por él. Una fuerza mucho mayor que la propia la empujaba hacia él. Pero no podía caer de esa manera. Ella no recordaba quien era, y no recordaba quien era él.

Se sintió cansada, agotada físicamente. Decidió subir a su habitación y dejó el platito en su lugar antes de subir las escaleras. Al entrar a su cuarto, descubrió una maleta que antes no había visto junto a un buró. Supuso que era la misma maleta que había llevado cuando tuvo el accidente.

La abrió esperando encontrar algo que la hiciera recordar, algo que le dijera que hacía en esa carretera de Newark. Arrojó el contenido del bolso sobre la cama y se dispuso a revisar pieza por pieza.

Un lápiz labial, un lapicero, unos pañuelos de papel, una cartera y algunas vestimentas fue lo que a simple vista pudo visualizar. Dentro de la cartera, estaba su licencia de conducir, unas tarjetas de crédito y unas fotografías. Había una foto en la que ella y su padre sonreían. Siempre le pareció algo extraño que su padre fuese 15 años mayor que su madre, pero aún así demostró que la amaba y así fue hasta que el cáncer acabó con su vida, para cuando Candy todavía estaba en el colegio.

Dejó de lado esos recuerdos dolorosos, y estudió las otras dos fotos. Terry, Archie y otro sujeto con sombrero vaquero, que supuso era Stear, aparecían en ella. La tercera y última, era de ella y de Terry, tomada en el jardín de rosas.

Suspiró antes de revisar la billetera. Había varios billetes, pero su atención la captó un pedazo de papel entre ellos. Notó que tenía algo escrito: Albert 6/28. ¿Quién era Albert? ¿Era alguna fecha esos números?

Aquello había sido escrito por ella, pues reconoció su letra sin mucho trabajo. Pero, ¿por qué no podía recordar nada?

Regresó el papel a su lugar y guardó todo en el bolso otra vez. Se levantó con pesar y se encaminó a la habitación en la que estaban las cosas de su madre. Terry le había dicho que habían guardado muchas cosas de ella. Candy revisó el armario y halló muchos tesoros de sus únicos recuerdos.

El joyero de su madre, varios libros, vestidos, y muchas fotografías de su infancia. Ver todo eso le llenó los ojos de lágrimas, y ella no se sentía fuerte para contenerlas. Se sentía agotada, débil, y así, en ese estado, se acurrucó sobre la cama con el pañuelo de seda favorito de su madre.

& & &

Terry tenía demasiado trabajo acumulado, y mezclar sus problemas personales con su trabajo era algo que él no acostumbraba a hacer. El pasar los datos al ordenador le estaba desesperando y consternándolo más de lo que ya estaba. Y aún a pesar de no dejarse ganar por las emociones, decidió que su concentración era nula y prefirió apagar el computador y tratar de conciliar unas horas de sueño.

Al subir a la planta de arriba, notó que la habitación que antes compartía con su esposa estaba abierta. Sobre la cama estaba un bolso de viaje así que ella no podría estar muy lejos. Cuando comprobó que ella no estaba en el baño, decidió bajar las escaleras, pero al ver una de las puertas de los dormitorios entreabierta, decidió revisar allí primero. Al empujar la puerta vio a Candy acurrucada sobre la cama, sosteniendo entre sus manos un pañuelo. La puerta del armario estaba abierta, así que no le costó mucho entender que ella había estado hurgando entre las cosas de su madre.

Se conmovió al verla así, y sintió que su corazón volaba a ella. Se detuvo a mirarla con ternura, mientras ella murmuraba en sueños, moviéndose inquieta, y claramente le escuchaba:

-No. No. No te vayas. No.

Terry se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde. Posó su mano sobre el brazo de ella y trató de moverla para despertarla.

-Candy. Despierta. Candy.

El leve sonido de su voz, la hizo abrir los ojos. En unos pocos segundos pudo enfocar la vista y ser conciente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Acabo de tener un sueño.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Vi a mi madre caminando por un túnel, y se estaba alejando de mí. Luego vi la sombra de un hombre…

-¿De tu padre? ¿O mía?

-No lo sé. Sólo era una sombra. Era alto, pero…

-¿Era un sueño, o un recuerdo?

-Un sueño.

Candy parecía muy segura, pero Terry pensó que sus recuerdos podían estar intentando volver. ¿Y si ese hombre era su amante? Ella no tomaba esa posibilidad, pero el sí.

-Si no te molesta, quiero dormir aquí esta noche-murmuró ella.

-¿Por qué me molestaría?-le preguntó al levantarse-. Puedes dormir donde te sientas más cómoda. Nos veremos en la mañana.

Antes de que él saliera, Candy lo jaló del brazo, como una niña pequeña.

-Terry, antes te besé porque quería hacerlo. Me siento muy atraída hacia ti. Pero ahora, esa atracción me confunde tanto como no recordar mi pasado.

La sinceridad que ella usó para con él hizo que Terry deseara sentarse a su lado, tomarla en sus brazos y hacerle el amor hasta que su confusión desapareciera. Pero se recordó a si mismo que eso no la ayudaría a recordar su pasado antes del accidente.

Al ver que Terry sólo guardó silencio, Candy soltó su brazo.

-Nos veremos en el desayuno y luego te llevaré con el médico-antes de salir, Terry añadió-. Espero que el resto de tus sueños sean tranquilos. Si me necesitas, estoy en la habitación contigua.

Mientras dejaba la habitación para entrar a la que él ocuparía, comprendió que quería que ella lo necesitara, pero él no quería necesitarla a ella.

Sin embargo, la necesitaba…y mucho más de lo que la había necesitado antes…


	4. Enfrentando sentimientos y pasiones

**CAPITULO 3: ENFRENTANDO SENTIMIENTOS Y PASIONES REENCONTRADAS**

La mañana del día siguiente fue difícil. Desayunaron en un ambiente tenso, y no podían conversar con espontaneidad. También el viaje en coche para la consulta de la doctora fue pesado. Candy miraba por la ventanilla, mientras que él la estudiaba con la mirada. Ya en la sala de esperas Terry miró su reloj al menos unas tres veces. A ella le parecía más lejano que el día anterior.

Cuando entraron a la consulta, una mujer de mediana edad sentada tras su escritorio los recibió. Señaló dos sillas para que tomaran asiento.

-Pensé que lo mejor antes de cualquier cosa sería hablar-se levantó y estrechó las manos de Candy y Terry-. Soy Martha Coswell. El doctor Hobart me ha enviado sus informes por fax. Sé que la paciente es su esposa, Sr. Grandchester, pero me alegra que usted viniera también. Después del trauma que vivió, Candy necesita mucha ayuda.

Candy lo miró curiosa. Su rostro no expresaba ninguna clase de emoción. Aún así, contestó:

-Ella cuenta con mi apoyo.

-Estoy segura de ello, pero ambos deben saber que existe la posibilidad de que ella no recupere jamás la memoria.

-¿Cuándo lo sabré? ¿Cómo?-la voz de Candy tenía urgencia en su pregunta.

-Si empieza a tener imágenes mentales y leves recuerdos será un indicio positivo. Pero deben entender que no hay pautas específicas para esto, no todas las personas son iguales. Tal vez no le agrade saber esto, pero debe pensar que es muy afortunada. Sobrevivió al accidente, sólo perdió 5 años de su pasado, mientras que otros han perdido mucho más que simples recuerdos.

Candy se había auto compadecido los últimos días, pero la última afirmación de la doctora le estaba haciendo pensar diferente. Estaba viva y completa en casi todos los sentidos. Tenía que luchar por seguir adelante, por recuperar esa parte de su pasado.

Sus ojos miraron a Terry. Podía jurar que él estaba escondiéndole algo, y mentalmente se prometió que indagaría más sobre el matrimonio que antes llevaban.

La doctora la examinó y retiró los puntos de su frente, y como última observación le entregó dos tarjetas. Candy se reunió con Terry en la sala de espera nuevamente.

-La doctora dice que si tenemos alguna duda o se presenta algún inconveniente podemos llamarla-explicó ella entregándole una de las tarjetas.

-¿Le hablaste de tu sueño?

-No me ha parecido algo relevante. Fue sólo un sueño.

-¿Cuándo es tu próxima cita?

-Dentro de dos semanas. La doctora piensa que mis costillas estarán bien para entonces. Tal vez me permita cabalgar.

-¿Todavía quieres hacerlo?-le preguntó él mirándola con detenimiento.

-Sí. Voy a visitar a Teodora un rato cada día para que se acostumbre a mí. Así, cuando sea su jinete ya seremos amigas.

-Buen plan.

-Y se me ocurre otro. No necesitas llevarme a casa para luego ir a tu oficina. Puedo tomar un taxi.

-Candy…

-Sólo tengo que subir a él y me llevará hasta la casa. No puedes seguir tratándome como a una muñeca de cristal.

A Terry no le gustó para nada la idea, pero después de ver su reloj sólo pudo asentir.

-De acuerdo, pero no me separaré de ti hasta que hayas tomado el taxi.

&

La mañana del martes, Candy estuvo un rato con Teodora, y paseó por los alrededores de la casa. Tuvo que admitir que extrañaba un poco a Terry. Él era su apoyo en ese mundo desconocido. Pero no había vuelto a verlo desde la mañana del día anterior, cuando la acompañó a tomar el taxi.

Dorothy le dijo que usualmente volvía muy tarde. Creyó escuchar su coche hacia las tres de la madrugada. Pero en la mañana cuando se levantó Terry ya se había marchado. Empezaba a sospechar que esa era la clase de vida que llevaban. A menos que Terry se estuviera alejando intencionalmente.

Después de comer, Candy buscó a Dorothy para preguntarle si sabía donde guardaba su equipo de pintura. Dorothy se sorprendió al principio pero luego sonrió y la condujo por unas escaleras adyacentes a su estudio personal, donde había otras habitaciones.

-Antes pasaba mucho tiempo aquí, señora-explicó enseñándole una gran sala con televisión y un sofá. Luego señaló otra puerta-. Aquí está su cuarto de pintura-después abrió un pequeño armario donde estaba todo su material para pintar. Había varios óleos, pinceles de diferentes tamaños, y unos cuantos lienzos sin marcos.

-¿Desde cuando dejé de pintar?

-Hace casi dos años.

-¿Conoces los motivos que tuve?

-Nunca me dijo nada, señora. Imagino que sus responsabilidades en las obras de caridad le absorbían demasiado. Éste es su despacho.

Dorothy abrió una puerta que dejaba ver una habitación con un amplio escritorio, un ordenador y una impresora. También había un equipo de música sobre un armario archivador. Seguramente era el mismo del que Terry le había hablado.

El despacho estaba pintado de blanco, y de las paredes colgaban varios cuadros abstractos.

-Imagino que yo tampoco decoré esta habitación-murmuró Candy.

-No señora, siempre se llamaba a la decoradora del señor Grandchester.

-Esta habitación necesita color, y esos cuadros desaparecerán.

-Son originales, señora.

-Me gustaría saber en qué-arrugó la nariz en señal de desacuerdo.

Dorothy rió.

-Imagino que la decoradora pensaba eso.

-Supongo. Pero a mi no me lo parecen. Y por favor, Dorothy, llámame Candy…

-De acuerdo, se…Candy.

-Me quedaré un rato aquí.

-Allí ahí un intercomunicador. Llama si necesitas algo.

Candy se quedó sola en el despacho pero no por mucho tiempo. Regresó a revisar su equipo de pintura. Halló un boceto que antes disfrutaba pintar en la universidad. Quiso pintarlo, pero ninguno de los frascos de óleo estaba en buen estado. Sintió muchos deseos de pintar. Iría a la galería West Farms para comprar lo que necesitaba.

Se cambió de ropa y pidió un taxi, y le dijo a Dorothy que iría de compras. La mujer le dijo que Tom podía acompañarla, pero Candy le explicó que ya había pedido un taxi. Quería salir, y hacerlo sola, por sus propios medios.

& & &

Tres horas habían transcurrido desde que dejó la mansión. Había tardado más de lo que esperaba en hacer sus compras. Notó su cabello cayendo en sus hombros, en sus pechos y sonrió.

Después de encontrar los óleos y encargar los demás utensilios, se cruzó con una peluquería y no pudo reprimirse de entrar. En la universidad, acostumbraba a usar su cabello rizado, manteniéndolo al nivel de su pecho. Tras concederse el lujo de cortarlo y arreglarlo como antes lo hacía, se sentía con más seguridad. Después de arreglar su cabello, fue a otra tienda para comprar unos cojines en tonos rosados para la habitación del televisor, y dos alfombras del mismo tono para su despacho. El siguiente cambio sería descolgar esos cuadros.

El taxi se detuvo frente a la mansión y Candy vio el auto de Terry aparcado adyacente al garaje. Le pagó al taxista y salió del auto. Subió las escaleras pensando en el cansancio de las compras cuando la puerta principal se abrió y Terry salió al porche con gesto de disgusto.

-¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó él sin permitir algún saludo amable de ella.

-En la galería.

-¿Qué le has hecho a tu cabello?-no había notado ese cambio en ella hasta ese momento.

-Quise arreglarlo como lo usaba en la universidad. ¿No te gusta?

Terry se quedó atónito, limitándose a mirarla sin hablar.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?

-Ocurre que he llamado para saber de ti y Dorothy me dice que no sabe a donde saliste-su voz parecía reclamarle.

-Le dije que iría de compras. Soy una mujer adulta, no me trates como si fuera una adolescente que viola las reglas.

-¿Te tardaste tres horas en comprar eso?-señaló la pequeña bolsa que ella cargaba.

-¡Claro que no! El resto de mis compras lo van a enviar, no quería cargar con todo.

-¿Y por qué no le pediste a Tom que te llevara, o por qué no esperaste por mí?

-Quise salir sola. Tengo más de 18 años, y eso me permite decidir que hacer. ¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal?

-¡Estaba preocupado!

-¿Estabas preocupado?-repitió ella irónicamente- ¿Por eso regresaste ayer a las 3 de la madrugada? ¿Por eso te fuiste esta mañana sin desayunar? ¿Por eso no te molestaste en avisar si llegarías a cenar? No creo que la excusa de "estoy preocupado" sea la correcta. ¡Y si pretendes controlar mi vida en este matrimonio, no me extraña que ninguno de los dos no sepamos que hacía en una carretera en Newark!

Candy observó la sorpresa en su rostro, y entendió que no acostumbraba a confrontarlo con frecuencia desde que se conocía. Él le dijo que no discutían. Pero ella no estaba discutiendo, estaba exponiendo su perspectiva. No esperó a que él reaccionara, avanzó hasta la puerta y subió a su alcoba.

Las palabras de Candy habían golpeado a Terry casi físicamente. ¡Nunca se había dirigido a él así! Pero él tampoco la había interrogado de esa manera. Estaba preocupado por ella.

No pudo evitar preguntarse si esa preocupación era causada por pensar que ella habría podido recuperar la memoria y correr a los brazos de su amante.

Maldijo entre dientes mientras frotaba su cabello. Su esposa nunca se había quejado de sus horas de llegada, siempre estaba esperándolo, dispuesta a darle la bienvenida con su cuerpo, o en su despacho, donde trabajaba en nuevos proyectos para obras de caridad, recibiéndolo con una sonrisa…

Ahora, empezaba a darse cuenta de cuanto tiempo la había dejado sola.

Terry no era experto en disculpas, porque casi nunca había tenido que recurrir a ellas, pero sabía que si no se disculpaba con ella podría marcharse. Tal vez estuviera preparando su equipaje en ese mismo instante…

Azotó la puerta antes de subir con velocidad a la planta de las habitaciones. La puerta del cuarto de ella estaba entreabierta. La abrió sin pausas esperando ver una maleta sobre la cama, pero sólo encontró a Candy sentada, revisando un juego de pinceles.

Cuando alzó la cabeza y lo miró Terry respiró aliviado.

-Supongo que debí tocar antes de entrar.

-Dejé la puerta abierta.

-¿Esperabas que yo entrara?

Candy dejó el estuche a un lado de la cama.

-No sé lo que esperaba. ¿Te imaginas lo confundida que estoy?

Terry avanzó con lentitud, y luego tomó asiento junto a ella.

-Creo que no.

-Gracias por ser sincero-le sonrió ladeando su cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

Terry también la observó con aprensión. Pensó que era muy valiente por sobrellevar las consecuencias del accidente a pesar de su desorientación. Internamente, recordó la sombra que se adueñó de su lindo rostro los últimos meses pasados.

Quería besarla, tocarla, hacerle el amor hasta ser el único para ella…pero sabía que aún tenían un largo camino que recorrer antes de volver a ser marido y mujer. Al menos, su cabeza se lo recordaba, porque su cuerpo tenía otras ideas.

-Me excedí cuando llegaste a la casa-dijo decidiendo escuchar a su cabeza-. Lo siento.

-Me trataste como si no pudiera hacer nada sin tu consentimiento. No puedo vivir así.

Terry se maravilló con la convicción que estaba usando ella y la sinceridad que expresaban sus palabras. Se preguntó por qué la antigua Candy se había vuelto tan sumisa.

-Lo sé. Nuestro matrimonio no era así antes. Dices que estas confundida, y creo que yo también lo estoy, aunque no tanto como tú. No sabía si ibas a sobrevivir después de ese accidente. Sólo han pasado tres días desde que saliste del hospital, y lo cierto es que estoy preocupado por ti.

Candy tocó su mano con la suya y esto le dio a Terry la seguridad de tener su confianza. Sólo tenía sus manos sobre las de él, pero ese gesto les hizo sentir una química indiscutible a los dos.

-Estoy bien, Terry. Mis costillas sanarán pronto. Todavía me canso pero cada vez menos. No tienes por que preocuparte.

Deseando que no apartara su mano, le preguntó para mantener la conversación:

-¿Qué compraste?

-Pinceles y varios óleos. Algunos marcos para encuadrar los lienzos. Quiero volver a pintar. También compré algunas cosas para mi despacho. Lo pagué todo con la tarjeta. Espero que no te moleste.

-Claro que no me molesta. No tienes que pedirme permiso para comprar nada. También tienes una chequera en tu escritorio. Dorothy me dijo que ya viste el archivador. Quería mostrártelo, pero…

-Ibas retrasado a tu trabajo-concluyó ella interrumpiéndolo.

Terry nunca se había sentido culpable por las largas horas de trabajo que tenía. ¿Por qué ahora se sentía así?

-Mi negocio no se basa sólo en investigaciones de empresas norteamericanas. También incluye varios mercados extranjeros. Debo hacer muchas llamadas internacionales en la noche.

-¿A qué te dedicas exactamente?

-Invierto el dinero de otros, además del mío.

-Y debes hacerlo bien.

La curiosidad de ella lo sorprendió. Él nunca hablaba de su trabajo con Candy pensando que le aburriría escucharlo.

-Cuando era niño aprendí muy rápido. Por eso mis padres me enviaron a una escuela especial, para probar mis habilidades. Pero no me gustó el ambiente que se respiraba, la actitud de superioridad de los otros niños. Me alejaron de lo familiar, de Archie, que era más como un hermano que un primo para mí. El caso es que no me relacionaba con los demás niños como con mis primos, y entonces, cuando no estaba estudiando o jugando fútbol, analizaba los mercados financieros.

-Como pasatiempo-ella sonrió.

-Sí. Al principio era una afición, pero luego me fascinó. Archie, Stear y yo, teníamos un salario en verano por trabajar en la granja de mi tía. Cuando cumplí 14 años, los convencí para que me dejaran invertir su dinero. Hablé con mi padre de mis ideas y él las siguió e hizo la inversión por mí.

-¿Y ganaste?

Terry rió.

-Por supuesto. Desde entonces, Archie y Stear siguieron dándome su salario y también sus ganancias.

Candy lo miró con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó él.

-Trato de imaginarte con botas y un sombrero de vaquero.

-¿Y?

Candy apartó la mirada y retiró su mano. Terry pudo haber notado el gesto, pero quería saber que estaba pensando ella. Tomó su barbilla y le hizo volver el rostro hacia él. Se había sonrojado.

-Respóndeme-le pidió suavemente.

-Creo que debes ser un vaquero muy atractivo-le dijo bajando la mirada.

Lo dijo con tanta sencillez, con una timidez que excitó tanto y tan rápido a Terry que la cabeza de éste no pudo impedir sus acciones. Rodeó sus hombros con un brazo, deseándola más que nunca buscó sus labios.

Cuando Candy levantó su mano para apoyarla en su hombro, él rogó para que no lo apartara. Pero, en lugar de resistirse, Candy pasó sus manos tras su cuello, haciendo que se le acelerara el pulso por la exquisita sensación de su toque. A la vez que penetraba con su lengua la boca de ella, la tumbó en la cama sin detenerse a pensar…

El teléfono del buró empezó a sonar en ese momento. Por algún motivo, Dorothy no había contestado. Cuando Terry había llamado a casa para saber de Candy, había decidido no asistir a una reunión de negocios, pidiendo a sus asociados que lo llamaran si lo necesitaban.

Se apartó de ella, y con la respiración agitada descolgó el auricular.

-Grandchester.

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que la llamada se cortara. Terry maldijo entre dientes, sintiendo su pulso acelerarse por un motivo diferente al anterior.

Candy tenía el cabello revuelto, y los labios ligeramente inflamados por el beso.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó.

Terry cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de controlar sus emociones. Alguien había llamado y colgado antes de pronunciar palabra. Una nueva llamada sin respuesta. ¿El amante de Candy?

No sabía como separar el pasado del presente, igual que no podía separar a la mujer que tenia enfrente de su esposa antes del accidente.

-Alguien se equivocó de número-trató de parecer tranquilo, pero su voz delató la rabia.

-Terry…

-Será mejor que baje a ver por qué Dorothy no ha contestado el teléfono. Luego volveré a la oficina. Trabajaré hasta tarde, así que no me esperes.

-No tienes que irte a la oficina para alejarte de mí.

-No voy a…-calló. No tenía sentido mentir-. Tengo que aclarar unas cosas. Será más fácil si no estoy aquí.

-Porque estoy yo-dijo ella con la esperanza de que él lo negara.

-Tu necesitabas salir esta tarde-replicó él-. Ahora yo necesito salir-se levantó y avanzó hasta la puerta. Se volvió antes de salir y vio en sus profundos ojos verdes un desconcierto-. Nos veremos mañana.

Después de salir, no pudo olvidar la expresión de sus ojos. No pudo olvidar su cuerpo presionado contra el de ella. No podía olvidar que tal vez le había sido infiel.

& & &

Dos horas más tarde, Terry esperaba una llamada sentado frente a su despacho. Apenas sonó el teléfono descolgó el auricular. Tal vez era la primera vez que pedía un consejo en su vida pero el suceso de la llamada sin contestar lo había llevado a eso.

-Grandchester-contestó

-Habla la doctora Coswell, Sr. Grandchester.

-Dijo que la llamara si tenía alguna pregunta que hacerle. Necesito saber cómo debo enfrentar algo.

-Pues adelante.

-Supongo que lo que diga quedará entre nosotros.

-Por supuesto. La confidencialidad de mi trabajo se extiende entre los miembros de la familia de mis pacientes. Pero si quiere que le oculte algo a su esposa es otra cosa.

Terry se dio ánimos para seguir a delante hasta obtener la opinión de la doctora.

-Había un distanciamiento entre nosotros antes del accidente, y creo que Candy estaba teniendo una aventura. No sé a dónde iba o por qué estaba en Newark. Quisiera hablar con ella de esto, pero es necesario que recuerde primero.

-Imagino que esa incertidumbre está afectando su relación.

-Tanto como su amnesia.

-Y quiere saber si puede hablarle de sus sospechas.

-Sí.

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que la mujer volviese a hablar.

-­­¿Ha tenido Candy algún destello de recuerdo?

-Si es así, no me lo ha dicho.

-¿Quiere hacer lo que es mejor para usted, o lo que es mejor para ella?

Antes de responder, observó detenidamente la fotografía que descansaba sobre su escritorio. Era de su luna de miel, la que pasaron juntos en Hawai.

-Haré lo que sea mejor para ella.

-Mi opinión, es que Candy debe recordar de forma natural, sin revelaciones traumáticas. No ha pasado una semana desde que salió del hospital, Sr. Grandchester. Cuando se adapte a su medio, los recuerdos podrían volver. Dele tiempo al tiempo.

-Eso significa que no puedo hacer nada.

-Puede apoyar a su mujer. Reconstruir la relación que tenían, o empezar una nueva. Puede ser paciente y esperar.

Después de colgar el teléfono, Terry comprendió que no había obtenido el consejo que esperaba, pero al menos había resuelto su pregunta. No podía compartir sus sospechas con su esposa.

Sólo le quedaba esperar a que ella recuperara sus recuerdos por sí misma. Tendría que vivir con sus dudas y esperar que su matrimonio sobreviviera.

& & &

El viernes en la mañana Teodora trotaba libre por la planicie de hierba en los terrenos adyacentes a la mansión, mientras que Candy hacía un retrato de la yegua en un pequeño lienzo, tratando de distraer sus pensamientos para no pensar en Terry y en los sentimientos que en ella despertaban cuando lo tenía en frente. En los últimos días, había descubierto algo muy característico de él. Cuando no quería confrontar sus sentimientos, se alejaba. ¿Habría sido siempre así en su matrimonio?

Terminaba de darle color a las nubes de su lienzo cuando sintió que la piel se le erizaba. El contacto de una mirada profunda con su piel fue el causante de su crispamiento. Dejó el pincel y el lienzo sobre su estuche cuando sintió que Terry se acercaba. Se volvió dubitativa, preguntándose la razón por la cual estaría en casa, después de haberse marchado antes del desayuno.

La intensa mirada de Terry la hizo sentir como si no llevara puestos los vaqueros ni el jersey.

-¿Por qué volviste tan temprano?-comenzó ella- ¿Ocurrió algo malo?

-No he vuelto para vigilarte, si es lo que te preocupa-le contestó con brusquedad-. Vine por unos papeles, y también para preguntarte algo.

-Aquí me tienes-dijo Candy con una sonrisa que no pudo suavizar la expresión de su rostro.

-Llamó mi madre. Va a dar una fiesta esta noche y quiere saber si asistiremos. Quería consultarlo antes contigo.

-Me gustaría asistir. ¿Quiénes irán?

-Algunos amigos de mis padres, Archie y unos invitados de él. Los conoces a todos. Por eso pensé que tal vez no querrías ir.

-¿Prefieres que me esconda?

-Claro que no. Estaba pensando en ti y en las preguntas que tendrás que soportar...

-Que tendremos que soportar-corrigió ella-. Tuve un accidente No recuerdo nuestro matrimonio. No tengo nada de que avergonzarme, ni tu tampoco.

Terry calló un breve momento antes de hablar.

-¿Has pensado que esas preguntas también pueden resultar incómodas para mí? A fin de cuentas, nuestro matrimonio es lo único que no puedes recordar.

Era eso lo que le preocupaba.

-Lo siento, Terry. Lamento no haber pensado en eso. No tenemos que ir sino quieres-dijo ella bajando levemente la cabeza.

Él metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-No necesito que te compadezcas de mi-la repuesta de ella endureció más su rostro-. Y no vamos a escondernos. Sólo quería que supieras lo que vamos a afrontar.

Sintiendo la lejanía de él, Candy alargó una de sus manos hasta él y alcanzó a sujetar su brazo.

-No es compasión lo que siento por ti. No sé porque no puedo recordar nuestro matrimonio más que tú. A no ser que me ocultes algo.

Por unos instantes, Candy creyó ver una expresión diferente en el rostro de él, pero luego su mirada volvió cerrarse.

-El otro día, llamé a la doctora Coswell porque estaba preocupado por ti. Insistió en lo que ya nos dijo, que los recuerdos volverían solos.

-¿Estabas preocupado por mí?

-¿Por qué te sorprende? Siempre me he preocupado por ti, Candy.

Su última afirmación le dio base para decir lo que pensaba.

-Entonces regresa temprano hoy a casa para que pasemos tiempo juntos-se había quedado esperándolo durante las tres noches anteriores, pero se había dormido antes de que Terry regresara.

Candy pensó que se alejaría cuando sacó las manos de los bolsillos, pero no se apartó. Se limitó a mirarla.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?

-Sí-contestó ella con simplicidad.

-Volveré a la casa a las seis de la tarde. La fiesta comienza a las siete.

-¿Cómo debo vestirme?

Terry sonrió.

-A mi me gustas así. ¿Dónde encontraste esa ropa?

Por su respuesta, parecía que antes acostumbraba a vestir elegante incluso para estar en casa.

-En uno de los cajones más bajos del armario. Pero no creo que sea lo más apropiado para la cena.

-Busca en tu armario. Sabrás que escoger. Tienes excelentes gustos en cuanto al vestir. Y tratando otro asunto, las cosas que compraste ya llegaron. Están en el vestíbulo.

-¿Quieres verlas?-preguntó sonriendo, pero al ver que Terry miraba su reloj, añadió-. No importa, no es importante.

-Muéstramelas de todos modos. ¿Dónde quieres poner los paquetes?

-Abajo. Pero si tienes prisa...

-Tengo 30 minutos todavía. Vamos. Enséñame lo que compraste.

Estando los dos en el vestíbulo, Terry tomó dos grandes bolsas preguntándose por su contenido. Candy había logrado picar su curiosidad. Ella tomó un tercer paquete más pequeño y lo guió hasta la habitación.

Una vez abajo, Terry la miró mientras sacaba los cojines de una de las bolsas y los colocaba sobre el sofá. Cuando sacó una de las alfombras de otra bolsa, vio como se llevaba una mano a los costados. Enseguida, se la quitó:

-¿Dónde quieres que la ponga?

-Frente al armario archivador del despacho, y la otra en la entrada.

Después de colocar las alfombras en su lugar, Terry miró a su alrededor.

-No cabe la menor duda de que se ve más bonito así.

-Ahora sólo me resta quitar esos feos cuadros de la pared. He pensado tal vez en pintar algo nuevo, y pasar por la galería por algo de inspiración.

-¿Qué tienes pensado?

-No lo sé. Pero quiero que sea algo acorde con el color de las alfombras.

-Hay unas fotos tuyas enmarcadas en la planta de arriba.

-¿De verdad?-su expresión parecía ser la de una niña ansiosa por recibir un regalo.

-Sí. ¿Quieres que las baje?

-Quizás Tom pueda hacerlo. Sé que tienes que irte.

Terry se dio cuanta de que no quería que Tom las bajara. Quería ver la expresión de ella cuando viera aquellas fotografías que la reflejaban en la universidad.

-¿Te importaría esperar hasta esta noche, cuando regresemos a casa? Me gustaría estar aquí cuando las veas.

-¿Por si me ayudan a recordar algo?

Había olvidado la situación en la que estaban, por unos breves momentos.

-Sí, creo que será lo mejor que estemos juntos-contestó tratando de protegerse de nuevo-. Trataré de volver a tiempo esta tarde.

-¿Terry?

Se detuvo en el umbral al escuchar su voz, y la miró fijamente.

-Estoy deseando que llegue esta noche-habló con una voz diferente a la que había estado usando antes.

¿Para estar con él? ¿O para ir a la fiesta?

Terry no preguntó. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y salió del despacho, pensando en lo linda que se veía Candy, y cuanto deseaba tenerla en sus brazos otra vez.

**Notas finales:**

¡Hola otra vez! Hoy aparezco para entregarles otro cap más de esta historia, y como siempre, espero que les guste y que sea de su agrado. Quiero agradecerles otra vez por sus comentarios, y claro por seguir la historia.

Diana querida: claro que le falta sabor a la historia, me sorprendes con tu capacidad de acertar…siempre me delato, :P.

**Avances del próx. Cap:** Una fiesta, proyectos, ¿rumores de compartir? ¡Candy empieza a recordar su pasado!

Cualquier comentario con un review llegará. Nos leemos en el próximo Cáp. :-)

_Karlina._


	5. Confusiones

**CAPITULO 4: CONFUSIONES**

Terry había llegado a su casa justo a la hora, pero no había visto a su esposa desde su llegada.

-Está arreglándose para la fiesta. Supongo que para evitar retardos luego-le informó Dorothy cuando le preguntó por ella.

Él sólo se había cambiado por un traje un poco más formal. Pero los ojos se le desorbitaron con la vista que ahora tenía en frente:

Candy bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa, llevando un vestido negro. El corpiño enmarcaba su delgada figura, y sus brazos quedaban completamente desnudos. El escote era muy cerrado, pero se ajustaba en demasía, resaltando bastante su busto. Su cabello caía gracioso sobre sus sienes desde lo alto de su cabeza, arreglado en un peinado que proyectaba su rizada cabellera.

El sonido de sus tacones y del roce de su falda con el suelo le pareció una señal excitante de su potente feminidad. Candy siempre había sido una mujer muy femenina, muy atrayente…

Cuando ella alzó la vista, descubrió su intensa mirada sobre ella.

-Nunca había visto ese vestido-dijo él con voz grave.

-Es la primera vez que yo lo veo también-respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-Date la vuelta-le dijo después de quitarle un ligero abrigo blanco de las manos.

Candy le obedeció cual niña, y tembló cuando su piel rozó con la propia.

-Nunca habías usado un vestido como éste-le dijo deslizando un dedo sobre sus hombros desnudos.

Candy sintió un intoxicante estremecimiento de excitación cuando sintió su contacto, como si su cuerpo supiera lo que sucedería aunque ella no pudiera recordarlo.

-Me pareció el más adecuado para la ocasión.

-O decidiste usarlo con un propósito específico- la voz de Terry sonó fría, pero antes de que ella pudiera preguntar algo añadió-. Mejor salgamos ya, o se nos hará tarde.

Terry se había mostrado interesado, atraído hacia ella, pero al siguiente segundo parecía no querer mirarla si quiera. ¿Acaso le había desagrado su elección de vestido?

Los padres de Terry no vivían muy lejos, y al llegar a la mansión una doncella les abrió la puerta. Eleanor Grandchester salió a recibirlos en el vestíbulo.

-Me alegra tanto verte, Candy-dijo abordando a Candy tomando una de sus manos-. ¿Cómo va tu recuperación? Tienes un semblante muy bueno. Te ves muy linda con el cabello rizado.

-Estoy bien. Y quiero agradecerle por habernos invitado. Pero creo que tendrá que presentarme a todos los demás.

Candy se sintió bien con la sincera amabilidad que usaba Eleanor.

-Los demás invitados saben de tu accidente. Les he pedido que te tratasen como si te conocieran por primera vez. Ven conmigo, Candy, para presentártelos.

Terry la siguió mientras que su madre la llevaba al salón. Su primo, Archie, fue el primero en acercarse. Candy se alegró de ver un rostro conocido, pero cuando Archie la miró de pies a cabeza, detallándola considerablemente, arqueó las cejas y miró a Terry como si tratara de decirle algo. Sentía que Archie la miraba con desconfianza, pero aún así se mostró muy amable con ella. Su madre era la hermana de Eleanor. Los Corwnell fueron igual de cariñosos son ella como los padres de Terry, y así pudo relajarse un poco más.

En la cena, ocupaba el asiento entre Terry y Eleanor.

-Candy, tal vez sea demasiado pronto-dijo la Sra. Grandchester en un momento- pero me gustaría saber que piensas hacer con respecto al último proyecto en el que trabajabas.

-Todavía no he revisado los archivos que tengo en mi estudio personal.

-Este proyecto es muy importante. Aceptaste organizar un evento benéfico para ayudar a un orfanato a cubrir las necesidades que tienen los niños que viven en él. Necesito saber si estás dispuesta a hacerlo.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Tú organizaste casi todo, y buscaste las fundaciones. Ya están recibiendo las donaciones para el Hogar de Pony, que es el orfanato, y todo ha sido depositado en una cuenta adjunta. También ibas a actuar como maestra de ceremonias en el evento, porque nadie quería dar el discurso de apertura.

-Creo que puedo hacerlo. Pero necesitaré tu ayuda, para saber todos los detalles.

-Por supuesto, Candy. ¿Por qué no nos vemos la semana que viene? Todavía quedan varias semanas antes de la noche del evento. Aunque puedes pensarlo si así lo quieres.

-No. Es justo lo que quiero para ocupar mi tiempo.

Terry se inclinó hacia ella, y su aliento rozó su mejilla al hablarle.

-¿Sabes las responsabilidades que estás aceptando?

Cuando Candy se volvió para verle a los ojos, sus labios casi se tocaron.

-Quiero hacer esto, Terry. No puedo pasarme todo el día en casa esperando a recordar como era mi vida.

Candy creyó ver un brillo de admiración en los ojos de Terry, pero dudó al ver como éste apartaba la mirada.

Después de cenar, la rubia se disculpó para ir al servicio y retocar su maquillaje. Estaba cerca de salir cuando oyó que alguien mencionaba su nombre del otro lado de la puerta.

-Es muy raro que estuviera en Newark, y ni siquiera su esposo sabe que hacía allí. Y si alguien lo sabe, no lo mencionan.

-Eleanor no toca el tema. ¿Crees que Candy estuviera ebria cuando se salió de la carretera y por eso insistan en ser discretos?

-No lo sé. Pero yo, a diferencia de ella, no me despegaría de un hombre como Terry. Tal vez, la muy inocente no haya escuchado los rumores.

-Tal vez. O tal vez se resignó a compartir.

Candy se quedó helada. ¿Ebria?

En sus años de la universidad nunca bebió más que en una o dos ocasiones con sus compañeros, pero…

¿Sería ése el motivo por el cual Terry se mostraba distante? ¿Se habría vuelto dependiente del alcohol durante su matrimonio? Y ese comentario… ¿A qué rumores se referían? ¿Qué habrían querido decir con el hecho de que ella compartiera?

Tenía que hallar respuestas a sus nuevas preguntas.

Abrió con fuerza la puerta para captar la atención de las dos mujeres y que ambas pudieran verle. Les sonrió irónicamente y fue en busca de su marido. Lo encontró hablando con otros dos hombres en la biblioteca.

-Lamento interrumpirlos-dijo, dirigiéndose a Terry-, pero necesito hablar contigo un momento.

Terry calló durante unos segundos, y una vocecita interna en su cabeza le susurró a Candy: _"Te va a decir que está ocupado"_. ¿Era una deducción, o un recuerdo de algo sucedido anteriormente? Antes de que pudiera entender su reacción, Terry se disculpó con los dos hombres. Luego tomó su mano derecha y la guió hasta una habitación vacía junto al vestíbulo.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-¿Tuve el accidente porque estaba ebria?

-¡Candy!-su sola suposición le sorprendió.

-¿Es o no es así?

-No, por supuesto que no. ¿De dónde has sacado esa deducción?

-Escuché a un par de amigas de tu madre hablando sobre mí y han dicho que ese podía ser el motivo por el que ninguno de ustedes menciona el accidente.

-Son habladurías, Candy, aunque sean amigas de mi madre. Piensan que deben saberlo todo de todo el mundo. Mis padres no son así.

-Pero es coherente. El hecho de que tuviera una adicción al alcohol puede ser la razón por la cual te muestras distante conmigo, por la que no me hablas de nuestra relación…

Terry la tomó de los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí mismo.

-Olvida eso. No tienes ninguna adicción al alcohol. Puedes revisar tus informes médicos, si no me crees. Después del accidente te hicieron análisis del nivel de alcohol en la sangre. No estabas ebria.

Candy se sintió liberada, aliviada hasta el punto de sentir como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-Y en cuanto a nuestro matrimonio-siguió Terry-, sigo las indicaciones de la doctora Coswell. Ella dice que debes recordar por ti misma.

Candy quería abrazarlo, lanzarse entre sus brazos, refugiarse en su calor…

-¿Y la distancia entre nosotros?

Terry la soltó y se apartó.

-Es una situación difícil y extraña. Es lógico que haya un distanciamiento entre nosotros.

-Pero…siento como si estuvieras molesto conmigo, por alguna razón. Y si no me dices cuál…

-¿No es suficiente que nuestras vidas hayan cambiado completamente por el accidente? ¿Qué antes tuviera una mujer y después del accidente no?

-Sigo siendo tu mujer-dijo ella con suavidad.

-No puedes recordar nada sobre nuestro matrimonio. Y yo estoy durmiendo en una de las habitaciones para invitados.

-Te he pedido un poco de tiempo…

Terry movió la mano en el aire con gesto de impotencia.

-Bien, tómate todo el tiempo que quieras. Pero luego, no me preguntes porque hay un distanciamiento entre nosotros.

Sin agregar más, se volvió y salió de la habitación.

Sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban, Candy se dejó caer en un sofá cercano, luchando por contener las lágrimas que pedían salir. Tenía que recuperar la compostura antes de volver al salón. Y tenía que averiguar que era lo más conveniente para su matrimonio con Terry. No pudo preguntarle sobre los "rumores" que tal vez había escuchado, como sugirieron las mujeres.

Unas pisadas sobre el suelo la sacaron de sus pensamientos y la pusieron en alerta. Pensó que era él…pero en lugar de ver a Terry, vio a Archie.

-Terry parece estar muy molesto-dijo-. ¿Estás bien?

Candy respiró hondamente antes de hablar.

-No lo sé, Archie. ¿Podrías hablarme algo de mi matrimonio? ¿Me dirías si teníamos algún problema?

Archie se sentó junto a ella antes de hablar.

-No puedo decirte nada, Candy. Eso es entre Terry y tú.

-Es tan confuso…No sé qué hacer, qué decir o cómo actuar.

-Sigue tus instintos. Y tu corazón.

Sus ojos castaños parecían tan amables, y su voz tan compasiva…Una imagen destelló frente a ella con tanta claridad que Candy tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Era Archie. No estaba vestido tan formal, sino más bien como un vaquero. Estaba sentado en el mismo sofá, entregándole un regalo, una cajita. La caja era de música, con una linda bailarina que danzaba al compás de la melodía. Y oyó su voz.

_"Quería hacerte un regalo de cumpleaños tan lindo como tú"_.

-¿Candy? ¿Qué sucede, Candy?-preguntó Archie en el presente-. Te has puesto muy pálida…

-¡Acabo de recordar algo! Tú y yo…sentados aquí. ¡Me regalaste una caja de música por mi cumpleaños!

Archie se levantó con un solo movimiento.

-¡Voy a buscar a Terry!

Candy lo sujetó por una mano.

-No. No es mucho…

-Pero es un comienzo. Espérame aquí.

Candy cerró los ojos cuando se quedó sola, deseando que los recuerdos volvieran uno a uno. Pero no pudo recordar más, y cuando Terry entró con Archie a la habitación, dijo:

-Sólo ha sido un destello.

-Cuéntamelo-Terry se sentó junto a ella pero no la tocó.

Candy le relató el recuerdo, describiendo la caja de música, la ropa que llevaba Archie y lo que él le dijo.

-¿No recuerdas que había alguien más?

-Sólo he visto a Archie en mi recuerdo. ¿Fue así?

-No lo sé. Recuerdo que tuve un compromiso que surgió a última hora y tuve que volar a los Ángeles.

-Te di el obsequio antes de comer-dijo Archie-, porque te molestó que Terry tuviera que irse. Mis tíos te dieron el suyo luego.

Candy recordaba su emoción por el regalo de Archie, no su molestia por la partida de Terry. Aún así, se sentía decepcionada, y era una decepción del presente. Terry se había perdido su cumpleaños.

-¿No recuerdas el día siguiente?-preguntó su marido- Noté que habías llorado, y te compré un ramo de rosas.

Candy negó con la cabeza, agitando los rizos de su cabello.

La expresión de Terry reveló el dolor que él sintió, y supo por qué. Recordaba a Archie, pero no a su esposo.

-Debo haberlo recordado porque Archie se sentó en el mismo lugar que aquella tarde.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones. La situación se está aclarando. Sea cuál sea el motivo, tu mente me ha borrado.

-Terry…

Él se levantó pero se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Por qué no hablas más con Archie? Tal vez recuerdes algo más.

Mirando a su primo antes de salir, Archie agregó:

-No seas un…-pero Terry ya se había marchado. Archie se volvió para ver a Candy-. No sé si ir tras él, o quedarme contigo.

-Vete. Entiendo por qué se siente así. Necesita hablar con alguien de su confianza, y es obvio que no confía en mí. No te preocupes por mí. Estoy bien.

-¿Estás segura?

Candy fingió una sonrisa antes de responder.

-Estoy segura.

Cuando Archie la dejó sola, la rubia cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de entender los sentimientos que sentía ahora. Se sentía muy atraída y unida a Terry. Recordó la primera noche que llegó a la mansión, cuando Terry había entrado al baño mientras ella estaba en la bañera. No sabía si aquel pánico era un recuerdo, pero es que había visto a Archie con tanta claridad hacía unos momentos…

¿Por qué no podía recordar a Terry de la misma forma?

Mirando sus manos apoyada en el regazo de la silla notó por primera vez que no llevaba anillos. Obviamente, antes del accidente tenía un anillo de casada y, probablemente uno de compromiso. ¿Los llevaba puestos cuando tuvo el accidente? ¿O se los había quitado antes de ir a Newark?

Otra pregunta pendiente que hacerle a su marido.

& & &

El resto de la velada transcurrió lentamente. Terry habló con sus padres y sus amigos, fingiendo que todo era normal.

Después del incidente, comenzó a dibujarse una imagen de su matrimonio que le desagradaba. Antes del accidente de Candy, nunca antes había notado cuanto tiempo la había dejado sola. Nunca se preguntó si le importaba. Candy nunca había objetado ni la más mínima queja. Siempre estaba dispuesta a apoyarlo en todo, acompañarlo a las cenas a las que él asistía cuando no estaba en su trabajo.

Tener éxito siempre había sido algo primordial para él. Había escogido a Candy para que estuviese a su lado, compartiéndolo todo. Pero ya no estaba seguro si ése era el lugar donde ella quería estar. Y si algún día recuperaba su memoria…

Seguramente hallaría varias respuestas a sus interrogantes, pero correría el riesgo de perder su matrimonio.

En medio de las personas, buscó a Candy con la mirada, y la vio sentada junto a su madre. El bonito rubor de sus mejillas había desaparecido, y podía ver que estaba cansada.

Se aproximó hasta ella, y le interrogó:

-¿Estás lista para que nos marchemos?

-Terry querido, tienes que…-le dijo su madre, pero se volvió a verla a ella-. Te ves tan encantadora, Candy, que a ratos olvido que todavía estás recuperándote.

La rubia se puso de pie y tomó las manos de Eleanor.

-Me he divertido esta noche. Gracias por invitarnos, Eleanor.

El Sr. Richard se acercó hasta ellos.

-Quédate con los invitados, Eleanor. Yo los escoltaré hasta la puerta.

-Nos vemos el miércoles a la hora del almuerzo-le recordó Eleanor a Candy-. Avísame si quieres que mande a mi chofer a recogerte.

Con brevedad se despidieron de los demás invitados y ambos salieron al vestíbulo acompañados por Richard. Mientras le ayudaba a Candy con su abrigo, se animó a hablar:

-¿Vas a hacer ese viaje a Londres ahora que Candy regresó a casa?

-No lo he decidido todavía-respondió Terry, tratando de darle a entender que no quería hablar de eso.

-¿Pensabas viajar antes de mi accidente?-preguntó curiosa ella.

En aquel entonces, Terry le había mencionado el viaje, y Candy le había pedido que lo postergara hasta el verano, aunque él no pensaba complacerla. El accidente lo había hecho cambiar de parecer.

-Iba a viajar a Londres para abrir una sucursal de Grandchester Financial.

-Abrir la sucursal podría llevarte varias semanas-dijo Richard- pero ahora que Candy se está recuperando…

-He decidido esperar un poco más-dijo Terry.

-Habías dicho que debías aprovechar la oportunidad mientras las condiciones económicas…

-Papá, éste no es el momento de hablar de eso. Candy no tiene una semana en casa.

-Pasar más tiempo juntos puede ayudarme a recobrar la memoria.

-Pues llévala contigo, y disfruten de una segunda luna de miel.

Terry respetaba a su padre, pero en ese momento hubiese querido hacer algo para que desapareciera.

-Sr. Grandchester, si Terry y yo decidiéramos pasar una segunda luna de miel, no creo que sería lo mejor que se dedicara a trabajar-aclaró Candy con una sonrisa.

-Creo que tienes razón. De acuerdo, no insistiré más. Pero Candy, si no puedes llamarme papá, ¿qué tal si me dices Richard?

-Me gustaría llamarte papá. Hace mucho que no tengo un padre-dijo ella antes de abrazarlo.

Terry nunca había visto a su padre tan emotivo. Se sintió un poco aislado. Candy parecía tener cariño y afecto por todos sus parientes y amigos, pero no era el caso con él.

En el trayecto de regreso, Terry la miró varias veces. De vez en vez, cerraba los ojos y apoyaba la cabeza contar el respaldo del asiento. Quería hablarle, pero también quería mirarla a la cara para poder dirigirle la palabra.

Cuando el auto se detuvo en el garaje, Candy salió sin decir nada. El garaje se veía tan vacío sin el auto de ella.

-Mañana podemos ir a comprar un auto para ti-sugirió él.

-Espero poder conducir después de mi próxima cita con la doctora Coswell. ¿Trabajas los sábados?

Sí lo hacía, durante toda la mañana y a veces parte de la tarde.

-Podríamos pasar el día de mañana juntos. Creo que es muy tarde para bajar tus fotos.

Los dos siguieron hasta el vestíbulo, y cuando Candy comenzó a quitarse el abrigo para colgarlo en el armario, Terry comprendió que si no hablaba, ella subiría a su dormitorio y cerraría la puerta.

-No debí abandonarte como lo hice hoy en casa de mis padres-dijo al fin-. No ha estado bien.

Candy giró sobre sus pasos para verle de frente.

-Te molestó que recordara a Archie y no a ti. Lo entiendo.

Su comprensión era la misma. Seguía siendo parte de su personalidad. Terry se preguntó sin antes se había aprovechado de eso.

-Si me hubiera quedado contigo, si hubiéramos hablado, tal vez habrías recordado algo más.

-Tal vez, o tal vez no. Empiezo a entender que tratar de recordar deliberadamente no va a servirme. Los recuerdos volverán por sorpresa, como hoy.

-¿Me dirás cuando eso suceda? ¿Sin importar los recuerdos que sean?

-Claro que lo haré, Terry. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

Porque quizás fueran muy íntimos. Porque podrían destruir su matrimonio.

-Por mi forma de actuar el día de hoy-mintió Terry-. Prométeme que me dirás todo lo que recuerdes.

-Lo prometo, Terry.

Los ojos verdes de Candy eran tan transparentes…sin secretos. Terry deseó tocar sus brazos desnudos, quitarle ese vestido, más provocativo que ninguno de los que antes había usado. Podría haber jurado que veía sus pezones a través de la tela. Esa tarde al verla vestida así, sospechó que lo había comprado para que otro hombre disfrutara quitándoselo. Pero no había sido así…Ella lo estaba usando para él.

Arriesgándose, deslizó su dedo índice desde su mejilla hasta su cuello, y en descenso…

-¿Estás usando brassiere?-murmuró.

-Sí…-bajó levemente la mirada- Estaba junto con el vestido. Es…muy pequeño.

El pensamiento del brassiere, y la idea de quitárselo lo obligó a colocar sus manos sobre los brazos desnudos de ella. Los acarició suavemente, sin desviar su mirada.

-Terry…-susurró ella-… ¿dónde esta mi anillo de casada?

Los pensamientos de una noche de pasión con ella giraron a otra dirección.

-Tu anillo de casada y el de compromiso están en la caja fuerte. Cuando ingresaste al hospital la enfermera te los quitó. ¿Quieres usarlos?-preguntó esperanzado.

-No sé si es lo correcto. Aún no me siento casada.

-Eso puede remediarse fácilmente-dijo él y al tomarla entre sus brazos la besó en los labios.

Sintió que entreabría sus labios para tomar aire y aprovechó el momento para deslizar su lengua en su boca. Su dulce sabor lo excitó tanto que no pudo seguir pensando. Sintió la necesidad de acariciarla cuando ella deslizó sus manos por su pecho hasta sus hombros. No hacían el amor desde varias semanas antes del accidente. La tensión los había mantenido distanciados.

Para Terry besar a Candy siempre había sido un placer, no un deber. Y ahora, ése beso tenía algo distinto, nuevo, excitante…

Siguiendo la línea de la seducción, las manos de Terry se deslizaron por los costados de Candy. Mientras acercaba su cuerpo al suyo, acarició su vientre, sus senos, presionando suavemente sus pezones para hacerla sentir el mismo deseo.

Durante unos segundos excitantes, Candy se arqueó ligeramente hacia él, permitiéndole total acceso. Pero cuando Terry comenzó a desabrochar su vestido, se apartó.

-Estar…estar casados significa más que acostarse-su voz temblaba debido a la pasión que se había agitado en su interior.

Entendiendo que decía no, Terry la soltó.

-Podría ser un comienzo-sugirió tenso.

El rostro de Candy reflejaba tristeza, esperanza, inseguridad…

-No creo que se pueda empezar con sexo. Eso no es suficiente.

-Tenemos mucho más que sexo, Candy. Tenemos una vida en común.

-Una vida que no puedo recordar. Te pedí que me dieras tiempo, Terry. Ahora que he recordado algo, es posible que pueda recuperar mi memoria. Quiero ser justa contigo, con nosotros dos.

Estudiando sus propios motivos, Terry comprendió que aquella urgencia que tenía se debía a la necesidad de crear un lazo de unión con ella. ¿Habría usado siempre el sexo para asegurar su relación? Si lograba seducirla y ella no estaba preparada, haría más daño que bien.

Se acercó lentamente y la besó con delicadeza.

-Sacaré los anillos de la caja fuerte para que puedas guardarlos en tu joyero. Si los usas de vez en cuando, puede que recuerdes los votos que hicimos. Tal vez descubras que la pasión puede ser un lazo muy fuerte.

Mientras marchaba hacia su despacho, Terry recordó sus propios votos. Seguramente, no los había cumplido bien.

& & &

No fue difícil conciliar el sueño. Cuando se vio sumergida en la inconciencia, la vio. Era su madre, un túnel muy largo, y al final de el, la figura de un hombre se proyectaba.

De pronto, todo desapareció y estaba de nuevo sentada en la cama, temblando, respiró hondamente varias veces para tratar de calmarse.

¿Qué era ese sueño? ¿Por qué la llenaba de pánico, de ansiedad…? ¿Debía contárselo a Terry? ¿Debía ir a su cuarto?

Recordó el beso que había cerrado la velada de esa noche, y decidió que no era una buena idea. Sus caricias, su voz, y sobre todo, sus besos, empezaban a volverse irresistibles. Aún así, había algo que la impulsaba a actuar con compostura, casi con temor.

Estaba segura de no temerle a Terry. No era del todo inocente, sabía que clase de intimidad compartían un hombre y una mujer. Pero ella, nunca había compartido esa intimidad…

Se levantó con pesadez y caminó hasta su tocador. Ahí estaba el joyero, y dentro estaban los dos anillos. Sabía que, cuando Terry se los dio, los dos esperaban que pudiese recordar algo al verlos. Sin embargo, cuando se los puso sólo vio dos bonitos anillos, nada más.

Con un suspiro, cerró la tapa del joyero, estando conciente de que no podría dormir más esa noche. Una idea le llegó a la mente: Sus cuadros. La tarde del día anterior había dejado algunos sin los últimos toques. Pero antes de comenzar a pintar tenía que vestirse.

Justo había escogido un jean muy llamativo cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Era muy temprano para que alguien se presentara.

Bajó las escaleras y encendió las luces del vestíbulo antes de ver por la mirilla. _"¡Es un vaquero!"_, fue lo primero que pensó la rubia. El hombre vestía una camisa a cuadros, vaqueros, botas y un sombrero. Esos ojos tras los lentes le parecían familiares…

La foto de su cartera. Seguramente era Stear, el primo de Terry. Sin pensarlo mucho, abrió la puerta.

-¡Hola, Candy! ¿Tienes una cama vacía para un vaquero agotado?

Stear era tan alto como Terry. Su sonrisa y su pregunta casual la hicieron sonreír.

-Tú debes ser Stear. Adelante-lo invitó a pasar-. Terry está dormido…

-Había olvidado que no me recordarías-se quitó el sombrero para verle mejor.

Terry lo había puesto al tanto de la situación, eso era seguro.

-Tengo una foto en la que salen Archie, Terry y tú-aclaró Candy-. Creo que Terry no esperaba que vinieras tan pronto.

-Así es, pero para variar todo ha ido bien y he podido escaparme antes de lo que esperaba. He traído a Pony Flash.

-¿Pony Flash?

-El nuevo caballo de Terry. Dejé el trailer detrás de los establos. Será mejor que no te acerques mucho a mí. Apenas he parado unos minutos en todo el viaje, así que necesito darme una ducha y cambiarme antes de acercarme a una dama. Si me dices que dormitorio puedo usar…

-¿Qué necesitas más? ¿Dormir o comer?-preguntó ella sonriendo. Tenía la impresión de que Stear no había comido nada en todo el viaje para no perder tiempo.

Stear pasó una mano por sus oscuros cabellos antes de responder.

-Nunca rechazo la comida. Pero no quiero que hagas venir a Dorothy por mí…

-No pensaba hacerlo. Puedo prepararte el desayuno yo misma.

-Yo…eh…lo siento si te he ofendido, pero nunca te he visto cocinar.

Candy rió ante su comentario.

-Seguramente no lo he hecho en los últimos cinco años, pero si consigo encender la cocina, no creo tener dificultades. Vamos.

Stear la siguió hasta la cocina. Candy abría la nevera para sacar los huevos cuando escuchó su voz:

-¿De verdad no recuerdas nada después del día que te graduaste?

Negó con su cabeza levemente mientras abría uno a uno los armarios de la despensa tratando de encontrar un recipiente adecuado.

-Anoche tuve un destello de memoria, y recordé algo sobre Archie, pero nada más.

-Archie siempre ha tenido éxito con las mujeres-le dijo irónico-. Todas piensan que es "memorable".

-No fue por eso. Creo que fue más por el tono de voz que estaba usando conmigo, o algo parecido…

-Se supone que eso iba a ser una broma, pero tu amnesia no es algo sobre lo que se pueda bromear. La única justificación aceptable es la falta de sueño y el hecho de estar en la compañía de los caballos y las vacas durante mucho tiempo.

Por su sinceridad y naturalidad, Candy supo que Stear era una buena persona, de buen corazón.

-No te preocupes por eso. Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco.

Stear retrocedió un paso y sus ojos parecían ver a través de ella.

-Eres diferente.

-Se me está haciendo normal escuchar eso. ¿Qué quieres en tu tortilla? ¿Cebolla, champiñones, pimientos?

-Todo.

-De acuerdo.

Mientras el café se calentaba y la tortilla se cocinaba, Candy le preguntó a Stear sobre la granja Corwnell. Stear era más hablador que Terry, y Candy intuyó desde el principio de su conversación que ambos se llevaban muy bien.

De un momento a otro, Terry apareció en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina. Al Principio se mostró sorprendido, pero avanzó cauteloso, justo después de ver la bata de seda de Candy, y el sombrero negro de Stear sobre la mesa.

-Supuse que estarías aquí, pero no esperaba encontrarme con un desayuno para dos.

-No quise despertarte. No has dormido mucho en las últimas noches…-Candy enmudeció de repente.

-No necesito dormir mucho, Candy-su voz sonó severa.

Ella sólo respingó en son de queja y se levantó de su lugar.

-Si te apetece, queda un trozo de tortilla. Si me necesitas estaré en el cuarto de pintura-mientras pasaba junto a su marido, murmuró-. Si reconsideraras cuanto necesitas dormir, tal vez no te levantarías tan quisquilloso en las mañanas.

Candy dejó la cocina antes de que alguno de los dos hombres pudiera hablar o decir algo al respecto.

**Notas finales:**

Puf, me retrasé un poco pero ya estoy de regreso. ¿Qué les pareció la fiesta? En lo personal, a mi me encantó el final, jajaja.

¡Diana todo fue un error! No malinterpreté tu comentario, sé que me decías que sólo faltaba que apareciera una Eliza o una Susana, y es justo por eso que te dije que acertaste…UPS, me volví a delatar, jajaja. Si leen bien este capitulo sobre ciertos rumores, entenderán por qué lo digo…

**Avances del próximo Cap: **Dos nuevos personajes. Uno, le da razones a Terry para que crea en la inocencia de Candy; el otro, lo hace dudar más que antes… ¡Candy sigue recordando, y esta vez, puntos clave ara resolver los conflictos de la historia!

Gracias por leer, ¡hasta la próxima semana!


	6. La pequeña línea

CAPITULO 05: LA PEQUEÑA LÍNEA ENTRE LA CONFIANZA Y LA CAUTELA

**CAPITULO 05: LA PEQUEÑA LÍNEA ENTRE LA CONFIANZA Y LA CAUTELA**

-¿Qué demonios pretendes con esa actitud?-preguntó Stear, mirando a su primo con disgusto.

-No sé a que te refieres-murmuró Terry desconcertado.

Había despertado planeando darle un beso de buenos días a Candy y luego salir a caminar un rato. Pero al ir a su alcoba, y verla vacía…Bajó las escaleras temiendo que ella hubiese recobrado su memoria, y hubiese marchado a pasar su vida al lado de otro. Pero al entrar en la cocina, y verla con Stear, en bata, riendo…

-¡Claro que sabes a qué me refiero!-objetó Stear-. No sé a quien tratabas de ofender, si a tu esposa o a mí, pero ella te ha puesto en tu lugar con más dulzura de la que yo habría usado, por supuesto.

-Es diferente a como era antes.

-Es obvio por qué, ella tiene amnesia. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

Terry siempre había aplaudido aquella capacidad de Stear de ir directo al grano. Pero esa mañana, aquella capacidad le molestaba.

-No estás enterado de todo.

Stear se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y se cruzó de brazos.

-Pues ponme al tanto. Una hora más despierto no hará ninguna diferencia.

Terry nunca había tenido secretos con sus primos. Pero cuando llamó a Stear para informarle de lo sucedido, no le contó acerca de las sospechas que tenía. Se sirvió una taza de café antes de ponerlo al tanto.

-Creo que Candy estaba siéndome infiel antes del accidente.

Stear no tardó ni un segundo en responderle.

-¡Imposible!

-Hubo llamadas sin respuesta. Ella estaba tan esquiva…distante. Incluso cuando le mencionaba la posibilidad de tener un hijo, ella cortaba la conversación. Tú la conoces. Decía que teníamos tiempo de sobra…Pero cada vez se volvía más silenciosa…

-Se había vuelto más silenciosa con el pasar de los años.

-¿Y que significa eso?

-No estoy seguro.

-Dime lo que piensas, Stear. Yo siempre he trabajado mucho. Ahora empiezo a darme cuenta de la poca atención que le prestaba a Candy.

-Creo que ella se rindió.

-¿A qué se rindió?-Terry no entendía sus afirmaciones.

-A conseguir tu atención-contestó él-. Ella siempre quiso hacerte feliz. Eso era evidente. Eras siete años mayor que ella, tenías todo lo que querías y sólo necesitabas a una mujer socialmente aceptable. Y ella lo era. Era de buena familia, educada, preciosa, y se esforzaba por ser exactamente la mujer que tú querías que fuera.

Las palabras de Stear hicieron despertar el orgullo de Terry, lo que lo puso a la defensiva.

-Le di todo lo que podía querer. Nunca se quejó. Nunca dijo que no fuera feliz.

-Creo que ella pensaba que era feliz siendo la esposa que tú necesitabas. Sólo te digo lo que yo veía. Pero aunque no hubiera sido feliz, no puedo imaginarla siéndote infiel. No Candy. Ella no es esa clase de mujer.

La actitud de Stear sorprendió a Terry. Normalmente, la visión que su primo tenía de las mujeres era cínica, y muy poco optimista.

-Entonces, según tú, ¿a qué se debía su extraña actitud?

-¿No ha recordado nada?

-Sólo a Archie.

-Sí, me lo dijo. Y eso te duele.

Stear era objetivo en aquel momento, pero lo era porque no tenía una esposa que perder.

-¿Qué más te dijo? Estos días no sé que va a salir de su boca.

-No mucho. Pero te diré algo, primo. Me gusta como es ahora. Es como la antigua Candy, pero mejor-le dio un sorbo a su café antes de continuar-. ¿Qué piensas hacer? Si ella no recuerda nada de lo que podría haber hecho…

_"Si las cosas fueran tan sencillas_"_, _pensó Terry. Si él también pudiera olvidar…

-Hace unos días hubo otra llamada sin respuesta. Si Candy estaba viendo a algún hombre, él se pondrá en contacto con ella. Apostaría mi vida a que así será.

-¿Tu vida, o tu matrimonio?-preguntó Stear, alzando una ceja.

Terry se pasó una mano por el pelo antes de responder.

-La quiero, Stear. Pero no se si voy a poder vivir con estas dudas. Y si Candy recuerda…

-Todos tus problemas se resolverían. Descubrirías que estabas equivocado.

Terry deseaba que su primo tuviera razón. Pero tenía el presentimiento de que si Candy recordaba, sus problemas sólo empezarían.

Cuando Stear se fue a descansar, Terry se marchó a ducharse. Se vistió con unos vaqueros y una camiseta antes de llamar a Archie. Luego fue a buscar a su esposa.

Justo cuando bajaba al despacho de esta, Candy salió del cuarto de pintura.

-Iba a ver si Stear tiene todo lo que necesita.

-Ya se ha acostado. Se levantará a las once, porque piensa que si duerme hasta más tarde le costará conciliar el sueño en la noche.

-¿Va a quedarse mucho tiempo?

-Hasta el lunes por la mañana. Teme que la tía Elroy tome alguna decisión sin él. Ellos podrían pasarse discutiendo de la mañana a la noche si encontraran un motivo.

-Pero viven juntos, ¿no?

-Sí, aunque tratan de no cruzarse demasiado. Ya que Stear está descansando, ¿qué te parece si vamos a ver algunos autos?

-¿No preferirías salir a cabalgar con tu nuevo caballo?

Sabía que la respuesta a esa pregunta era afirmativa, pero le había hecho una promesa y pensaba mantenerla.

-Te dije que hoy iríamos a escoger un nuevo auto para ti.

-Eso fue antes de saber que Stear vendría hoy. ¿Sabe Archie que él está aquí?

-Le llamé hace un rato. Si viene antes de que regresemos, puede quedarse con Stear.

-No necesito que me acompañes a ver los coches hoy, Terry. Ve al establo hasta que Stear se despierte, o hasta que llegue Archie. En serio, no me importa. El lunes voy a salir. Entonces, iré a ver algún auto.

-¿Tu sola?

-¿Crees que una mujer no puede comprar un coche por si sola?-la pregunta iba cargada de algo de desafío, pero también de diversión.

-Preferiría no apostar nada al respecto-dijo él sonriendo-. ¿A dónde vas el lunes?

-A comprar unos marcos para las pinturas que estoy terminando.

De pronto, Terry recordó algo que había dejado pendiente.

-Vamos a ver tus fotos. No estará muy caluroso el ático a esta hora.

-¿No despertaremos a Stear?

-Está tan cansado que podría dormir en medio de un terremoto. Además, estaremos del otro lado de la casa.

-¿Y Pony Flash?

-Pony Flash puede esperar a que veamos tus fotos-tomó su mano impulsivamente-. Vamos.

Ante el gesto, Candy le dedicó una sonrisa antes de dejarse llevar por él.

-De acuerdo, vamos a ver si encuentro algo para decorar mis paredes.

Mientras subían, Candy comprendió que esperaba que al ver aquellas fotos pudiera recordar su vida con él, las emociones que debió experimentar.

Terry se detuvo antes la puerta del ático y la tomó con suavidad entre sus brazos. Candy pudo ver en sus ojos azules un torbellino. Quería decirle algo, pero en lugar de hablar la besó. Fue un beso muy distinto al de la noche anterior, lleno de dulzura, de deseo y anhelo. Alzó la cabeza, y soltó la mano de Candy para abrir la puerta.

Cinco escalones los condujeron a un rellano del que partían otros cinco hasta el ático. El sol entraba a raudales en éste por dos claraboyas. Terry señaló varias cajas de cartón que había en un extremo.

Cerca había un pequeño sofá cubierto con una sábana. Terry lo descubrió y le pidió a Candy que se sentara en él. Luego empezó a sacar varias fotos enmarcadas de las cajas de cartón y las fue poniendo a un lado de ella.

Candy al verlas, reconoció que algunas eran de su época en la universidad. Trató de ubicarlas en un momento y un lugar en su vida. Mientras se concentraba, observó una en la que salía ella y sus amigas, y sus ojos empezaron a empañarse.

-Relájate, Candy-murmuró él-. No te esfuerces.

Mientras Terry seguía sacando las fotos para que ella las viera, Candy se preguntó si alguna significaría algo para él. Casi todas eran de su época en la universidad, paisajes bucólicos y citadinos. Pero entonces sacó una que llamó su atención. Era una ciudad, con vendedores callejeros, vagabundos y fachadas de un teatro y algunos edificios que habían visto mejores días.

-¿Nueva York?-preguntó.

Terry asintió mudamente. Candy se sentía decepcionada al no poder recordar nada.

-¿Y las fotos en las que salimos nosotros…de nuestra luna de miel, de las vacaciones?

-Nuestros álbumes están abajo.

-Vamos a mirarlos. Dejemos todo esto como está, y yo elegiré las que quiero más tarde.

-De acuerdo. Voy por los álbumes que están en lo alto de mi dormitorio.

Mientras terry bajaba, Candy pensó en lo que podría pasar si miraban las fotos de los álbumes en el dormitorio, a escasos centímetros de la cama. Imaginó a Terry besándola, casi pudo sentir cómo la acariciaba…

¿Era un recuerdo o un deseo?

Terry volvió con tres álbumes y Candy tomó uno de ellos. Eran las fotos de su boda.

Buscaba alguna señal, cualquier cosa. Pero su sonrisa y la de Terry parecían pertenecer a otra pareja. Vio una foto en la que parecía junto a su madre, y su corazón latió más aprisa mientras que su respiración de aceleró.

-¿Qué pasa, Candy?

-Yo…no sé. Supongo que la extraño…-de pronto tuvo una visión de si misma, en el ático. Estaba sentada en el suelo, varias cajas a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos y se vio sacando una carta de un sobre. Luego…nada.

Sintió como Terry tomaba su mentón para hacerla volver el rostro.

-¿Candy?

Sentía una ansiedad muy parecida a la que sintió su primer día en casa, cuando Terry la vio en la bañera, y cuando creyó que iba a besarla. Se apartó de él confundida…De inmediato, vio la preocupación en su rostro.

-Recuerdo haber estado aquí arriba, revisando unas cajas llenas de cartas y papeles…

-Después de la muerte de tu madre nos ocupamos de todos sus papeles. Tenía todo muy ordenado y subimos varias cajas aquí. El año pasado empezaste a revisarlas. Terminaste con esa caja de ahí.

Candy se sintió alterada sin saber la razón. Respiró hondamente antes de cerrar el álbum.

-¿Te importa si seguimos con esto después? Vamos a ver a Pony Flash.

Terry se acercó levemente a ella, aún sin tocarla.

-Háblame, Candy. No te cierres a mí.

Los ojos verdes de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No me estoy cerrando a ti. Es como recordar algo, y aún así no poder hacerlo. Es tan confuso…

Terry sólo pasó un brazo por los hombros de Candy para atraerla hacia él.

-¿Quieres que llamemos a la doctora Coswell?

Candy no se apartó de él en ese momento. Terry representaba la fuerza, el cariño, y su estabilidad. A pesar de lo que hubiera sentido antes, sus sentimientos por él se hacían más profundos ahora.

-No hace falta. Creo que sólo esta pasando lo que ella dijo. Sólo debo dejar que los recuerdos vuelvan por si solos hasta recobrar mi memoria.

Terry la estrechó entre sus brazos y la recargó en su pecho. Apoyó su cabeza en lo alto de su cabeza al ver que ella se sujetaba levemente a él.

Candy sabía que él también esperaba que ella recobrara su memoria pronto.

&

Era una tarde tranquila, y el ambiente se llenaba de las notas musicales interpretadas por un cuarteto en el escenario.

Stear estaba sentado frente a Candy y a Terry, mostrando una expresión de disconformidad.

No era precisamente una fiesta de sociedad, pero si una reunión que el vaquero hubiese deseado evitar.

-No sé por qué dejo que me convenzan de venir a lugares como éste cada vez que vengo a verlos.

-Tenías que comer algo-argumentó Terry sonriendo.

-Había comida de sobra en la casa. Dorothy se ocupa de mantener llena la despensa.

-Archie y yo decidimos aprovechar esta oportunidad para ponerte en un entorno civilizado, sin vacas ni caballos. Mira a tu alrededor, vaquero, y mantén tu mente abierta.

Stear hizo una mueca en son de queja mientras terminaba su bebida.

-Ustedes me han traído aquí con otras intenciones. Si no me cayeras bien, te robaría a Candy el resto de la tarde y dejaría que tú te quedaras con el tipo de damas educadas que Archie quiere presentarme. Ninguna de ellas me parece dispuesta a dormir al aire libre, bajo las estrellas.

-No lo sé-dijo Candy-, esa pelirroja que está hablando con él ahora mismo podría dar la talla.

Stear se volvió hacia ella con sorpresa.

-No me digas que te has aliado con estos dos. Creí que estabas de mi parte, Candy.

-Y así es. Pero un pajarito me comentó que trabajabas demasiado y necesitabas distraerte un poco.

-Creo que eso también puede aplicarse a alguien que conozco-replicó Stear mirando fijamente a Terry.

Pero el castaño no cayó en cuenta. Se hallaba inmerso en su mente, pensando y repasando los últimos eventos. Le había pedido a Candy que los acompañara esa noche. Quería que se divirtiera…que se divirtieran juntos.

Archie interrumpió la conversación cuando se presentó en la mesa con una chica sumamente atractiva. La pelirroja que Candy había señalado los acompañaba también.

-Stear, quiero presentarte a unas amigas mías. Ella es Sara-dijo Archie apartándose un poco para que ambos se dieran la mano-. Y ella, es Sofía. Es una gran bailarina, y si la banda toca una pieza adecuada, tú serás su pareja.

-No son mi especialidad, pero puedo bailar temas lentos.

Casualmente, la banda comenzó a tocar una balada en ese momento.

Archie miró a su primo con las cejas alzadas, tratando de hablar gestualmente, antes de que Stear se pusiera de pie.

-¿Quieres bailar?-le preguntó a Sofía.

Al final, Archie se inclinó hacia Terry y Candy, con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro.

-Nos vemos luego.

La risa de Terry no se hizo esperar.

-Archie siempre ha logrado que Stear haga cosas que yo nunca he conseguido que haga.

Candy se acercó un poco hacia él para hacerse oír por encima de la música.

-Gracias por invitarme a venir con ustedes esta noche. La he pasado muy bien escuchando las historias de su niñez en la granja Corwnell.

Su cabello rozó la mejilla de Terry, su perfume pareció abrazarlo y su risa le sonó a música.

-No quería que te aburrieras.

-Para nada-sonrió Candy.

Esa sonrisa…Terry sintió la necesidad de tenerla en sus brazos. La fiesta que tenían en frente era la excusa perfecta.

-¿Candy, quieres bailar?

Ella sólo asintió, y rápidamente él se levantó para escoltarla a la pista de baile. Estando allí la tomó entre sus brazos y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Candy era tan dulce como la miel, y una mujer muy femenina…todo lo que él hubiese deseado de una esposa. Tal vez no había apreciado eso hasta ahora. Siempre había contado con su presencia al final de cada día, con su habilidad para hacerle sentir que él era lo prioritario en su vida. Al menos hasta hacía seis meses.

-Siempre te llevaste bien con Archie, pero parece que tú y Stear tienen muchas cosas en común ahora.

Después de preparar a Pony Flash esa tarde, Archie y él habían salido a cabalgar. Al regresar, Stear y Candy conversaban amenamente sobre la cría de caballos.

Candy movió una mano sobre el hombro de Terry, alertando cada nervio de su cuerpo. Sus dedos estaban muy cerca de su cuello, y la idea de sentir su roce elevó varios grados la temperatura.

-Me gusta Archie, pero…me mira como lo haces tú a veces. Como si supiera algo de mí. En cambio, Stear me acepta como soy-Candy ladeó la cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

Tan directa, tan abierta a sus pensamientos. ¿Se habría vuelto tan reservada por la soledad? ¿Llegaría a creer que él no querría escuchar lo que ella pensaba?

Stear creía en la lealtad de Candy. Terry deseaba que creer fuera tan fácil como decidir.

-No quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros, Candy.

-Pero los habrá hasta que recupere la memoria, ¿verdad?

Terry no tenía aún una respuesta para una pregunta tan difícil. Sin responderle, estrechó el frágil cuerpo de la rubia, uniéndolo más al suyo para sentirse conectado con ella, esperando encontrar un lazo de unión. En lugar de ello, encontró un deseo. Tenerla tan cerca de su cuerpo era una tentación muy grande.

-Te deseo, Candy…-se atrevió a murmurarle al oído.

Sintió el temblor que la recorrió y se animó a besar su mejilla. Ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

-Quizás…debamos volver a la mesa-susurró Candy.

-¿No te gusta estar tan cerca de mí?

-Si me gusta…pero no quiero que pienses que esto va a llevarnos a…

Cuando su voz se apagó, Terry acabó la frase por ella:

-A la cama-sintió que ella se apartaba un poco y empezó a dudar si la sinceridad podría ayudarles.

Sin jamás esperarlo, Candy acarició su mejilla con el levísimo toque de sus dedos.

-Espero recordar todo pronto. Tampoco quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros.

¿Y si recobraba la memoria? ¿Y si recordaba todo lo que realmente había pasado?

Bailando un poco apartados del bullicio y las miradas de los otros presentes, Terry aprovechó la oportunidad para besarla. Aunque su beso destilaba pasión, sabía que era mejor tenerla tan cerca entre sus brazos sin poder tocarla, a dejar que se marchara.

Dejando las preocupaciones de lado, Terry se dedico a disfrutar del beso y a saborear el momento, castigándose internamente por no haberlo hecho más en el pasado.

&

Muy temprano en la mañana del lunes, Terry y Archie acompañaron a Stear a su vehículo. Habían desayunado todos juntos, y Candy ya se había despedido de Stear.

-Es una pena que tengas que irte-dijo Archie-. Podríamos jugar otros partidos de tenis, o podría presentarte a otras amigas mías.

-Elroy podría excederse trabajando si no regreso pronto. Se supone que George tiene todo controlado, pero es difícil controlarla. Y en cuanto a buscarme una pareja…no conoces mi tipo.

-¿Cuál es tu tipo?-preguntó Terry interesado.

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que el vaquero contestara.

-Si lo sabré yo-respondió Stear quitándose el sombrero para ajustarlo-. Tal vez lo sé. Hice algo indebido.

-¿Qué clase de algo?-esa vez, fue Archie el interesado.

-¿Recuerdas la noche que me llamaste para decirme que Elroy sufrió un ataque al corazón?-preguntó Stear dirigiéndose a Terry.

-¿A aquél lugar de Oregón?

Terry había recibido una llamada alarmante de la asistenta de Elroy, quien estaba buscando a Stear con desesperación. Él llamó a Oregón, porque sabía que su primo estaría allí.

-Sí. El sujeto que contestó…cuando se presentó casi me encontró…nos encontró. Me acosté con una virgen de veintiún años…sin protección. Patricia, la hija de los O'Brien.

Los tres primos habían hecho un pacto varios años atrás, para tener cuidado en aquellos casos, tanto por ellos como por las mujeres. Si Stear no había tenido cuidado, Terry estaba seguro de que tenía un buen motivo…aunque su primo mismo no lo supiera.

-¿Así acabó todo?

-Me fui esa noche. Ella no sabe siquiera mi apellido. Sabes que siempre me he hecho llamar Stear, en vez de Alister, y me fui sin hablar con ella.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

Terry estaba preocupado por Stear. Desde aquel ataque sufrido por su tía, había asumido muchos deberes y responsabilidades que en realidad no quería tener.

-Suelo pensar en escribirle, en llamarla…Pero es diez años menor que yo-encogiéndose de hombros, añadió-. Además, no es su problema. Tengo que resolverlo yo-se colocó el sombrero de nuevo y palmeó la espalda de sus primos-. Vengan a visitarme pronto. Así tendré un poco de paz.

Con una sonrisa que muy raramente se asomaba en sus labios, Stear subió a su camioneta y se alejó pronto.

-Sea quien sea Patricia, le llegó al corazón-dijo Archie viendo el vehículo alejarse.

Terry se quedó en silencio, pero estaba completamente de acuerdo con su primo.

&

La mañana había avanzado bastante aquel lunes, mientras Candy pagaba al taxista para bajar al frente de la galería Seneff, pensando en el fin de semana. Terry se le había hecho irresistible, y en su corazón se acumulaban sentimientos que no podían haber surgido en una semana. Su corazón y su alma lo amaban, aunque ella no lo recordará. El fin de semana había sido muy agradable.

El domingo, los padres de Terry habían invitado a todos a almorzar, y antes Stear, Archie, Terry y su padre jugaron al tenis. La tarde resplandeció con sus más cálidos rayos de sol. Stear no parecía un vaquero vistiendo el típico traje de un tenista y con la raqueta en mano. Candy entendió que Stear trataba de esconderse detrás de su apariencia fuerte, silenciosa, para protegerse. Pero no había descubierto por qué.

Esperaba que volviese pronto a visitarlos, o talvez ellos podrían ir a su granja…Candy comprendió que quería tener un futuro con Terry, junto a él, pero para eso tenía que descubrir lo que a él le preocupaba, lo que se interponía entre ellos. Estaba segura de que había algo de por medio.

La galería Seneff siempre fue uno de sus lugares preferidos durante las vacaciones de la universidad. La visitaba siempre que podía. Cuando entró, comprobó que el lugar había cambiado bastante desde la última vez que recordaba haber entrado allí.

No pudo reconocer al hombre que estaba detrás del mostrador. Era atractivo, de unos treinta años, rubio y con unos ojos azules muy atrayentes.

-¿Puedo ayudarla?

Candy se apuró a dejar su bolso en el mostrador para extraer de la pequeña caja que llevaba en su mano libre las pinturas que había seleccionado.

-Me gustaría enmarcar estas pinturas. Tengo entendido que hacen ese tipo de trabajos aquí. Cuando venía sólo hacían exposiciones.

El hombre alargó una mano hacia ella.

-Anthony Brown. Le compré la galería a Winslow hace un año. La sección de enmarcar es un indicio de la renovación. La galería llevaba varios años perdiendo dinero, pero con esta ampliación puedo mantenerla abierta.

Candy estrechó la mano del hombre y luego colocó las pinturas sobre el mostrador.

-Me gustaría elegir colores complementarios para los marcos. Estoy pensando en dos grupos distintos.

Mientras miraba las pinturas, Anthony tomó los muestrarios de los marcos. Luego miró a Candy expectativo.

-¿Es aficionada, o profesional?

-Nunca he vendido ninguna-al menos no recordaba haberlo hecho-. Pero me gustaría trabajar como un profesional.

-¿Tiene más pinturas?

Candy rió como una niña.

-Varias cajas llenas, y dos bocetos que terminé ayer.

-¿No ha visto el cartel que hay en la entrada?

Ella negó mudamente.

-He organizado una exposición de nuevos artistas el fin de semana del dieciocho de mayo. Habrá una recepción el sábado por la noche, y la galería estará abierta el domingo. ¿Le gustaría participar? Hasta ahora van a exponer dos acuarelistas y una ceramista. Sus pinturas podrían añadir una nueva dimensión a la exposición.

-¿Quiere mostrar mi trabajo?

El hombre sonrió.

-Sí, si podemos tenerlo enmarcado a tiempo. ¿Podría volver mañana con más pinturas?

-Por supuesto. ¡Es estupendo!

-Será más estupendo si se venden. Y creo que así será. Tiene talento, señorita…-Anthony esperó a que ella le diera su nombre.

-Candy…Candy Grandchester.

-La esposa de Terruce Grandchester. Recuerdo haber leído sobre su accidente. Su foto salió en el periódico con la noticia. Me alegra que se haya recuperado.

-Gracias-Candy no creyó necesario mencionar su amnesia.

-Permítame enseñarle la galería mientras hablamos de mi comisión y sus beneficios.

Candy siguió a Anthony a la sala de exposiciones. ¡No podía esperar para hablar con Terry! Estaba segura de que se sentiría orgulloso de ella.

&

Candy estaba sentada en el suelo del ático. Mirando las pinturas que había pintado en sus años de la universidad, tratando de escoger de la caja las que llevaría a la galería al día siguiente. También estaba pensando en el auto que había visto, cuando oyó las pisadas de Terry en la escalera. Alzó la mirada y sonrió al verlo entrar.

Había llegado antes de la cena, con la corbata aflojada y la camisa arremangada, se veía más relajado que la semana anterior.

-¿Qué tal tu día?-preguntó acercándose a Candy.

Ella quiso levantarse, acariciarle el rostro y besarlo. Pero al no saber si el impulso venía del pasado o del presente, permaneció sentada.

-Me ha ido muy bien.

Terry se sentó junto a ella y tomó una pintura de dos cisnes en un lago. El perfil de sus largos cuellos formaba un corazón.

-¿Has elegido un auto?

-Encontré uno que me gustó mucho. No lo he conducido aún, el vendedor me llevó en él. Pero es justo lo que necesito. Sólo que…no es del consecionario que me sugeriste. No es un auto de lujo. Es un todo terreno con tracción a las cuatro ruedas.

Terry dejó caer la pintura.

-¿Qué?

-Oh, Terry, es estupendo. Los asientos traseros se doblan y dejan espacio suficiente para llevar mi equipo de pintura. Puedo ir a cualquier lugar, y si quiero pasar por un camino rocoso para hacer una pintura podré hacerlo. Es justo lo que necesito.

Terry se levantó casia enseguida, dominando el espacio con su altura.

-Estas viva porque conducías un auto sólido y bien construido. No quiero que arriesgues tu seguridad comprando algo peor.

-No sabía que necesitaba tu aprobación para elegir auto. He traído información sobre el coche, incluyendo un informe de una revista del consumidor. Dime algo, Terry, ¿siempre me has tratado como una niña? ¿Y yo, lo aguantaba?

-Sólo porque me preocupe por tu seguridad…

Candy, sintiéndose en desventaja se levantó del suelo y le hizo frente.

-No. Lo que haces es tomar decisiones por mí. ¿Te dejaba hacerlo porque tú ganabas dinero y yo no?

-¡Esto no tiene que ver nada con el dinero!-explotó Terry-. Nunca discutimos por el dinero.

-Recuerdo que dijiste que nunca discutíamos. ¿Nunca expresaba mi opinión? ¿Hacía siempre lo que tú decías?-Candy no se amedrentó.

-Haces que parezca que te trataba como un dictador…-los ojos de Terry brillaban de enfado.

-¿Lo hacías?

-¡NO!-él la sujetó de los hombros-. No lo hacía, y tú no eras así. Nunca cuestionabas mis decisiones, siempre confiaste en mi criterio.

-¿Confiabas tú en el mío?

-Candy...

-¿Confiabas? ¿Tomaba alguna decisión importante?

-Tomabas muchas decisiones para las obras de caridad…

-Me refiero a las decisiones relacionadas con nuestra relación, con nuestro matrimonio.

Terry dejó caer sus manos y se apartó.

-No querías tomar decisiones de autos ni nada por el estilo. Dejabas que yo lo hiciera.

-¿Me casé contigo y perdí mi personalidad?

-¿Por qué le das tanta importancia al asunto?

-Porque necesito saber por qué me convertí en otra mujer. Por qué dejé que dirigieras mi vida. Por qué no fui tras mis sueños.

-Tal vez tus sueños cambiaron-dijo Terry en voz baja, con frustración.

-¿Te convertí en mi mundo hasta que nada más me importó?

-Tal vez sí-él la miró con gesto de comprensión.

Candy trataba de encontrarse a si misma, pero la mujer que describía Terry distaba mucho de la que recordaba haber sido. Entendía que había amado a su esposo con todo su corazón, que los deseos de él hubieran sido todo para ella. ¿Pero y los suyos? ¿La había amado él de la misma forma?

-Supongo que simplemente pasó. Nadie tiene la culpa realmente-dijo para tranquilizar a Terry, como a ella misma.

-No hay por qué culpar a nadie, entonces-la expresión de Terry se había vuelto más cerrada.

-Sin importar lo que pasó en el pasado, Terry, ahora necesito más independencia.

-Eligiendo tu propio auto.

-Es una forma. Pero hay más.

-Me asusta preguntar-dijo él con expresión preocupada.

El accidente de Candy había cambiado su vida también. Cada día que pasaba ocurría un nuevo ajuste para ambos.

-Te dije que pasé un día estupendo. No sólo elegí un auto-el silencio en la habitación la impulsó a hablar-. Cuando fui a la galería con las pinturas, Anthony me dijo que le gustaban. Quiere incluir mi trabajo en una exposición que va a organizar en tres semanas. Tal vez pueda venderlas y empezar a tener una reputación.

-¿Anthony?-preguntó Terry

Candy y el dueño de la galería habían terminado tuteándose con mucha confianza.

-Sí. Anthony Brown. Me dijo que le compró la galería a Winslow Seneff hace un año.

-¿Lo recordabas?

Sin entender la severidad del tono de su marido, Candy repitió:

-¿Recordarlo? No. Cuando le dije mi nombre él me reconoció a mí. Dijo que vio mi foto en el periódico.

-¿Por qué quiere exponer tus pinturas?-Terry parecía cauteloso.

-Porque cree que tengo talento ¿Acaso te parece imposible?

-¿Estás segura de que no quiere tus pinturas porque tienes un apellido conocido y eso puede atraer a clientes ricos? O porque…

Esa vez, fue Candy la que se volvió y se encaminó a las escaleras. Antes de empezar a bajar se detuvo.

-A veces quiero lanzarme a tus brazos y otras desearía golpearte en la cabeza. Puedes ser tan…tan machista a veces. Voy al cuarto de pintura. Si decides que esto puede interesarte tanto como a mí, podemos hablar de ello. Si no, preferiría que te guardaras tu opinión.

Mientras bajaba, creyó oír a Terry llamarla. Pero necesitaba la paz de su cuarto, y esperaba recordar pronto por qué había renunciado a su pasión por la pintura.

**Notas finales:**

¡Ya regresé, queridas lectoras! ¿Descubrieron quienes son los dos personajes que antes mencioné? Igual se los digo: Stear es el que le hace pensar a Terry que Candy es inocente; y el que lo hace dudar más… ¡claro, es Anthony!

Creo que con este cap. podemos entender las dudas de Terry; una mujer que se muestre así, esquiva y distante esconde algo. Aunque también puedo decir que es fácil comprender a Candy; yo también le habría sido infiel a un hombre que me vea como un mueble.

Debo felicitar a Arely y a Bárbara, por descubrir que todo se puede esperar del problema central de la historia.

**Avances del próximo Cap:**

Terry investiga sobre Anthony, y lo que encuentra le da razones para pensar que es el amante de su esposa. Un viaje a Nueva York.

Gracias a todas por seguirme, ¡nos leemos la semana entrante!


	7. ¿Revivir el pasado?

**CAPITULO 06: ¿REVIVIR EL PASADO? ¿O INICIAR UN PRESENTE NUEVO?**

Candy solía ser miel. Ahora era una frustrante mezcla de miel con especias, pero Terry debía admitir que esa mezcla le gustaba. El problema verdadero era que si no aprendía a tratar con ella, podía perderla…y esta vez para siempre.

Mirando las pinturas dispersas en el suelo del ático, observó su valor artístico. Eran unas imágenes simples y a la vez complejas. Candy no sólo pintaba lo que veía; también analizaba el encuadre y la luz buscando el mejor efecto.

Interesado por su trabajo como nunca hasta entonces, se sentó donde antes estuvo ella, y miró una a una las pinturas, tratando de encontrar a Candy en ellas. ¿Había llegado a conocer realmente a la mujer con la que se había casado?

Tenía que hablar con ella para convencerla de arrojarse en sus brazos en lugar de golpearlo en la cabeza. Casi sonrió al recordar por qué Candy se había molestado con él. Tenía toda la razón…

Excepto…

¿Sería cierto que acababa de conocer a Anthony? Aparentemente, Candy había ido a la galería con un propósito inocente. ¿Y si se sintió impulsada a ir porque conocía a aquél hombre? ¿Y si era Brown quien había llamado y colgado?

La idea no era tan descabellada. Candy y aquél hombre tenían intereses en común. Aunque ella no fuera consciente de una relación pasada, el dueño de la galería podía manipularla para que pasara más tiempo con él. La próxima exposición era la excusa perfecta.

Terry sospechaba que las personas tenían patrones de comportamiento, incluso las personas con amnesia. Pero antes de suponer, debía informarse de lo que sucedía.

Después de una media hora y varias llamadas telefónicas, Terry no había logrado disipar sus dudas. Anthony había comprado la galería hacía un año. En vez de ser un hombre mayor y casado, como él había supuesto, estaba divorciado y tenía treinta y tres años. Además, tenía un hermano en Nueva Jersey, en un lugar no muy lejano a Newark. ¿Estaba actuando como un loco? ¿Podía ser todo una coincidencia?

Sabía que no podía prohibirle a Candy que participara en la exposición. Además, no quería impedírselo si ella lo deseaba así. Pero si podía entretenerla. Tenía que convencerla que el matrimonio era más excitante que cualquier otra aventura.

Pensando en todo eso, decidió encaminarse al cuarto de pintura. Llamó con los nudillos a la puerta después de escuchar la música en el interior.

-Un momento-la voz de Candy y casi al instante la música disminuyó antes de abrir la puerta.

-¿Puedo echar un vistazo?-preguntó Terry.

Candy sólo se apartó de la puerta con evidente cautela. Terry pensó que no podía culparla.

Después de mirar los cuadros que aún se veían húmedos, dijo:

-Son buenas, Candy.

-Algunas lo son. Otras podrían ser mejores.

-Tienes talento. Si te insulté antes, no pretendía hacerlo…

-¿Sí?-lo incentivó ella a hablar.

-Nunca he sido bueno disculpándome.

-Si nunca discutíamos, supongo que tampoco nos disculpábamos.

Terry no pudo saber si ella estaba siendo sincera o sarcástica. Aquella rubia frente a él le rompía los esquemas. Alargó las manos hacia ella antes de hablar:

-Ven aquí.

Tras dudar un momento, Candy se acercó y dejó que rodeara su cintura con sus brazos.

-Quiero que seas feliz. Quiero que estés a salvo.

-Y no quieres que altere tu mundo.

Terry estuvo a punto de enfadarse otra vez. Pero entendió que Candy tenía la razón. Su nota había puesto su mundo patas arriba y no lograba recuperarse aún.

-Lo que yo quiera parece no importar. Lo que importa ahora es que…

-Si me importa lo que tú quieras-lo interrumpió ella-. Pero también me importa lo que quiero yo. Tu respeto es algo necesario para esta relación.

-Siempre te he respetado, Candy.

-Sabes que tienes ventaja en esto, ¿verdad? Tengo que confiar en todo lo que me digas para saber más sobre mí, sobre nosotros…Eso me da miedo.

Terry sintió la necesidad de tocarla. Estaban tan cerca…la deseaba tanto…Tomó su rostro entre sus manos, inclinó la cabeza y buscó sus labios con una ansiedad que debió haberla asustado. Pero no fue así; simplemente alentó su deseo, urgiéndolo a ladear la cabeza para saborearla mejor, para despertar en ella la misma pasión que había en él.

La música sonaba en el fondo con suavidad. Candy besó a Terry como si fuera su marido, no como a un hombre al que no creía conocer. Sentir sus manos en su rostro, en su cabello le produjo una sensación de pertenencia… ¿Cómo no responder a su pasión?

El beso paso de deseo a pura seducción. Terry acarició la lengua de Candy, tentándola y alejándose. Un momento después estaba desabrochándole la blusa.

Entonces, Candy se dio cuenta que aquello era una seducción, y que no podía permitir que siguiera adelante. Con el corazón latiéndole con más fuerza de la que creía posible, se echó hacia atrás y cubrió las manos de Terry con las suyas.

-Deja que siga…-le susurró él.

Ella vio la necesidad en sus ojos, y casi cedió…Pero supo que si lo hacía no había marcha atrás. No confiaba en él tanto como para llegar a eso, ni en si misma.

-¿Este es el motivo por el cual has bajado? ¿Para "seguir"?

En vez de enfadarse como Candy pensó que pasaría, Terry respiró hondamente y dijo:

-Supongo que sí. Te deseo, Candy, y tú me deseas a mí. ¿Por qué no tomar lo que deseamos?

-Porque no estaría bien, Terry. Todavía tengo tantas preguntas, tantas piezas sin encajar. En lo que a nuestra relación concierne, sólo tengo sentimientos y algunas vagas sensaciones. Antes de que vinieras estaba oyendo un CD que encontré en mi estudio. Es de una obra de Broadway. La música me emociona mucho, me hace llorar. ¿Por qué? ¿Porqué es muy bella, o porque significa algo para mí, o para nosotros?

-Viste esa obra en Nueva York, en otoño-respondió él después de callar por unos segundos.

-¿Podemos volver a verla? Si voy al teatro, si me siento allí de nuevo a verla, puede que vuelva algún recuerdo.

-De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo quieres ir?

-Sé que estás ocupado…-comenzó ella tratando de sonar comprensiva.

-¿Quieres que vayamos apenas consiga las entradas?

-Sí, me gustaría…

Terry alzó una mano y acarició la mejilla de Candy.

-Me ocuparé de conseguir las entradas. Cuando estemos en Nueva York podemos crear nuevos recuerdos en lugar de tratar de revivir los antiguos-dejó caer su mano y se alejó hacia la salida-. Dorothy tendrá la cena lista en un momento.

-Subo en unos minutos. Quiero dejar el cuarto arreglado.

Terry sólo asintió.

-¿Crees que ir a Nueva York es una buena idea?-preguntó la rubia.

-Creo que si necesitas hacer algo, debes hacerlo. Te espero arriba.

Candy sólo podía confiar en sus sentimientos. Y en esos momentos sentía que Terry le ocultaba algo otra vez. ¿Descubriría lo que era en Nueva York?

& & &

Al día siguiente, estando en su despacho, Terry sostenía el auricular mientras esperaba que su madre contestara su llamada. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría ante su petición, pero la pasada noche decidió cuál era la mejor opción a tomar.

La pasada noche...Había cenado con Candy, hablando de naderías; luego fueron a dar un paseo y jugaron ajedrez. Fue una tarde agradable, y al despedirse con un beso de buenas noches, Terry pensó en NuevaYork, y en el riesgo que corría al ir allá.

-Buenos días, hijo. ¿Ocurrió algo malo?-preguntósu madre.

Terry no llamaba nunca a sus padres durante el día.

-No, madre, todo esta bien. Sólo quería pedirte un favor.

-Claro, hijo. Dime qué necesitas.

-Candy y tú van a merendar juntas mañana. Lo más seguro es que te mencione el viaje que haremos Nueva York.

-¡Es una buena noticia! Le encantará la obra de Romeo y Julieta que vimos el otoño pasado. Fue una lástima que tuvieras que cancelar el viaje a última hora y que yo la acompañara en tu lugar.

-Ése es el favor que quiero pedirte. No le digas que tú la acompañaste.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es complicado. Su doctora dice que debe recordar por su cuenta. Pero, si el ver la obra no le trae ningún recuerdo, le diré que no fui yo quien la acompañó la primera vez.

-¿Esa es la única razón?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Terry, tu sabes cuanto amo a tu padre, a pesar de que siempre ha antepuesto sus negocios a nuestra vida personal. Tú también has hecho lo mismo. Pero me pregunto si el accidente de Candy te ha enseñado que ella es más importante que cualquier reunión de negocios que puedas tener. No me parece bien que le ocultes algo.

Terry apoyó uno de sus brazos sobre el escritorio, mirando su agenda. Siempre había vivido siguiendo su agenda, en parte porque siempre había visto a su padre hacerlo.

-Mi situación con Candy no es fácil. Sólo pienso ocultarle la verdad hasta después de la obra. Entonces, si no recuerda por si misma se lo diré.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces. Hace mucho tiempo que acepté mi vida con tu padre tal como es. Pero Candy es una mujer de otra época, y ahora expresa lo que siente y piensa con más fuerza que antes del accidente. No la subestimes.

-¿Ella te ha dijo de nuestra relación antes del accidente?-habló él después de un breve silencio- ¿Te dijo si era infeliz?

-Creo que se sentía sola-contestó ella sin dudar-.Conozco bien los síntomas. Además, en los últimos meses creo que le preocupaba algo. Pero no quería entrometerme y ella no me dijo nada.

-El destino me ha dado la oportunidad de cambiar algunas cosas. Pero si ella recuerda...

-Candy lo recordará todo, Terry. Especialmente lo que hagas de ahora en adelante.

-Eso espero.

-Buena suerte, hijo. Estaré rezando por ti.

Terry sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar las palabras de su madre y se preguntó hasta que punto conocía a las dos mujeres más importantes en su vida.

& & &

Terry le dio una buena propina al botones antes de cerrar la puerta.

Candy no podía creer que estuvieran en Nueva York después de que ella pidiera viajar hacía menos de dos semanas. Miró el precioso cuarto con sus dos camas, las elegantes cortinas y la bella vista al Time Square. Al llegar al hotel, descubrieron que la secretaria de Terry había reservado una habitación en vez de dos, y que el hotel estaba abarrotado por una conferencia.

-Puedes confiar en mí, Candy-le dijo él, mirándola serio.

Y ella confiaba en él. Pero en verdad no se preocupaba tanto por el deseo de Terry como por el suyo. Creía que él mantendría su palabra y se quedaría en su cama. Pero estaba muy susceptible a su mirada penetrante, y más a sus besos y sus caricias.

-Así esta bien. No tenemos tiempo para buscar otro hotel con dos habitaciones disponibles si queremos llegar a tiempo a la obra.

-Puedes confiar en mí-repitió él sintiendo que ella necesitaba que se lo reafirmara.

-Ya lo sé. Pero el compartir una habitación es algo tan...íntimo.

-También lo es el ser marido y mujer.

-Eso es a lo que me refiero. Tú nos ves así, Terry, pero yo todavía no.

Al ver que el castaño se acercaba hacia ella quiso apartarse, pero supo que debía mantenerse en su lugar.

-Te diré que-comenzó él-. Si mañana despiertas queriendo una habitación para ti sola, buscaremos otra aquí o donde haga falta.

-¿Siempre has sido tan bueno conmigo?-preguntó ella con ternura.

Hubo un cambio en la expresión del rostro de Terry, pero antes de que pudiera deducir que quería decir, él sonrió.

-Vamos a centrarnos en el presente. Pediré algo para comer al servicio de habitación. Después de la obra podemos ir a un restaurante.

Mientras se cambiaba, Candy pensaba en los recientes eventos. Habían pasado varios días juntos. Terry volvió a llevarla a su cita con la doctora, y se alegró al saber que ya podía conducir y cabalgar. También habían comprado el todo terreno que le había gustado a Candy, y así ella había podía moverse por su cuenta y ocuparse de los detalles del evento de caridad que pasaría en dos semanas más. Habían paseado juntos, habían hablado mucho, y Terry parecía haber disfrutado estar a su lado. Y la tensión sensual que surgía cada vez que estaban cerca el uno del otro no había dejado de crecer.

& & &

Había música por doquier, los autos circulaban con dificultad, y la fresca brisa agitaba el chal blanco de Candy. Otros espectadores pasaban junto a ellos, unos vestidos más informales y otros más elegantes, pero Terry no prestaba mucha atención a ello. Se hallaba inmerso en una densa bruma, preguntándose si su mujer podría recordar algo, y qué clase recuerdos volverían a ella.

Estando en sus butacas, en un palco exclusivamente reservado para ellos, Candy miró a su alrededor. Terry la observó atento. Al final, ella posó una mano sobre la de su marido en el brazo de la butaca.

Terry se alegró al entender que ella se sentía cómoda al tocarle. Se mantuvo quieto, esperando que ella mantuviera el contacto sin importar que ocurriera durante el espectáculo.

Durante el primer acto, ella apenas se movió. En el segundo acto cambió de posición varias veces. Su mano seguía sobre la de él. Cuando sonó la melodía antes del intermedio, a Candy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó Terry cuando las luces se encendieron.

-Me gustaría tomar un poco de aire. ¿Podemos salir un momento al vestíbulo?

Terry la tomó por el brazo cuando ambos caminaban sobre la alfombra roja hacia la salida.

-La obra es hermosa, pero me hace sentir triste...y vas más allá de lo que ocurre en el escenario. No lo entiendo.

-Tal vez sea una reacción a todo lo que ha pasado en las últimas semanas.

-No lo sé. A veces me siento tan...rara...

-Trata de no preocuparte demasiado-la tranquilizó él- ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de beber?

-Un vaso con agua estaría bien.

-Vuelvo en un momento.

En la segunda parte de la obra Candy no apoyó su mano en la de Terry. Pareció alejarse de él en cuerpo y alma. Cuando terminó la obra con el trágico final de los jóvenes amantes, ella se encogió de hombros y Terry supo que estaba llorando. Pasó un brazo por encima de ella y la atrajo hacia sí. Los actores salían a saludar por tercera vez y fue cuando la rubia se apartó para limpiar sus lágrimas.

-El amor puede ser doloroso...pero también muy bello-dijo ella con apenas un hilo de voz.

-Conozco un sitio agradable donde podemos tomar café y algo de comer-dijo él para distraerla-. Podemos ir caminando, si no te molesta caminar con esos zapatos.

-He usado tacones desde los doce años. Puedo caminar perfectamente con ellos-aseguró ella mientras guardaba su pañuelo en su bolso.

Terry había aprendido más de la fuerza de su esposa desde su accidente que durante los cinco años de su matrimonio.

Tomados de la mano caminaron hasta llegar a un elegante edificio, y Terry empujó la puerta de cristal para que ella entrara. Sentados en una mesa, él tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

-¿Has tenido algún recuerdo durante la obra?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Me ha parecido familiar el teatro, pero no he recordado nada. ¿Lloré la última vez que vimos la obra?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-Terry se mostró cauteloso.

-Sólo trató de entender.

-No sé si lloraste la primera vez que viste la obra. Yo no estaba contigo.

-No entiendo-dijo ella confundida-. Cuando te pregunté si podíamos volver a verla me dejaste creer que habíamos venido juntos. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Te lo estoy diciendo ahora.

-¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? ¿Qué pasa, Terry?-preguntó ella notablemente enfadada.

-Pensé que sería mejor que recordaras por tu cuenta.

-Parece que hice muchas cosas por mi cuenta-ella apartó sus manos y se irguió en la silla.

-No viniste sola a Nueva York. Mi madre te acompañó.

-¿Tu madre? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo ella? Le mencioné que haríamos este viaje... ¿Acaso le pediste que me mintiera?

-Ella no te mintió.

-Simplemente no me dijo la verdad, igual que tú. Podía pedirle que me acompañara, que hiciéramos lo mismo que la primera vez y tal vez me habría traído algún recuerdo a la mente. Pero no me diste la oportunidad. ¿Qué más me estas ocultando?

-Íbamos a venir juntos, pero a última hora...tuve que verme con uno de mis socios en Boston y no pude acompañarte.

-Entonces yo me decepcioné y tú le pediste a tu madre que me acompañara.

-¿Lo recuerdas?

-No, pero puedo apostar a que no fue la primera vez que pasaba.

El tono de Candy puso a Terry a la defensiva.

-Estuvimos aquí un año después de casarnos y pasamos un estupendo fin de semana juntos.

Candy se levantó y tomó su bolso.

-Estoy segura que fue un mejor fin de semana que el que vamos a pasar. He perdido el apetito. Me voy al hotel.

Terry se levantó de inmediato y la tomó del brazo.

-No voy a dejar que camines sola por las calles de Nueva York.

-No tengo intenciones de hacerlo. Tomaré un taxi.

-A los taxistas de aquí no les gusta hacer viajes tan cortos.

-Le daré una buena propina-Candy se zafó del agarre de su brazo y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Él se quedó mirándola unos segundos hasta que se decidió a seguirla. La alcanzó y le cerró el paso anteponiendo su mano en la puerta.

-Vas a volver, pero conmigo.

Ella lo miró con gesto desafiante pero no dijo nada.

Terry había oído hablar del castigo del silencio, pero nunca lo había experimentado. Candy había sido silenciosa en el pasado pero nunca se negó a hablar con el. No trató de tocarla ni de hablarle cuando iban de regreso al hotel sabiendo que ella lo rechazaría.

Rechazo... ¿Sería eso lo que sentía ella cuando él no llegaba a casa antes de que ella se hubiera dormido, cuando anteponía sus negocios y reuniones a su relación?

Empezaba a entender por qué se había distanciado de él. Pero no sabía cómo recuperarla. Y si Candy recordaba al hombre que le había dado la atención que necesitaba...

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Candy evitó mirarlo.

-¿Quieres prepararte primero para ir a la cama?

-Ve tú-respondió Terry-. Voy a ver las noticias de última hora.

Diez minutos después Candy apareció en el dormitorio con un camisón color crema y una bata a medio cerrar. Terry se había quitado el chaleco y la camisa, y tenía en sus manos el pijama que iba a usar. Sin poder evitarlo, Candy dirigió su mirada a su pecho desnudo, estudiando con detalle la figura de su marido. Se mordió el labio inferior al notar su osadía. Él quiso besar sus labios, y su cuello...

Recordando que le había dicho que podía confiar en él, entendiendo que después de esa noche Candy podría no creerle, hizo un gran esfuerzo por darse la vuelta y decirse a si mismo que lo que debía hacer era prepararse para dormir. Cuando volvió al cuarto, Candy ya estaba cubierta con las mantas de su cama.

Terry apagó la luz y la televisión, esperando que la oscuridad suavizara la tensión. Pero no fue así.

-Buenas noches, Candy.

-Buenas noches-replicó ella con una suavidad que Terry no esperaba.

Los minutos parecían horas mientras se movía de un lado a otro, viendo la hora en su reloj, tratando de escuchar indicios de que Candy también estaba inquieta, pero no escuchó nada.

Cuando un repentino sonido lo despertó, lo único que recordaba era que la última vez que vio el reloj eran las dos y media de la madrugada.

-¡Terry!

Casi al momento, Terry encendió la luz. Candy estaba sentada en la cama, con el pelo revuelto y los ojos brillantes.

-He recordado algo-dijo con voz débil.

Terry se quedó helado, y una sola pregunta pasó por su mente. ¿Habría acabado su matrimonio antes de poder salvarlo?

Los latidos de su corazón aumentaban su ritmo al oír sus palabras.

-¿Qué has recordado?

-Estaba de compras con tu madre, en Nueva York. Ella probaba un nuevo perfume. Yo abrí mi bolso para ver la lista, y al hacerlo había otro papel dentro, doblado como si fuera una carta. Cuando lo miré, me sentí triste y confundida.

Sus ojos brillaron y Terry, al ver la tristeza reflejada en ellos salió de su cama y se sentó en la de ella.

-¿Qué decía el papel?-preguntó con suavidad tomándola de la mano.

-No sé. No puedo verlo. ¿Por qué no puedo verlo?

Terry estaba convencido de que la amnesia de Candy no era principalmente una causa del accidente. Había algo que no quería recordar. Era evidente por su falta de recuerdos relacionados con él. Tal vez estaba culpabilizada terriblemente por su infidelidad y su mente se negaba a enfrentarse a ello.

-Hay algo que no esta bien, Terry. No sé que es. ¿Tú lo sabes?

El pensó que si lo supiera con certeza, se lo diría para salir de aquella pesadilla.

-No lo sé, Candy.

Candy lo miró a los ojos y apartó unos rizos rebeldes de su frente.

A pesar de lo que había pasado entre ellos esa tarde, Terry supo que la necesitaba. No recordaba haber estado tan seguro de algo en su vida.

Cuando soltó la mano de Candy para levantarse vio decepción en su rostro y se preguntó cuántas veces había visto en ella esa expresión. Antes de que se alzara otro muro entre ellos, apartó las sábanas y se metió en la cama junto a Candy, tomándola en sus brazos.

Ella no se apartó, y Terry le acarició el cabello como tantas veces había deseado hacerlo desde que volvió a casa del hospital.

Mientras el cuerpo de Candy entraba en calor con el suyo, Terry sintió el comienzo de otro calor que no tenía lugar en esa cama aquella noche. No si quería ganar su confianza y recuperarla.

-¿Quieres que te abrace mientras duermes?

-Eso no sería justo para ti-ella ladeó su cabeza para verlo.

-Tenerte en mis brazos es justo lo que necesito-Terry la besó en la frente y le acarició el rostro, sabiendo que lo que había dicho era cierto.

Apagó la luz y poco a poco el sueño lo fue envolviendo. Aspirando el aroma de su mujer pudo relajarse fácilmente, mientras rogaba para que ambos pudieran volver a encontrarse.

& & &

Cuando Candy despertó se encontró acurrucada con Terry, con la mano en su pecho y una rodilla sobre sus muslos. No se movió durante unos minutos, sintiéndose...familiarmente confortable. Pero no tanto como para seguir donde estaba. Cuando trató de moverse sintió los dedos de Terry deslizarse por su brazo.

-Buenos días-le dijo él.

Candy se apartó un poco entonces.

-Justo estaba levantándome...-pero él la sujetó por el brazo, y entonces se quedó muy quieta.

-Estabas disfrutando estando así conmigo...al menos hasta que has pensado en ello.

-No quería que pensaras que...

-¿Que me estabas ofreciendo algo? Ya te dije que podías confiar en mí.

Candy confiaba en él. Pero en quien no confiaba era en si misma.

-Me he sentido a salvo esta noche en tus brazos. Cuando no entiendo lo que siento, lo que pienso, todo me da vueltas. Pero cuando me abrazas, las cosas se calman.

-¿Has recordado algo más?

-No. Y necesito saber algo. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vine aquí con tu madre antes de que viniéramos?

La expresión de Terry cambió. Se volvió más cerrado, más retraído.

-No hagas eso, Terry.

-¿Qué?

-Te cierras a mí, como sino fuera asunto mío conocer la respuesta. Le pediste a tu madre que me ocultara la verdad y quiero saber por qué. Y no me digas que fue por el consejo de la doctora Coswell.

Haciendo una mueca, Terry se apoyó en el respaldo de la cama, y suspiró antes de hablar.

-No te lo dije por instinto de conservación. O tal vez por puro ego. En otoño, cuando sucedió, tuve que cancelar el viaje, no quise admitir ante mi mismo lo decepcionada que te vi, a pesar de que no lo demostraste. Algo me hizo creer que volverías a decepcionarte esta vez.

-¿Tratabas de protegerme?

-Creo que estaba tratando de proteger la cercanía que había surgido entre nosotros. No quería decirte la verdad hasta que fuera realmente necesario.

-Terry...-murmuró Candy sintiendo que su corazón se llenaba de ternura.

¿Era posible que se hubiera enamorado de él de nuevo con tanta rapidez?

-¿Quieres que dejemos el hotel y volvamos a casa?

Candy pensó que tal vez ambos necesitaran estar un tiempo lejos de casa, donde sólo fueran un hombre y una mujer volviendo a conocerse.

-Creo que preferiría dar un paseo por Central Park antes de volver a casa. Y también me gustaría subir al Empire State.

-Espero que desees mi compañía-dijo Terry con una sonrisa demasiado varonil para la paz mental de Candy.

-Por supuesto-deseó besarlo, pero decidió reprimirse hasta haber aclarado consigo misma sus sentimientos.

Terry se levantó de la cama entonces.

-¿Quieres desayunar primero?

Candy asintió, deseando pasar otro día y otra noche con su marido.

**Notas finales:**

¡Que bueno es volver, lectoras mías! Hoy estoy feliz por sus comentarios y quise pagarles dejando el Cap. con un final bonito. ¿A poco no les gustó el final del Cap.? Jejeje, lamento decir que no se deben acostumbrar :

Respondiendo a sus reviews, debo decir que concuerdo con todas. Hay hombres que se pasan de machistas y controladores, y para andar con esos mejor nos quedamos solas. Creo que es inevitable que el pobre Terry desconfíe, y menos si Anthony es tan especial que su esposa terminó tratándolo tan familiarmente. Lorena y Nat, me honra que ambas se hayan animado a comenzar a leerme, y como pedían actualizar pues aquí regreso.

**Avances del próximo Cap:**

Si querían que le pusiera sabor a esta historia, les comento que ya está lista la sazón, porque la próxima vez que vuelva lo haré acompañada de dos personajes que lo cambiarán todo. Las dejo en ascuas esta vez, y las animo a adivinar quienes son, jijiji.

Espero haberlas complacido, ¡hasta la próxima semana!


	8. Descubriendo verdades ocultas

**CAPITULO 07: DESCUBRIENDO VERDADES OCULTAS**

Cenando con Terry en un restaurante giratorio en lo alto de uno de los hoteles más famosos de Nueva York fue el perfecto final para un día perfecto. Se habían comportado como auténticos turistas, disfrutando de cada minuto.

Cuando tomaban el café, Terry la miró a lo ojos, con una luz diferente, una que había estado reprimiendo todo el día. Candy supo entonces que tendría que enfrentarse a eso tarde o temprano.

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó él- Podríamos dar otro paseo, si quieres.

-No. Ya es tarde. Mejor regresemos al hotel.

En los azules ojos de Terry se pintaba una pregunta. Pero Candy no tenía respuesta para ella aún.

& & &

Estando en el hotel, mientras esperaban el ascensor, Terry supo que no podría quedarse esa noche en aquella habitación con Candy. Era conciente de que no podría limitarse a reconfortarla. Por ello tenía que abordar el asunto tratando de no molestarla pero tampoco seducirla.

El veloz ascensor los llevo al piso 23. Candy no lo miró ni una sola vez, y entonces él se preguntó qué estaría pensando. Seguramente había sugerido que regresaran al hotel porque estaba cansada. Se veía tan hermosa, tan vibrante, tan llena de vida...Era difícil creer que apenas unas semanas atrás había estado en coma.

Candy se quitó el chal mientras iban a la habitación. El movimiento hizo que su perfume se elevará hasta Terry. El calor del cuerpo de Candy intensificó el aroma, mezclándose con él, haciendo que el deseo de Terry aumentara. Tratando de ignorarlo, abrió la puerta. Cuando la abrió para que ella pasara y Candy lo rozó con su hombro, supo que aquella iba a ser una noche difícil. En vez de cerrar la puerta, se quedó en el umbral.

-Candy-la llamó con suavidad.

Ella sólo se volvió para mirarlo.

-Voy a pedir otra habitación.

Terry pensó que ella preguntaría por qué. Pero cuando avanzó hacia él y lo miró a los ojos supo que sabía la respuesta.

-Ayer dijeron que no tenían otra habitación.

-Eso fue ayer. Seguramente alguien se ha ido hoy.

-¿Y si no tienen otra habitación? ¿Te irás a otro hotel? ¿Crees que poner distancia de por medio ayude?

La situación, sus dudas, la frustración sexual, hicieron que Terry maldijera entre dientes. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, apartando unos mechones de su frente.

-No. La distancia no ayudará en nada. No disminuirá el deseo. A pesar de...-se interrumpió a si mismo-. Te deseo, Candy. Cuanto más me acerco a ti, más quiero besarte, y tocarte, y...

Candy se detuvo frente a él, alzó ligeramente la barbilla y su voz fue casi un susurro:

-No quiero que te vayas a otra habitación.

-¿Te da miedo quedarte aquí sola?

-No. Pero te necesito aquí conmigo...en mi cama.

-No podré abrazarte como anoche...

Candy se inclinó hacia él y se atrevió a tocar su mejilla en una caricia tan casta como tentativa. En sus ojos, por un momento, vio el mismo deseo que él estaba sintiendo.

Fue su aroma, su caricia la que hizo que la necesidad fuese más acuciante que las palabras, que un beso fuese el comienzo de un viaje a las estrellas.

El beso fue todo lo que no pudo expresar con palabras sobre el deseo, las caricias, el matrimonio...Abrió la boca sobre la de ella, y cuando deslizó su lengua por su labio inferior se prometió a si mismo darle tal placer que nunca volviera a pensar en dejarlo. Le acarició la lengua con la suya y luego se adentró en su boca hasta que ella suspiró y dejó caer el chal y el bolso al suelo.

Terry comenzó a besarla con intensidad, y sintió el estremecimiento de su cuerpo, un cuerpo que conocía muy bien. Acarició con los dedos la parte de su espalda que el vestido dejaba al descubierto. Los temblores que la recorrieron le hicieron saber que estaba lista para ir más allá de los besos.

Desabrochó uno a uno los botones de su vestido y con un leve movimiento la prenda cayó al suelo. Candy cortó el beso para mirarlo a los ojos, ruborizada como estaba al saber que era cubierta sólo por su ropa interior. Un juego de seda azul fue el que incitó a Terry a aprovechar el momento para envolver su cuerpo con sus brazos.

La rubia se sentía como una muñeca cuando se dejó llevar por su marido. Caminaron torpemente sin dejar de besarse y el borde de la cama los hizo caer sobre ella, uno encima del otro.

-Terry...-trató de hablar, de expresarle lo que estaba sintiendo, pero para su sorpresa su voz resultó más débil que un susurro.

Él sonrió internamente cuando escuchó el agitado respirar de ella. Con lentitud, dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el suyo para tener la libertad de acariciarla.

Candy cerró los ojos y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la piel cuando se escuchó a si misma gimiendo. Las manos de Terry subían y bajaban desde sus costados hasta su vientre. Pero el castaño no se conformó con los labios de ella, y cedió a la tentación que representaba su cuello.

Sintió como el pecho de la rubia se agitaba mientras que sus labios se acercaban más a él. Por encima del sostén, besó sus pechos con dulzura, tratando de contener el volcán que hacía erupción en su sangre.

Los suspiros que salieron de la boca de ella lo incentivaron a ir más allá. Llevó sus manos a su espalda, y con el mismo ritmo apasionado desabrochó su brasier...

El conocido sonido del teléfono resonó en la habitación. Terry se separó levemente de ella para alcanzarlo con su mano, mientras que Candy se cubría con los antebrazos al nivel del pecho.

-Grandchester-contestó él tratando de controlar sus respirar.

-Lamento molestarlo a tales horas, Sr. Pero he recibido una llamada de urgencia para usted-comunicó el gerente.

-De acuerdo. Transfiérala entonces.

El hombre lo hizo y en cuestión de segundos el teléfono de la habitación registró la llamada.

-Grandchester-repitió él al escuchar el tono de cambio en el auricular.

-¿Siempre eres tan formal cuando contestas una llamada?

Terry conocía esa voz...Una voz susurrante, insinuante y tentativa.

-Susana...-lo dijo en voz baja, prácticamente inaudible para su esposa.

Se levantó casi en seguida, sentándose en el borde de la cama, olvidando completamente a Candy.

-Veo que has estado pensando en mí. Lo sé por tu tono de voz.

-¿Por qué estás llamándome?

-¿Cómo por qué? Estas con ella ahora, ¿verdad?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

-Te equivocas, querido, porque sí lo es. Y me complace decirte que aunque lo lamentes, vas a tener que suspender tu viajecito de amor con ella.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Convoqué a una reunión para mañana. Y como soy la segunda persona más importante en esta empresa, nadie se atrevió a desobedecer. Tú eres el presidente de este comité, así que tienes que estar presente.

-No puedes hacer eso, se necesita mi respaldo para convocar a una reunión.

-Pues fíjate que no hace falta. Ya tengo el apoyo de los otros 18 miembros del comité, así que no puedes evitarlo.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó después de callar un momento.

-¿Qué por qué lo hice? Simple. Tenía que separarte de ella, y esta fue la mejor excusa que encontré-se oía triunfante y complacida-. Tal como la última vez, tu viaje a Nueva York con ella tendrá que suspenderse.

Terry recordó aquella noche en la que decidió quedarse en Boston, cuando le pidió a su madre que viajara en su lugar con su esposa. Todo había sido una vil mentira de Susana, porque al llegar a la compañía no encontró ninguna junta. Era todo una farsa de ella para quedarse a su lado y lograr que abandonara a su esposa. Y lo había logrado...

Desde aquella vez había transcurrido casi un año, y desde entonces Susana siempre habría logrado salirse con la suya, inventando reuniones y contratiempos financieros para retenerlo en la oficina el mayor tiempo posible.

Terry detestaba que ella lo controlara de esa forma. Haciéndolo quedarse hasta la madrugada en la compañía, y abordándolo muy temprano en las mañanas cuando volvía a ella.

-Ya debo irme, cariño. Es tarde y tengo cosas que hacer. Debo escoger el vestido que usaré para verte mañana por la tarde...y por la noche también...

-Hasta mañana, entonces-terminó el con severidad y colgó el auricular con fuerza.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó Candy con suavidad.

Había alcanzado escuchar la conversación que sostuvo con el gerente del hotel. Pero de aquella llamada que había recibido, sólo alcanzó a escuchar la voz de una mujer.

-Era una llamada de urgencia, según el gerente. ¿Qué sucedió?-insistió ella frente a su mutismo.

-Convocaron una junta en la compañía. Necesitan que yo esté presente.

-¿Quién...te lo dijo?-preguntó con timidez- Me pareció la voz de una mujer-se apresuró a aclarar antes de que pareciera muy inquisidora.

-Era...mi secretaria-mintió, temiendo que la verdad podría acarrearle consecuencias dolorosas a su matrimonio.

-Entiendo...y, ¿para cuándo debes estar de vuelta?

-Mañana mismo.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Sí. Debemos salir muy temprano para estar allá por la tarde.

-De acuerdo-aceptó ella con desánimo.

Candy alargó su mano para alcanzar la bata que estaba debajo de su almohada. Se cubrió con ella apenas la tuvo consigo.

-Candy...-la decepción se pintó en su rostro cuando la vio cerrar la bata con la mirada baja.

-Voy a empacar. Ahorraremos tiempo si comenzamos a hacerlo ahora.

La vio levantarse y tomar unas cuantas prendas antes de dirigirse hacia el baño.

-Candy...-no sabía cómo romper esa muralla que acababa de levantarse entre los dos.

-Iré a cambiarme.

-Candy...-la interceptó antes de que siguiera avanzando.

La rubia lo miró y trató de sonreír. En ese momento, no había una Candy antigua, o una nueva. Sólo había una mujer frente a él.

-Esta bien, Terry-le dijo al ver que aún sujetaba su brazo-. Sé que es tu trabajo. Lo entiendo.

-Candy-la atrajo hacia su cuerpo-, yo quiero que estés bien.

-¿No me has ocultado nada, Terry? ¿Me has dicho siempre la verdad?-ella alzó su rostro para verlo a los ojos.

Su rostro se contrajo levemente, pero Terry parecía ser un letrado en el arte de fingir y disimular.

-Sí. No tendría por qué mentirte-se sintió un criminal por engañarla.

No podía decirle la verdad ni hablarle de sus dudas, no en ese momento. Sus vidas empezaban a enderezarse al fin. Pero si Candy sabía de Susana...

Candy tenía ya muchas preocupaciones y situaciones confusas como para saber de su existencia. Estaba seguro de que si le hablaba de ella, si le decía la verdad, la perdería para siempre...

-Si no hay mentiras ni engaños...si me dices la verdad...entonces estoy bien-logró sonreír levemente.

Terry la miró fijamente, ella sostuvo su mirada, y se dejó envolver por los brazos de su marido.

& & &

El viaje de regreso a Boston había sido muy tranquilo. La mayor parte del trayecto, Candy había dormido como una niña. Terry se había limitado a atraerla hacia si mismo.

El rubor que pintó sus mejillas al despertar y hallarse en brazos de su marido, le pareció simplemente tierno a Terry. La rubia se apresuró a descender del auto, pero antes de que siguiera avanzando, algo la detuvo.

-¡Terry!-exclamó ella al sentirse elevada en sus brazos.

-Aún estás cansada. Será mejor que te lleve adentro-dijo él sin agregar nada más que una sonrisa.

Candy se dejó conducir por él, y disfrutó a plenitud la cercanía de su cuerpo. Aún recordaba los hechos de la noche anterior, y aunque todo había sucedido demasiado rápido, no dejaba de pensar en ello...

-Creo que ya puedes bajarme-dijo con suavidad al ver frente a ellos las escaleras.

Y así lo hizo, sólo que al hacerlo, sus cuerpos no se separaron. Terry aún aprisionaba su cuerpo, y sus miradas chocaron sin intención.

-Terry...

Juntó sus labios con un solo movimiento. Algo que la rubia no se esperaba, sin duda, pero a pesar de su confusión disfrutó de ese beso.

-¡Oh, lo siento!-dijo una inesperada voz-.Sólo quería saber si necesitaban algo, Sr.

Terry se separó un poco de ella, alzó la cabeza y sonrió con ligera vergüenza.

-No importa, Dorothy. Por ahora, no necesitaremos nada.

-Ya tuve el viernes por la tarde libre, Sr. Y también ayer...

-Puedes dar un paseo con Tom. Hace un día precioso afuera.

-Entiendo-sonrió Dorothy-. Hay cordero en el horno, y también embutido y fruta en la despensa. Oh, casi lo olvido. La señora tiene un mensaje en su contestadora. Recién lo han dejado esta mañana.

-¿Es algo urgente?-preguntó Candy con interés, pensando que el mensaje sería de Anthony y que estaría relacionado con la exposición.

-No estoy segura-respondió la mujer con un tono neutro-. Tom y yo estaremos cerca. Los veré más tarde, entonces.

Dorothy desapareció discretamente, dejándolos solos.

-Nos ha dejado solos adrede-comentó la rubia con picardía, pero al ver la expresión seria en el rostro de Terry, su sonrisa desapareció- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Creo que deberías escuchar ese mensaje.

-Imagino que será Anthony para hablarme de algo relacionado con la exposición.

-Entonces vamos a oírlo.

Candy notó una tensión en su rostro que no estaba ahí momentos antes. Empezaba a reconocer esos cambios en Terry.

Bajaron la escalera en silencio. Una vez en su despacho, Candy apretó el botón de la contestadora.

-Candy, soy Albert. Estoy preocupado por ti. Dijiste que llamarías cuando volvieras, pero no lo hiciste. He tratado de llamarte algunas veces, pero no has contestado y sé tu situación. Llámame para saber que pasa, por favor.

La voz del hombre se oía preocupada, pero Candy no supo que pensar. Miró a Terry y éste le preguntó en tono cortante:

-¿Quién es Albert?

Sintió su corazón latir con más fuerza. Sabía reconocer la rabia cuando la oía, pero esta vez, no sabía que la había causado.

-No sé quién es Albert. Sólo he visto su nombre una vez...

-¿Dónde?

-¿Qué sucede, Terry? ¿Por qué estas actuando tan...?

La tomó por la muñeca y la miró a los ojos.

-Quiero saber dónde has visto su nombre.

-En un pedazo de papel que hallé entre algunos billetes en mi cartera.

-¿Qué decía el papel? ¿Un apellido, unas señas?

-Sólo un nombre, y unos números. Seis y veintiocho.

-¿No tienes idea de lo que pueda significar?

-No, y no me gusta el tono con el que...

-¿Era tu letra, o la de alguien más?

-La mía, y esa es la última pregunta que pienso responder. Al menos hasta que me digas por qué me estas interrogando como a un criminal.

-No tengo nada que decirte-replicó él mirando el contestador-. Quiero que me des ese papel.

-No.

Terry sintió como si lo hubiesen abofeteado.

-Candy...

-¿Por qué estas tan molesto, Terry?

El silencio fue su única respuesta.

-Dime algo-insistió ella.

Su rostro se había vuelto piedra, pero Candy tenía que insistir si quería llegar a formar una vida al lado de aquel hombre.

-Anoche actuabas tan diferente, incluso hoy... ¿No ha significado nada para ti todo lo que hemos vivido este fin de semana?

-No sabes cuanto.

-No, no creo poder saberlo. Pero tampoco sé quién es Albert, ni por qué estaba en Newark cuando sufrí el accidente. Pensé que sería por alguna obra de caridad...pero ahora no estoy segura. ¿No sabías a dónde había ido? ¿Por cuánto tiempo me fui?

-Cuatro días.

De repente, todo encajó en lamente de Candy. Los distanciamientos de Terry, su inexplicable actitud en ciertas ocasiones, las dudas, las preguntas...

-¡Crees que te fui infiel!-casi gritó al verlo callado, taciturno- ¡Dímelo!

-La doctora Coswell dijo...

-¡No me importa lo que ella dijo, es mi vida la que ha desmoronado, no la suya! ¿Sabe ella algo de esto?

-Le pedí un consejo. Como te lo he dicho, dijo que sería lo mejor que recordaras por ti misma.

-Pero no recuerdo. Terry, ayúdame, por favor.

-¿Ayudarte? Es lo que he estado haciendo, Candy, viviendo cada día según venía mientras las dudas me mataban. ¿Tienes idea de lo que fue llegar a casa y encontrar sólo una nota, en la que decías que te ibas sin dar explicación, pidiendo mi comprensión? ¿Imaginas lo que sentí estando frente a ti en el hospital cuando estabas en coma, preguntándome a cada minuto dónde habías estado, con quién, y sin saber si alguna vez lo averiguaría?

Como si no pudiera soportar seguir allí, Terry se dio media vuelta para salir del lugar. Candy lo siguió y lo tomó por un brazo.

-Terry...

Él sólo negó con la cabeza.

-Hasta que recuerdes, nunca lo sabremos. Anoche, pensé que sería mejor que nunca recordaras...pero ahora me doy cuenta de que esto siempre se interpondrá entre nosotros. Y no sé si podré vivir con ello.

Cuando se soltó y empezó a subir las escaleras, la rubia supo que debía dejarlo ir. Al menos por ese momento...ella también tenía que arreglar sus ideas.

Tenía mucho que pensar, y una búsqueda que hacer. Si había tenido una aventura debía de haber alguna evidencia...Una nota, una foto, una carta. Algo más allá de las sospechas de Terry y la voz de un extraño en el contestador.

¿Quién podía ser ese hombre? ¿Y por qué pensaba su marido que tenía una aventura?

Recordó la pasada noche...

Si la pasión entre Terry y ella en los años que habían vivido juntos se asemejaba a la que él le mostrara la noche anterior, Candy no podía imaginarse teniendo amoríos con otro hombre. Estaba segura de que se había casado con él por amor. No le hubiera bastado con la atracción física, por muy fuerte que fuera. Y si lo amaba tanto como para casarse con él, no podría engañarlo, no habría sido capaz de traicionarlo.

Pero Terry tenía una versión muy diferente a la de ella. Tenía que averiguar por qué.

Revisó cuidadosamente cada cajón de su escritorio y el archivador, pero no encontró nada personal, nada que pudiera darle respuestas.

Cuando terminó con su despacho, subió al ático y revisó la caja que tenía los papeles de su madre, sin saber bien por qué. Pero sólo encontró tarjetas, cartas que no le decían nada.

Cuando decidió hablar con Terry para que le contara más de su pasado, descubrió que ya se había marchado. Supuso que había ido a refugiarse en su oficina, el único lugar donde podía sentirse a salvo del dolor que le había ocasionado su esposa.

Candy no podía saber a ciencia cierta si le había sido infiel o no. Pero la intuición le decía que primero se hubiese sacado el corazón con la mano antes de hacerle daño.

Ahora tenía que lograr que Terry le creyera.

& & &

Terry contestó el teléfono de su línea privada, esperando oír la voz de Archie, de Stear, o de sus padres. Pero la voz que oyó, era la de Candy.

-Lamento molestarte, Terry, pero quería saber si vas a venir a cenar hoy.

Se había marchado la tarde del día anterior, y aún no había regresado a casa.

-No lo sé.

-¿Regresaste anoche?

-No. Tenía muchos pendientes que resolver-respondió brevemente ante su tono resignado.

-¿Has dormido algo?

Su voz se oía preocupada, sincera, y a Terry se le encogió el corazón por ello.

-Algo. Tengo un sofá bastante grande en mi oficina.

-No vas a poder evitarme siempre.

-Candy...

-Tenemos que hablar. Es la única forma de resolver esto. Por favor, ven a casa.

-No creo que pueda, Candy. Aún estoy muy ocupado-suspiró él.

-Por favor, Terry. Tengo que hablar contigo, necesito respuestas-el ruego en su voz lo hizo ablandarse un poco.

-¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?

-Sabes bien sobre qué. Ayer revisé de arriba abajo mi oficina y nuestro dormitorio.

-¿Qué buscabas?

-Cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarme. Pero no encontré nada que pueda decirme quién es Albert o por qué fui a Newark. Incluso revisé todos los recibos...

-No veo en qué pueda ayudar eso.

-Tal vez podría ayudarme a recuperar mi memoria.

-No estoy muy seguro de ello.

-Necesito respuestas tanto como tú, Terry. Quizás, incluso más. Necesito saber qué clase de mujer era. Crecí viendo el amor que se tenían mis padres, y ellos me inculcaron esos valores. Por eso no creo que fuera capaz de serte infiel.

-Pero no lo sabes con certeza, ¿verdad?

-Quiero que me digas porqué has llegado a sospechar que te fui infiel.

-Te volviste más callada-suspiró antes de seguir-, más evasiva, como si no quisieras tenerme a tu lado. Si hablabas por teléfono, cuando yo entraba a la habitación colgabas. Hubo varias llamadas sin respuesta cuando yo respondí al teléfono. Desapareciste y sólo dejaste una nota donde pedías mi comprensión, sin mencionar cuando volverías, o si regresarías. Luego tuviste el accidente en un lugar en el cual no tenías que estar-se detuvo para respirar hondamente-. Después del accidente hubo otra llamada sin respuesta. Y el mensaje de ayer...Desde luego todo puede ser meramente circunstancial. Pero todo parece indicar que estabas viéndote con otro hombre.

Aquellas palabras fueron dichas con frialdad, como si se tratase de una sentencia condenatoria.

-¿Por qué estás tan dispuesto a creer que te fui infiel? ¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de que me interesaría una aventura?

-Algunas mujeres piensan que la hierba es más verde en otros pastos.

-Yo no soy "alguna mujer", Terry. Y en todo caso, si me interesé en otro hombre, si nuestro matrimonio se estaba desmoronando, ¿no tendríamos ambos algo de culpa?

-Yo nunca contemplé la posibilidad de dormir con otra mujer. Hice mis votos creyendo en ellos. Pero ahora, no estoy tan seguro de que tú hicieras lo mismo-Terry hablaba con brusquedad, como si cada palabra lo hiciera molestar aún más-. Esta conversación no va a llevarnos a nada. Por lo tanto, se acabó. Tengo muchos pendientes que terminar.

-Terry, por favor, vuelve a casa esta noche-le pidió sabiendo que su tiempo para convencerlo de volver se acababa.

-No creo que pueda, Candy-respondió con severidad.

-Debes comer y descansar, Terry. Trabajar todo el tiempo podría hacerte daño. Además, también es tu casa. No tenemos que hablar de esto, si es por ello.

Terry suspiró antes de hablar. Candy estaba siendo sincera, y su tono de súplica estaba haciéndolo dudar. Tratando de actuar con cordura, tomó una decisión.

-Voy a pensarlo-dijo después de un momento-. Aunque no te garantizo nada. Si termino mis proyectos para las seis, iré.

-¿Crees que puedas?

-Tal vez. Por ahora, debo colgar.

-De acuerdo. Hasta entonces-aceptó ella resignada.

La tibia despedida de Candy lo acompañó el resto de la tarde.

& & &

Después de colgar, Candy no sabía qué hacer. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y entendió que realmente amaba a Terry. Quería luchar por su matrimonio pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Necesitaba un consejo, pero no sabía a quién acudir.

Pensó en Archie, pero sospechaba que él también tenía dudas de ella. Entonces recordó sus conversaciones con Stear, lo franco que se había mostrado con ella. Tal vez él podría ayudarle.

Fue a su despacho, buscó el teléfono de la granja Corwnell y lo marcó.

-Granja Corwnell-contesto un hombre de voz grave.

-¿Stear?

-Sí. ¿Eres tú, Candy?

-Así es. ¿Tienes un momento para hablar?

-Por supuesto. ¿Pasa algo malo?

Candy no sabía muy bien cómo empezar. Optó por una sencilla pregunta.

-¿Sabes que Terry piensa que le estaba siendo infiel?

-Sí, me lo comentó. ¿Has recordado?

-No. No he recordado nada relacionado a nosotros. Pero él tiene varios motivos para pensar eso.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué piensas?

-No me creo capaz de haberlo engañado. Puede que simplemente no quiera creerlo.

-Las dudas empiezan a hacerle daño, Candy.

-Ya lo noté, pero no sé qué hacer, Stear. No deja de alejarse de mí...

-Eso es típico en Terry. Cuando está dolido o inquieto, se encierra en si mismo y se centra en algo que le dé seguridad.

-Su trabajo.

-Normalmente sí.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Cómo puedo lograr que se abra conmigo?

-¿Qué quieres conseguir?

-Quiero salvar nuestro matrimonio. Pero si él no puede perdonarme por algo que cree que hice...

-No soy consejero matrimonial, Candy.

-No. Pero eres buen amigo de Terry.

Stear no era el tipo de persona que le gustaba inmiscuirse en los problemas de los demás, y Candy sabía que lo estaba poniendo en una situación difícil.

-Si realmente quieres salvar tu matrimonio, tienes que seguir intentándolo. Si no quiere verte o escucharte, ve tras él. Y si aún no te escucha, amárralo a un árbol con una cuerda para obligarlo.

-Es tres veces más fuerte que yo-Candy tuvo que sonreír ante su consejo.

-Si lo haces bien, no tendrás ningún problema.

_"Bien"_ ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Que lo atara con su amor? Candy sólo suspiró.

-No quería meterte en esto, Stear.

-No te preocupes. No te he dicho nada que no te diría frente a Terry.

-Gracias.

-Pero si no he hecho nada.

-Claro que sí. Me has dado esperanza.

Cuando colgó, Candy pensó en su consejo. _"Ve tras él"_, había dicho Stear. De un momento a otro, decidió que si antes de su accidente no había puesto un pie en la oficina de Terry, cambiaría eso esa misma tarde.

**Notas finales:**

¡HI girls! Pues como lo prometí, ya les traje a los dos nuevos personajes: ¡Albert Y Susana! Wow, felicito a las que adivinaron, Bárbara y Reeven, son chicas muy astutas ;-)

¿Qué les pareció el Cap? En lo personal sigo molesta por la entrada de Susana, no pudo ser más inoportuna al meterse. ¿Y qué ahí de Albert? Todo ya empezaba a arreglarse y vuelve él.

Vanesa, Lorena, Mony y Arely, gracias por sus palabras, me alegra que hasta ahora estén complacidas con mi fic. Sacni, que bien que te animaste a leerme, y como veo que te agrado me esforzaré por seguir dando la talla.

**Avances del próximo Cap:**

Candy va a buscar a su marido, y cuando logra llegar hasta él se consigue con una sorpresa no muy grata. Planes de un divorcio. La relación entre Candy y Terry cambia completamente.

Cualquier duda o comentario no duden en escribirme un review. Hasta la semana entrante, chicas :D


	9. Nuevos sentimientos, antiguas pasiones

**CAPITULO 08: NUEVOS SENTIMIENTOS, ANTIGUAS PASIONES**

Candy bajaba las escaleras con prisa. Después de decidir ir a la oficina de su marido, pensó en vestir algo más acorde para salir. Un elegante pero sencillo jersey en negro, combinado con una blusa blanca con encajes, que cubría muy bien sus brazos pero dejaba entrever un escote en V.

El sonido de sus tacones alertó a Tom, que la esperaba al pie de la escalera.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar, Tom-se disculpó ella al estar frente a él, con un pequeño bolso negro en sus manos

-Valió la pena, señora. Si me permite decirlo, se ve muy hermosa.

-Gracias. Es una lástima que mi cabello no pueda verse tan formal ahora-agregó ella apartándose un mechón del rostro.

-Para ser sincero, se ve mejor así. Le da cierto aire de juventud llevar ese peinado.

Para su cabello, Candy había optado por recogerlo en un moño alto, tratando en vano de controlar los rizos que insistían en caer por sus sienes.

-Tendré que memorizar el camino hasta allá-dijo ella estando ya sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

Al comprender que no sabía la dirección del edificio ni la oficina, Candy le pidió a Tom que la llevara hasta el lugar de trabajo de su marido.

-Con suerte, llegaremos antes de que el tráfico colapse las vías.

El viaje fue tranquilo y sin contratiempos. Al parecer, no era la primera vez que Tom visitaba aquél lugar, pues conocía la ruta y los caminos de menor congestión.

La rubia salió de sus pensamientos cuando el hombre le avisó de su llegada.

-Es aquí, señora-señaló un edificio muy moderno y lujoso frente a ellos-. Puede preguntarle a la secretaria por el señor.

-Gracias, Tom, eso haré-dijo ella descendiendo del vehículo.

-¿Está segura de que no desea que me quede a esperarla?

-Así es. Falta poco para las seis, y Terry estará libre a esa hora. Podré regresar con él a casa.

-De acuerdo, pero si me necesita, no dude en llamar.

-Claro. Hasta luego, Tom-se despidió ella.

Al darse media vuelta y quedar frente al edificio, Candy supo que no había marcha atrás. Avanzó con paso decidido hasta entrar, y se acercó al único escritorio visible.

-Buenas tardes. ¿El señor Grandchester se encuentra aquí?

-Así es, señora. Pero por desgracia, ahora no puede recibir a nadie. Está muy ocupado y no puede ser interrumpido-le informó una mujer de mediana edad.

-Por favor llámelo. Es su esposa quien está preguntando por él.

-Es que...el señor Grandchester prohibió la transferencia de llamadas. Estás tratando un asunto muy importante, y no quiere ser interrumpido.

-Esta bien. Entonces iré personalmente a su oficina-dijo ella resuelta-. Por favor dígame como llegar.

-Su oficina está en el onceavo piso-señaló la mujer el ascensor-...pero no puede subir si el señor no lo autoriza, señora-añadió al verla avanzar a el.

-En cuanto me vea, tendré su autorización-dijo la rubia antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

Unos cuantos minutos al subir le dieron el tiempo suficiente para escoger las palabras que usaría para explicar su visita. Intuía que no seria muy agradable para Terry verla allí, pero si quería salvar su matrimonio no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Al salir del ascensor, varias miradas se posaron sobre ella. Hombres y mujeres con varios pendientes propios. Avanzó hasta cruzarse con un escritorio más pequeño que el primero visto.

-Buenas tardes ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?-habló cortes la secretaria.

-Necesito ver al Sr. Grandchester.

-Me temo que eso no será posible. Por los momentos está muy ocupado, y tengo la orden de no permitir la entrada a nadie en su oficina.

-Florencia-un hombre mayor, vestido elegantemente y con un sobre en mano apareció frente a ellas-. Hace diez minutos te pedí que archivaras este informe ¿Por qué te has retrasado?

-Lo siento, señor. Si me lo permite, lo haré ahora mismo-se apresuró a dejar su lugar para tomar el papeleo en sus manos.

-Hazlo. Y hay unos papeles en mi oficina que también deben ser ordenados-la voz del hombre se apagó cuando desaparecieron ambos por el pasillo contiguo.

"Que mundo" ¡La habían ignorado! Aquellos dos se habían marchado como si no hubiese nadie frente a ellos. _"Deben tener muchas ocupaciones, como para ponerme atención"_, pensó antes de detenerse a decidir qué hacer.

La mujer había dicho que Terry estaba ocupado, pero también mencionó que estaba en su oficina. Si lograba dar con ella...

Decidió seguir hasta el final de aquel prolongado pasillo, hasta dar con una puerta que marcaba en lo alto: "Presidente Grandchester". No podía haber dos personas con ese mismo apellido, pero para estar seguros, Candy se acercó a la puerta y se cercioró de oír la voz de su marido antes de entrar.

-No tengo tiempo para eso ahora-esa voz grave pertenecía a Terry, sin duda.

-Por favor, Terry, sólo esta vez. No pudimos vernos el fin de semana, ¿y ahora también es más importante el trabajo?-era la voz de una mujer...

_"Esa voz..."_, Candy la reconoció en el acto. La voz afanosa y aterciopelada de aquella llamada que interrumpió su viaje a Nueva York.

Impulsada por un sentimiento que no logró identificar, abrió con sumo cuidado la puerta, estudiando con cuidado cada imagen que a sus ojos llegaba.

-No me has dicho nada por mi vestido...-habló insinuantemente esa mujer.

La imagen de los dos le cayó a Candy como un piano en la cabeza. Ella, sentada en el amplio escritorio frente a él, con un vestido que daba la mejor de las vistas a sus largas piernas, y un escote que mostraba gran parte de los encantos de la rubia.

Terry yacía sentado frente a ella, inmóvil, con mirada seria, estudiando la anatomía que se pintaba frente a él.

-¿Qué significa esto?-habló Candy, con apenas un hilo de voz. Su expresión era de sorpresa, mezclada con decepción.

-¡Candy!-Terry se levantó al momento, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, igual de sorprendido que ella.

-Vaya, vaya-ella también se levantó y se irguió junto a él-, imagino que esta es la mujer que te mantiene alejado de mí, Terry.

-¡Cállate, Susana!-la mirada de él ahora estaba cargada de rabia.

-¿Qué sucede, Terry?-Candy buscó su mirada, con ojos débiles, igual que su voz.

-Sucede, querida-habló la rubia en medio de los dos-, que acabas de entrar a una oficina en la que se había cerrado el acceso. ¿O acaso la secretaria no te dijo que no podías entrar?

El silencio se prolongó por un momento, mientras el ambiente se hacía más tenso. Candy buscó la mirada de Terry, pero sólo encontró en los ojos azules una expresión de confusión.

-Imagino que tú debes ser Candy. La "esposa" de Terry-lo había dicho con ironía, casi de forma insultante-. Es un placer conocerte al fin.

-Lamento no poder decir lo mismo-contestó Candy mirando su mano extendida antes de volver sus ojos sobre el castaño- ¿Qué es esto, Terry? ¿Qué significa todo esto?

Su voz era casi un susurro, no había reproche en ella, sólo confusión y ansiedad por escuchar la respuesta.

-Esto, querida, es la razón por la cual tu esposo pasa más tiempo aquí que contigo-ambas rubias se miraron-. Mi nombre es Susana Marlowe. Socia de la compañía, y una buena "amiga" de tu esposo.

De pronto todo encajó en su mente. Aquellos rumores de los que jamás quiso indagar...

_"Yo no me despegaría de un hombre como Terry. Tal vez la muy inocente no haya escuchado los rumores". "Tal vez se resignó a compartir"_. Los comentarios de esas mujeres en la fiesta...

El horario nocturno de llegada de Terry, las tempranas salidas, todas las horas invertidas en la oficina. Y esa mujer...su llamada a altas horas durante el fin de semana en Nueva York...La conversación que mantenían ambos antes de que ella entrara. Y la forma como Terry la había mirado...

-Dime que no es verdad...-pidió Candy mirándolo fijamente.

-Todo es verdad-respondió la rubia por él.

-¡¡Dime que no es verdad, que esta mujer no es tu amante!!-suplicó ella empezando a dejarse ganar por su dolor.

-¡Es la verdad, es la única verdad!-alzó ella también la voz para hacerse tomar en serio- ¿Por qué crees que pasa tan poco tiempo contigo? ¿Crees que va a esperar toda la vida a que decidas acostarte con él?

-¡Cállate, Susana!-Terry la miraba con odio profundo.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Yo le doy todo lo que no consigue a tu lado, ¿y qué?! ¿Qué puedes decir? ¿Que no puedes ejercer tu papel de esposa porque perdiste la memoria? No me hagas reír.

-Susana, te estas pasando de la raya, y no quiero tener más problemas contigo-habló Terry entre dientes, conteniendo su ira-. Por lo tanto, ¡te exijo que salgas de aquí!-avanzó hasta la puerta y la sostuvo con un ademán.

La rubia de ojos azules pensó por unos segundos antes de actuar.

-De acuerdo. Me iré, pero el asunto no termina así de fácil-dijo caminando hasta detenerse frente a Candy-. Podrá ser tu esposo, pero es mi marido también. Y si a ver vamos, nadie pasa más tiempo con él que yo. Terry es más mío que tuyo, y voy a encargarme de que pronto sea de una de las dos. Serás inteligente, si deduces cual de nosotras será, juzgando su reacción.

Al pasar frente a él le dedicó una sonrisa, y Terry sólo atinó a azotar la puerta.

-Bien, Candy-oyó su voz después de un largo silencio-, vas a decirme que demonios haces aquí.

¿Había oído bien? ¿Terry estaba molesto con ella? ¿Después de encontrarlo con otra mujer, protagonizando una escena comprometedora?

-¿Que qué hago aquí?-preguntó incrédula.

-Sí, qué haces aquí. ¿Por qué tuviste que venir aquí si te dije que iría a la casa?

-Dijiste que no ibas a volver...que no estabas seguro si podrías regresar o no, eso dijiste.

-Y por eso tenías que estelarizar la hazaña de venir aquí, ¿verdad?

-No comprendo tu molestia, Terry. Llego aquí y te encuentro con otra mujer, ¿y soy yo quien tiene que dar explicaciones?

-Dudo que exista una explicación que pueda justificar tus acciones. Al menos no una coherente.

-¡Pues yo no he oído una tuya todavía! ¡Y eso es mucho peor!-estalló ella.

-No hay explicación.

-¡¿Ah no?! ¡¿Entonces no hay explicación para lo que hiciste, no hay explicación para lo que vi?!

-¡No, no la hay, porque lo que viste no significa nada!

-¿Que no significa nada?-repitió atónita.

-Así es, no significa nada para mí, porque no ocurrió nada entre esa mujer y yo.

-¿El que no haya ocurrido nada entre ella y tú en mi presencia te redime por todo este tiempo que me has sido infiel?-por su pregunta, sonaba ofendida.

-Nunca te he sido infiel, Candy.

-¿No? ¿Nunca me has sido infiel dices, aunque te acabo de sorprender con ella?

-Las cosas no son lo que parecen.

-Tal vez las cosas son justo lo que parecen, y tu secretaria me lo dijo así.

-¿Qué te dijo ella?

-Dijo que estabas muy ocupado con un trabajo, y ahora compruebo que no se equivocó.

-Las cosas no son así, Candy. Ella acababa de entrar a mi oficina.

-Si claro, y supongo que su asiento preferido es sobre tu escritorio, ¿verdad?

-Lo hace para sacarme de mis casillas, Candy, le gusta hacerme molestar.

-Claro, y luego tú le das su justo "merecido", ¿no?

-¡¡Deja de calumniarme, Candy, te digo que no lo es!!-la sujetó con fuerza por los hombros y la sacudió un poco-¡¡Ella no es mi amante y yo no te he sido infiel jamás!!

-¡¡Y estaba casi encima de ti por casualidad, ¿verdad?!

-¡Te digo que esta loca! ¡Sólo busca darme problemas!

-¡¡El que busca solo los problemas, eres tú, Terry!!-se libró de la opresión de sus brazos y se alejó un poco- ¡Metes a cualquier mujer en tu oficina y luego me dices que tienes un trabajo que terminar!

-No te he mentido.

-¡¡No, Terry, me has ocultado la verdad, y eso es peor!!-gritó exasperada antes de callar.

Un incomodo silencio llenó el ambiente y ambos se miraron mutuamente por unos segundos.

-¿Sabes qué, Terry? Cuando venía a tu oficina estaba pensando en decirte algo que pudiera ayudarnos a salvar nuestra relación...Pero veo que cualquier intento es inútil, sobre todo porque no se puede salvar algo que no existe.

-Nuestro matrimonio existe-la contrarió.

-Sí, existe. Y como lo único que existe entre tú y yo es un papel que dice que estamos casados, entonces voy a destruirlo.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?

-Quiero el divorcio, Terry-respondió resuelta y segura-. Comprendo tus dudas hacia mí porque tenías indicios que te apoyaban. Pero esto es demasiado para mí, porque te he visto estando con otra con mis propios ojos, y después de eso no podemos seguir juntos.

-Estas en un error-reafirmó él.

-No, no estoy en un error, nunca he estado más correcta que ahora, y no pienso retroceder-hizo una pausa antes de continuar-. Lo que alguna vez existió entre nosotros, si realmente fue algo sólido, se ha derrumbado todo este día.

-Estas malinterpretando todo-insistió Terry.

-Cuando llegué a este edificio, Terry, tenía la intención de salir realmente como tu mujer. Pero ahora que me marcho sólo quiero ser una cosa para ti, y nada más: Tu ex esposa.

Y como si ya lo hubiese dicho y aclarado todo con ello, Candy se retiró de la oficina con la misma seguridad que usó para entrar a ella.

Escuchó como Terry la seguía, como la llamaba y trataba inútilmente de detenerla antes de que abordara el ascensor. Pero no quería verle más, al menos por un tiempo. Al menos hasta desahogar con lágrimas todo aquello que estaba sintiendo.

& & &

-No se preocupe, Sr. Grandchester. Yo me encargaré de contactarla-insistió la secretaria frente a él.

-Quiero que lo sepa. Que no piense siquiera en interpretar uno de sus papeles de víctima-la voz de Terry se oía severa.

-Descuida, Terry-el hombre mayor junto a él palmeó su hombro-. Estoy seguro de que actuara con decencia. Tendrá que hacerlo cuando sepa que los 18 miembros del comité están a tu favor.

-Gerardo, he tratado con ella por mucho tiempo, y sé que no entenderá. Va a negarse como siempre lo ha hecho. Es por eso que quiero prohibirle la entrada.

-Sin comité o con el, ella aún es una socia más de esta empresa, y un miembro más de nuestro grupo.

-Miembro o no, soy yo el presidente del comité. Por lo tanto, yo decido quien es nuestro socio y quien no, y ya ordené su exiliación del grupo.

-Todos te hemos apoyado en limitar sus decisiones. Pero pedirle que abandone la empresa...es excederse un poco.

-No, es actuar con la cabeza. Ella sólo nos ha causado problemas y más trabajos desde que llegó. Sabes que Arthur se preocupaba por ella, pero ni siquiera él querría que la empresa se viniera abajo por los caprichos de su niña.

-Él deseaba asegurar un futuro prometedor para su hija.

-Y lo logró. Todo este tiempo la fortuna de Susana ha crecido, aún a pesar de sus constantes derroches. Tiene suficiente dinero como para formar su propia empresa, así que ya no nos necesita.

-Hay algo que no entiendo, Terry-comenzó al verlo volverse a su escritorio-. Sé que ella y tú tienen diferencias, pero no veo la razón que te ha llevado a tomar esta decisión.

-Desde que ella asumió esas acciones, hay una cosa que no ha logrado comprender. Y eso, es no mezclar los negocios con la vida personal-explicó mientras cerraba su maletín.

-Ay, Terry-sonaba inconforme-, lamento que eso te haya afectado. Sólo espero, que todo pueda resolverse.

-Así es. Espero tu llamada, entonces, Gerardo-asintió él empuñando el maletín.

-De acuerdo, Terry. Que tengas mucha suerte-le deseó el hombre antes de despedirse de él.

& & &

El camino a casa se le hizo largo, especialmente porque viajó solo.

Tal vez había esperado demasiado de la rubia, porque incluso durante su discusión, se imaginaba yendo a casa con ella esa tarde. Claro que no contaba con la iniciativa de su esposa, quien tomó un taxi apenas salió del edificio.

"_Ahora, sólo quiero ser una cosa para ti: Tu ex esposa"_, había sido lo último que le había dicho. Terry tenía que lograr disuadirla de la idea, sacarla del error. Nunca planeó hablarle de Susana porque sabía cuales serían los resultados. Ahora su mayor temor se había hecho realidad, y tenía que enfrentarlo.

Resolver el problema...Practicaría la única solución que le parecía lógica.

Dejó el auto en el garaje y se encaminó con pericia al interior de la casa. Supuso que Candy estaría en su habitación y fue justo allí donde se dirigió.

-¿Candy?-susurró su nombre a la vez que tocaba levemente la puerta del dormitorio.

-Vete, Terry. No tengo intenciones de hablar contigo-contestó al fin la voz de ella.

Terry no supo descifrar que era lo que su esposa estaba sintiendo. Su voz sonaba melancólica, dolida, y hasta traicionada, llena de rabia, impotencia y rencor.

-Candy, tengo que aclarar un asunto contigo. ¿Qué no entiendes que estas confundiendo las cosas? ¿Que no tengo nada con esa mujer?

-A mí no me engañas, Terry. Yo los vi con mis propios ojos, y sé que no estoy en un error.

-Candy, abre la puerta. Tendrás que darme la cara-al comprender que no lo haría, decidió hacer su voz más grave- ¡Candy, que la abras! ¡No olvides que también es mi dormitorio!

Al oírlo, la rubia abrió la puerta y rápidamente se alejó de él.

-Candy, estas equivocada-comenzó él.

-¿Lo crees, Terry? A mi me parece que nunca he acertado con tanta precisión.

-No es así. Estás creyendo lo que ella quiere que creas, es por eso que estas en un error-insistió Terry.

-¿Dices que ella lo planeó todo?-preguntó con fingida incredulidad.

-Es lo que ha hecho desde que se obsesionó conmigo. Susana es una niña caprichosa que quiere tenerlo todo, y cuando no tiene lo que quiere, siempre hace una escena.

-¿Y por eso yo debo creer tu historia y fingir que no te vi con ella en tu oficina?

-Si eres inteligente, lo harás-respondió él con expresión seria.

Candy lo miró con sorpresa, antes de darle su merecido...

-¡Eres un cínico!-gritó después de estrellar su mano sobre su mejilla- ¡Creí que no podías ser más imposible, pero me has sorprendido! No eres más que un canalla...

-Cuida lo que dices-le advirtió él.

-¡¡Eres un canalla, un cínico, un desvergonzado!!

Terry le devolvió la bofetada con fuerza, y aprovechando el retraimiento de la rubia, decidió aprisionar sus muñecas con ambas manos.

Al notarlo, Candy trató de liberarse de su agarre pero sólo logró retroceder en vano, cayendo uno sobre el otro en la cama.

-¡¡Suéltame!!-le exigió tratando de quitárselo de encima.

-De acuerdo. Si no quieres creerme, no seguiré insistiendo en explicarte la verdad-cercó su cuerpo al ver que la rubia se soltaba de sus manos-.Pero tampoco voy a escucharte. Y haré únicamente lo que me plazca.

La rubia no terminó de registrar sus palabras cuando sintió que sus labios eran aprisionados por los suyos. Casi al momento, Candy comenzó a intentar separarse de él, pero no tenía muchas ventajas. Terry era mucho más fuerte que ella, y tenía su cuerpo cercado con ambos brazos, impidiéndole cualquier salida. Las cosas sólo empeoraron cuando las manos que usaba para golpearlo en el pecho, fueron retenidas por las suyas para colocarlas al nivel de su cabeza.

-Tú...dijiste...que no me forzarías...-logró decir entre los besos que estaba compartiendo con él.

-Así es...no te estoy forzando...-la voz entrecortada, cargada de sensualidad la hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza, al comprender que no se equivocaba del todo.

Ella también deseaba esos besos, y aunque supiera de su infidelidad con otra no dejaba de hacerlo. Se reprochó a si misma el ser tan débil, pero dos segundos después decidió cambiar su actitud. Aunque lo odiara, no podría rechazar a Terry mientras él la besara de ese modo.

Al sentir su lengua deslizándose entre sus labios, llevó por instinto los brazos al cuello de Terry, preguntándose en qué momento él la había soltado.

Con las manos libres pudo comenzar a recorrer su cuerpo. La sencilla pero elegante blusa blanca que la rubia estaba usando cayó al suelo, despertándola del ensueño...

-Terry...

¡Dios, que bien se oía su nombre en sus labios!, llamándolo con una agitación tan grande como la suya propia.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, se apresuró a atrapar sus labios con un beso más intenso que el anterior, mientras que sus manos delineaban los voluptuosos pechos.

-No sabía lo frustrante que podía ser el desabrochar un sujetador-murmuró él con voz ronca, tratando de apartar la prenda de su cuerpo.

Sintiendo la urgencia en sus palabras, Candy se llevó las manos a la espalda y ella mismo desajustó la prenda, sin comprender que ese pequeño gesto de rendición sólo enardeció más al hombre.

Durante su matrimonio, Terry había obtenido placer muchas veces del cuerpo de Candy. Pero en ese momento, no podía saber si alguna vez la había deseado tanto. Sin pensar en nada más que en su deseo, se deshizo del chaleco, se quitó la corbata y desabrochó su camisa. Una vez desnudo cintura para arriba, se dedicó a besar sus labios, su cuello, sus hombros...

Terry estaba despertando una necesidad tan intensa y nueva para ella que la empujó a corresponderle. La rubia se permitió deslizar sus manos desde su cintura hacia arriba, palpando sus músculos, su pecho...

Los besos y las caricias de su esposo la llevaron a la inconciencia...de la cual despertó cuando se percató de que ambos yacían desnudos, uno contra el otro.

A pesar del escozor que sentía su vientre quemar, Candy se animó a hablar cuando sintió como su cuerpo se cuadraba sobre el suyo propio.

-Terry...espera...yo...-su agitada respiración lo hacía todo más difícil.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es que...yo...no sé cómo decírtelo, pero...

-¿Qué?

-Yo...nunca he estado con nadie...nunca he hecho el amor con un hombre...

-¿Qué dices, Candy? Has estado conmigo...

-No. No es así. Nunca he hecho algo así, Terry.

-Candy, hemos estado juntos por cuatro años, y desde entonces has sido mi mujer.

-Pero, yo no lo recuerdo, Terry...es como si nunca hubiera sucedido...

-Tal vez esto te ayude a recordar-predijo él antes de besarla.

Con destreza el castaño retomó su posición anterior, buscando conectarse más con ella.

-No...Por favor...Terry...siento...miedo...

-No tendrías por qué...-murmuró junto a sus labios.

-¿Duele?-sonaba tan inocente, y tan osada a la vez.

-Si confías en mí, si te relajas y sólo sientes...no tendrás por qué sentir dolor.

-Yo confió en ti...pero aún tengo miedo-su voz denotaba el temor que trataba de controlar.

-No lo tengas. No voy a lastimarte-al ver su rostro dudoso, añadió-. Tendré cuidado.

Sonrojada como estaba, se colgó de su cuello, escondiendo la cara en su hombro. Pronto entendió que con ello la rubia quería decir que si, y una vez más, tomó el control de la situación.

Un gemido de sorpresa escapó de los labios de ella cuando sintió como Terry se adentraba en su cuerpo. El escozor comenzaba a desvanecerse, pero sintió algo más en su lugar...

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó al verla cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

-Sí...es sólo que...la impresión me aturdió...

Probablemente era una mentira, probablemente no se había relajado y como aquella primera vez se había dejado ganar por la tensión. Si tan sólo esta vez él pudiera intervenir...

-Jamás en mi vida imaginé que esta sensación al estar tan cerca...fuera tan placentera-a pesar de su pudor, optó por verlo a los ojos en ese momento.

-La sensación todavía no ha llegado, Candy-ella lo miró confundida-. Esto es el comienzo.

-¿Hay más...?-la pregunta iba cargada de incredulidad.

-No temas. Sólo debes abrazarme esta vez.

-¿Y lo demás?-preguntó sonriendo levemente al rodear su cuello.

-De eso, me encargo yo-dijo él resolutivo.

Mientras Terry comenzaba a moverse sobre ella, un intenso placer se fue arremolinando en su interior, hasta que fue muy fuerte y se aferró a sus hombros, sintiendo como era absorbida por esa nueva sensación.

Los sonidos de ambas respiraciones se confundían en uno solo, obligándolos a desbordar más y más esa pasión incontenible que explotó en sus cuerpos cuando alcanzaron un punto muy alto.

Permanecieron así, abrazados, uno sobre el otro, dejando que sus respiraciones volvieran a acompasarse. Terry se recostó levemente sobre el pecho de ella.

-¿Por qué, Terry? ¿Por qué estabas con esa mujer?

Era increíble que Candy tocara ese tema en ese momento, y aún más, con tanta calma...

-Es uno de mis socios. Pero como mujer, no tiene ninguna relación conmigo-respondió con igual tranquilidad.

-Entonces, ¿por qué la mirabas así? ¿Te gusta?

-Podrá ser hermosa, pero no hay nada en ella que yo encuentre atrayente-se distrajo jugando con uno de los rizos de la rubia cabellera-. Ella no es como tú...sencilla, inquietante, avallasadora...no despierta en mí el interés que tú si provocas...

-Cuando ella te miró...

-Mejor hablemos de otra cosa, Candy-sugirió al comprender que era un tema difícil para ella- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí...eso creo. ¿Fue mi primera vez...contigo?

-Sí, estando conmigo fue tu primera vez.

-¿Me dirías como fue?

-¿No has recordado nada?

-No. Pero si me cuentas algo...tal vez pueda construir cómo pasó.

Terry contrajo un poco su expresión. Recordar aquello no era fácil. Pero estaba seguro, de que era mil veces más fácil sólo recordarlo que narrar los hechos.

&-FLASH BACK-&

Después de la gran fiesta en aquella recepción, Terry llevó a Candy al que sería su lecho nupcial esa noche.

Desde el primer momento en que la vio, se percató de la gran atracción que sentía por ella. Se veía tan hermosa con ese vestido blanco, sus labios rojos, sus rosadas mejillas, su pelo dorado, las suaves curvas de su cuerpo, y ese escote en su pecho…

-¿Te gusta?-le preguntó al abrir la puerta de la habitación para que la rubia entrara.

-Es perfecto-dijo ella deslumbrada entrando al lugar-. Es todo tan hermoso y romántico.

Los suaves tonos pastel de la habitación, los arreglos de rosas por doquier, y las velas en la habitación le daban al lugar un ambiente perfecto. Y combinaban tan bien con la figura de la rubia envuelta en el vestido…

-Quería que todo fuera perfecto esta noche-explicó comenzando a avanzar hacia ella.

-Contigo aquí, ya todo es perfecto-le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos cuando estuvo frente a él.

Fue su radiante sonrisa lo que lo invitó a besarla, pero al rodear la delgada cintura con sus brazos y sentir ese cuerpo junto al suyo, se vio obligado a levantarla del suelo y depositarla sobre la cama. Seguía besándola, sentado a su lado, cuando ella cortó el beso:

-Te amo, Terry-lo miró con intensidad y acompañó sus palabras con una caricia en su mejilla.

Un segundo después él retomó el beso y permitió que sus manos se asentaran en su talle. Después de un largo rato, se separaron por la falta del aire.

-Candy…-sus ojos expresaron lo que su voz no pudo terminar.

La rubia entendió su pedido y asintió levemente con una sonrisa. Sin agregar nada más, se recostó sobre ella y permitió que su anatomía se cuadrara a la suya.

La tensión crecía y crecía. Los besos se volvían más apasionados, y las caricias más osadas. La ropa empezaba a estorbar.

-Déjame ayudarte-comenzó a quitarle el chaleco al ver su vano esfuerzo por lograrlo.

Esa mezcla de audacia, y esa inocencia en su voz…Terry se distrajo por completo besando su cuello mientras ella se ocupaba de desabrochar su camisa. Cuando su torso quedó desnudo, él decidió ir a la par.

Mientras la besaba, deshacía los lazos de su vestido. Él mismo sintió el estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo de su esposa cuando deslizó la prenda por su figura para desnudarla.

Un juego blanco de lencería y el tenue rubor en sus mejillas era la combinación perfecta. No estudiar hasta el más mínimo detalle de ese cuerpo frente a él, era imposible…

-Te ves mucho más bella sin el-le aseguró con una sonrisa antes de posarse sobre ella otra vez.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Terry apartara el brassier y el resto de la lencería de su cuerpo. Pero lo que le sorprendió, fue el atrevimiento de ella al ayudarle a deshacerse de su pantalón. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los dos estaban desnudos.

Antes de continuar, la miró a los ojos para saber que podía seguir. A pesar del leve temblor que apenas notó en ella, la rubia le sonrió dándole su consentimiento. Casi al instante de entrar en su cuerpo se detuvo…

-¡Candy!-buscó su mirada.

-¡Ahg!...estoy bien, Terry-habló con un hilo de voz aferrándose con fuerza a su cuello.

De modo que aquel temblor antes de unirse, había sido por ello. Tarde supo el castaño que la mujer con la que se había casado era virgen.

-Candy, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-la abrazó tratando de aliviar su escozor.

-No quería que pensaras que yo era una inexperta…-cerró con fuerza los ojos reprimiendo el dolor-…no quería que tuvieras que reprimirte por una niñita cobarde.

-Candy…

Todo lo había hecho por él. Era obvio que teniendo siete años más que ella tuviera más experiencia en el arte del amor. Pero de ahí a que la rubia se sacrificara a si misma para complacerle, para demostrarle que estaba a su nivel…

-No sabía que dolería tanto…-susurró ella exhalando lentamente.

-Debiste decírmelo, Candy. Yo…no tenía ni la menor idea de que…

-Ningún otro hombre me ha tocado, hasta ahora…sólo tú.

-Habría sido muy diferente, de haber sabido que lo eras, Candy-levantó si mentón para mirarla a los ojos-. Habría tenido más cuidado.

-Ya no importa, Terry…-dijo ella recostando su cabeza sobre la almohada.

Imposible no besarla cuando le estaba haciendo una invitación tan directa. Besó sus labios con suavidad, buscando redimir su acción anterior. Pero el beso sólo le recordó lo que hasta hacía un momento estaban haciendo, reactivando todos sus sentidos.

La excitación fue el detonante que lo hizo retomar su postura anterior, y así comenzó a moverse sobre ella. Más un callado gemido lo obligó a detenerse. Candy volvía a sentir la misma molestia.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó en medio de la agitación.

-Sí…no te detengas por mí, Terry…-le pidió ella con una sonrisa antes de aferrarse a sus hombros.

Hubiera deseado detenerse, esperar a que pasara su dolor, pero ni el mismo pudo contener la efervescencia que lo recorrió. A pesar de los callados gemidos que ella trataba de reprimir, Terry continuó esos movimientos hasta el final. Una fuerte sacudida le indicó que habían llegado al orgasmo, y entonces el dolor de Candy desapareció por completo.

Habían llegado juntos a un paraíso, y lo visitarían con frecuencia de ahí en adelante.

&-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-&

Desde esa noche, Candy se convirtió en su perfecta amante, sacrificándolo todo y entregándose por completo para complacerle. No podía recordar a una mujer que lo hubiera dado todo por él.

Después de un largo silencio, Terry encontró las palabras adecuadas.

-No fue muy diferente a lo que acabamos de hacer. Te entregaste por completo a mí esa noche.

-Lástima que no pueda recordarlo. Siempre pensé en cómo sería mi primera vez.

-¿Qué habías pensado de ello?

-Que sería maravilloso entregarme al hombre que amara…y que me amara a mí.

-¿Y ahora, qué piensas?

-Que no me importa nada, más que estar contigo-sentenció antes de aferrarse a su pecho y cobijarse entre sus brazos.

Le dio un tibio beso en la frente antes de entregarse ambos al sueño profundo.

& & &

Los cálidos rayos de la mañana se escabullían entre el cortinaje del gran ventanal de la habitación. El trinar de las aves sacó al castaño de sus sueños. La imagen de su esposa entre sus brazos se le hizo agradable. Habían estado juntos, como un hombre y una mujer.

Se movió con cuidado para no despertarla y así poder estudiar su cuerpo con detenimiento. Un minuto después ya estaba sediento de ella otra vez. Besó sus labios apenas tocándolos, descendiendo por su mentón, su cuello, y su pecho. La sensación placentera despertó a la rubia.

-Terry… ¿qué haces?-lo empujó suavemente con pudor.

-¿No me dejarás besarte?-la miró con seducción, de una forma insinuante.

-Sí, pero... ¿así?... ¿ahora?...

-No hay un mejor momento para ello-sentenció antes de apartar sus brazos para descubrir sus pechos.

Las manos y la boca de Terry sobre sus senos, sus pezones, la estaba llevando a la locura.

-Terry...basta…no sigas…-gemía ella retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo.

Sabía que era difícil para ella lidiar con esas nuevas sensaciones, pero no por eso pensaba detenerse. No cuando ella misma disfrutaba de sus besos y caricias, aunque dijera lo contrario.

Candy comprendió que él no dejaría de besarla, pero aunque se dejó invadir por esa nueva ola de placer, no dejó de pedirle que se detuviera, más por pudor que por cualquier otra cosa.

Aún así, Terry no se detuvo, y por el contrario se vio seducido por esa inocencia de ella, incitado a derrumbar esa pizca de barrera que ella se esforzaba por mantener. No quería separarse de ella, no quería pensar en nada más. Candy volvía a ser suya como siempre había sido. Pero...

El timbre del teléfono comenzaba a hacerse familiar en momentos como ese. Se separaron con reticencia, tratando de controlar esa pasión consumante.

-Grandchester-habló él apenas moviéndose para alcanzar el teléfono, sin ánimos de alejarse mucho de su esposa.

-No puedo creer lo que has hecho, Terry. Me has quitado gran autoridad en la oficina. Y todo lo has hecho por la mujercita esa-la voz alterada de Susana llegó también a los oídos de Candy-. ¿Acaso yo no te doy todo lo que quieres, lo que ella no te da? ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto, Terry?

La rabia se pintó en el rostro de Candy, quien no dudó en cubrirse con las sábanas con la intención de alejarse de él, dejarlo solo con el teléfono. Pero la mano de Terry reaccionó más rápido, y previendo su rechazo sujetó sus manos, manteniendo su cuerpo cerca del suyo.

Ella tenía que escucharlo, tenía que entender de una vez por todas que esa mujer no significaba nada para él.

-Escucha bien, Susana. Desde que tengo memoria, la familia Marlowe nunca me había dado problemas hasta que tú llegaste. Tu padre fue un hombre responsable y trabajador a quien siempre vi como un buen amigo. Ha sido por él que he tolerado tus caprichos desde que llegaste a mi compañía, pero ahora...has ido más allá del límite. Arthur me pidió que cuidara de ti, que nunca te faltara nada, y eso he hecho hasta ahora. Pero ya que has demostrado tener inteligencia y valor para darme problemas con mi esposa, creo que eres merecedora de un voto de confianza, en cuanto a cuidar de ti misma se trate.

-¿Qué estas queriendo decirme, Terry?

-Quiero decir, que estás fuera de la empresa. Ya no serás más mi socia, Susana.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no, tú no puedes hacerme eso!-gritó encolerizada.

-Claro que puedo. Yo soy el presidente de esta compañía, y yo decido quien se queda y quien no.

-Mi padre tenía antigüedad, y por lo que sé, soy la segunda persona con más acciones allí-siseó segura y creída.

-Tal vez, pero todos los miembros del comité me apoyan, y como ya sabrás, la mayoría hace la diferencia-concluyó él con calma. Candy lo miraba incrédula-. Espero que entiendas que no deseo cruzarme contigo otra vez. Por lo tanto, tienes toda la mañana y el resto del día de hoy para buscar tus cosas y marcharte.

-¡¡No puedes hacer eso, tu compañía también me pertenece!!

-Y es por eso que hemos decidido darte una gran suma para recuperarla.

-¡¡Nunca te venderé mis acciones!!

-Tendrás que hacerlo, querida, o de lo contrario puedo demandarte-continuó él sin exaltarse-. El comité y yo podemos demandarte por mal uso y malversación de los fondos de la compañía, esos que casi acabaste con la excusa de "financiar" tus extraños proyectos.

-Todo esto... ¡lo haces por ella, ¿verdad?!

-No te metas en lo que no te incumbe-le advirtió.

-¡¡Todo lo haces por ella, ¿verdad?! ¡Esa rubia estúpida, recatada! ¡Ella es la que te ha dado problemas, de ella deberías librarte! No es más que una desvergonzada...

-¡¡No te permito que insultes a mi mujer, Susana!! ¡Ella es todo lo que tú nunca podrás ser!

-¡Vas a arrepentirte por hacerme esto!

-Créeme, Susana querida, la que se va a arrepentir por intentar destruir mi matrimonio, eres tú-y sin más colgó el teléfono.

Un incómodo silencio se adueñó de la habitación. Candy estaba estupefacta. Nunca pensó que Terry reaccionaría así ante lo que dijera esa mujer.

-Terry... ¿por qué hiciste eso?

-Porque quería que lo supieras, Candy, que supieras la verdad. Desde que ella llegó a la compañía no ha hecho más que hostigarme. Siempre estaba ocupado, así que sólo me dediqué a ignorarla. Aunque en el fondo, siempre imaginé que esto terminaría sucediendo.

-¿Me ocultaste la verdad pensando que sería lo mejor?

-Tú siempre estabas ocupada con tus obras de caridad, y lo último que quería era darte una preocupación. No quería que vieras fantasmas donde no los había, por eso no te lo conté.

-Pero siguen habiendo fantasmas entre nosotros-le recordó ella-. Los habrá hasta que confíes en mí.

-Candy...yo...

-Comencemos de nuevo, Terry, por favor-lo interrumpió ella con ansiedad-. Olvidemos este incidente, al menos hasta que surja algo más. No puedes seguir viendo fantasmas donde no sabes si realmente los hubo.

La teoría de la rubia tenía algo de lógica. A pesar de sus dudas, Terry no podía saber a ciencia cierta si su esposa había tenido amoríos con otro, aunque varias de las evidencias apoyaran esa teoría, todo podía ser meramente circunstancial.

-Dame una oportunidad, Terry. Sé que tienes dudas sobre mí, pero te pido que me des un voto de confianza-los ojos de la rubia se veían tan transparentes, tan sinceros...

-¿Crees que olvidar el pasado nos ayudaría en algo?

-No vamos a olvidar el pasado. Sólo vamos a obviarlo...hasta que pueda poner todo en orden y descubrir quien fui realmente.

La propuesta de Candy era muy convincente. Ninguno de los dos tenía la verdad en sus manos realmente. Y si a eso le sumaba que él también deseaba caminar a su lado esa nueva senda...era una propuesta imposible de rechazar.

-De acuerdo, Candy. Obviaremos todo. Y pase lo que pase, seguiremos juntos. Sólo tú y yo-decidió él sonriendo ligeramente.

-Terry...

Se arrojó a sus brazos, y él la recibió gustoso, demostrándole con un beso la realidad de sus palabras.

**Notas finales:**

¡Hola de nuevo, chicas! ¿A qué esto no se lo esperaban?, jajaja, les dije que la relación de Terry y Candy cambiaba completamente. ¿Qué les pareció la 1ra entrega de estos dos? A poco Candy se ha estado sacrificando desde el principio, no más lean lo que es callarse que era virgen por él; y a Terry pues le falta conocer a su esposa, aunque no lo quiera admitir.

Todas dieron en el blanco con Susana, y para premiarlas decidí aclarar su papel real en esta historia. Como vemos, ya sólo le queda a Terruce resolver quien es Albert, y a Candy convencerlo de vivir un presente y no de un pasado.

Hildy no te había leido antes, me alegra saber que te puedo ayudar de alguna forma con tus problemas, gracias por tus palabras; Lady, Lorena, Mony gzz y Nat, me inspiran mucho sus comentarios, trataré de mantenerlas animadas.

**Avances del próximo Cap:**

Candy por fin puede presentarse en la exposición de pinturas. Terry nota algo entre Anthony y su esposa que le desagrada y le hace dudar otra vez. Tras la conmoción de esa noche, el Sr. Grandchester sufre un… ¿accidente? :-O

Ahora si, me despido esperando haberlas deleitado y dejado con un buen sabor en los labios. ¡Bye!


	10. Aprendiendo a confiar en el corazón

**CAPITULO 09: APRENDIENDO A CONFIAR EN EL CORAZÓN**

Las tiras del vestido fucsia de Candy resaltaban la cremosidad de su piel mientras ladeaba la cabeza y sonreía a Anthony Brown. Terry sintió que su estómago se contraía. Había sido una tarde muy fructuosa para Candy. Sus cuadros habían recibido muy buenas críticas. Ya se habían vendido más de la mitad. Las personas que habían asistido a la galería querían conocer a la genio detrás del cuadro.

Terry no podía evitar preguntarse si alguno de los hombres presentes era Albert.

Le había dicho que recorrerían el camino juntos, y que así continuarían sin importar nada, pero sus dudas lo seguían asaltando.

Todos los hombres la miraban como si quisieran que les perteneciera, como si quisieran que fuese su mujer. Cuando otro hombre se acercó a ella y le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención, Terry apretó los dientes.

-¿Por qué te ves molesto, hijo?-preguntó su madre, mirándolo con gesto preocupado-. Deberías estar orgulloso de tu esposa. Es una mujer muy talentosa.

-Lo sé. Y estoy orgulloso de ella. Es una lástima que papá no haya podido venir.

-Pienso igual. Pero no volverá sino hasta mañana en la tarde.

-¿Lo ha acompañado alguien?

-No, ha volado solo. Yo quise acompañarlo pero dijo que la reunión que tenía iba a ser en un lugar muy aburrido, sin tiendas ni espectáculos. Creo que todavía no entiende que me basta estar con él.

-El no quiere que te aburras.

-Supongo que es la opinión de cualquier hombre. Pero no la mía. ¿Qué tal les va a ti y a Candy? Me contó que lo pasaron bien en Nueva York, y que recordó haber salido de compras conmigo. Imagino que fue lo mejor esperar para decirle que no fuiste con ella la primera vez.

Terry comprendió por su cautela que estaba tanteando el terreno. Pero él no se sentía preparado para hablar de su matrimonio.

-No se si fue lo mejor, pero ella entendió mis razones.

-Entonces, ¿todo va bien entre ustedes?

Si le hubiese hecho esa pregunta una semana atrás se le hubieran descuadrado los esquemas.

Habían pasado juntos cada tarde de esa semana, visitando los establos.

Candy se sentía fuerte de nuevo, y no había ya una excusa para no enseñarle a montar a caballo. Con Pony Flash y Teodora las lecciones se extendían hasta la noche. El día anterior habían cabalgado hasta el río. Su relación tenía ya una forma definida, pero aún así Terry no había bajado del todo sus muros. Pensó que era mejor mantener cierta distancia a arriesgarse a sufrir el dolor de una decepción.

Su madre aún esperaba una respuesta.

-Estamos trabajando en ello, mamá.

-Hay algo más que el accidente de Candy y su amnesia, ¿verdad?

El localizador de Terry vibró, interrumpiendo el momento. Él lo sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta y observó el número.

-Debo hacer una llamada.

-Espero que los negocios no te distraigan en esta noche tan importante para tu mujer.

-Eso no sucederá.

Después de hacer una llamada en el coche, Terry volvió a la galería. Archie se apartó del grupo de personas con las que estaba hablando de las pinturas de Candy y se acercó a él.

-Candy es todo un éxito. Creo que no ha tenido tiempo de tomar una copa de champaña por el acaparamiento.

-Tal vez llegó el momento de solucionarlo-dijo Terry-. Ese tipo ya ha aprovechado el tiempo suficiente.

-Es un periodista-aclaró Archie.

-Puede ser el presidente de Estados Unidos si quiere-murmuró Terry mientras tomaba dos copas de una bandeja y se encaminaba hacia su esposa.

Cuando le entregó una, Candy sonrió en agradecimiento y le presentó al periodista. Tras recibir un asentimiento de parte de Terry el periodista se lanzó con una nueva rueda de preguntas y no se detuvo hasta que Anthony insistió en que Candy se uniera a los otros artistas de la exposición para hacer unas fotos para un periódico rival. La rubia dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa a su marido y se dejó llevar por el dueño de la galería.

Archie debió percatarse del gesto de enfado de Terry porque se acercó y golpeó su costado con un codo:

-Candy debe promocionar su trabajo.

-Lo sé-dijo él entre dientes.

-Entonces, será mejor que sonrías y le hagas saber a tu esposa que no te disgusta que no tenga tiempo para ti ahora.

Recordando todas las fiestas y cócteles de negocios a los que ella le había acompañado con la mejor de sus sonrisas, hizo un gran esfuerzo por hacerle caso a su primo.

La tarde transcurrió poco a poco y Terry se mantuvo al margen, mirando a Candy, admirando su talento, deseándola en silencio. Mientras los demás asistentes se iban yendo, él la esperó en el frente de la galería. Tenía una brillante sonrisa cuando se acercó a él:

-¿Ya terminaste?-preguntó Terry, levantándose.

-En un minuto. Anthony insiste en informarme de los beneficios de las ventas de esta noche. ¡Creo que nunca he pasado una noche más excitante!

Terry estaba a punto de decirle lo preciosa que se veía y lo orgulloso que se sentía de ella, cuando Brown se acercó.

-Felicidades-le entregó un sobre-. Estoy seguro de que venderemos el resto de tus pinturas mañana. Me gustaría organizar otra exposición de tus trabajos para finales del verano. ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Tan pronto?

Anthony sonrió.

-Debemos aprovechar el momento. Tus pinturas llegan con gran facilidad al público. Me alegra ser tu descubridor-tomó las manos de Candy entre las suyas-. Tienes un talento especial, y vamos a mostrárselo a toda la gente que podamos. Sería mejor que te hagas unas tarjetas, porque vas a necesitarlas.

-Gracias por haberme dado esta oportunidad, Anthony. No sabes cuanto significa para mí.

El estómago de Terry se contrajo al ver la familiaridad con la que ambos se trataban el galerista y su esposa. No le gustó en los más mínimo.

-Candy, ¿no deberíamos irnos ya?

El rubio soltó sus manos antes de volverse hacia él.

-No era mi intención retenerlos-dijo, sonriendo-. Supongo que quieren celebrarlo juntos. Mañana te llamaré para informarte de las ventas.

Después de una nueva despedida, Terry acompañó a Candy al coche. Estando adentro, le preguntó:

-¿Quieres que vayamos a celebrarlo en algún sitio?

-No creo que estés de humor para celebrar nada-dijo ella con suavidad-. Si tenías algún asunto del que ocuparte esta noche, debiste ir a resolverlo en vez de haberte pasado la mayor parte de la tarde frunciendo el ceño.

-No tenía ningún asunto del que ocuparme.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema? Nunca he estado más contenta y satisfecha en mi vida. ¡La exposición ha sido un éxito!

-Y tú también.

-¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso?

En respuesta, Terry puso el auto en marcha.

-No importa.

-Muy bien. No me importa. Porque lo cierto es que quiero saborear esta noche. No estropearla-acabó ella después de un largo silencio.

& & &

Aunque Candy deseaba celebrar su noche, las burbujas de su alegría se apagaron un poco por el silencioso trayecto a casa con Terry. Hubiese preferido que le dijera cuál era el problema, en vez de actuar como un volcán a punto de estallar.

Pensó que esa semana juntos habían formado una buen base para su matrimonio. Había visto el deseo en los azules ojos de Terry, pero también había sentido el escudo que inconscientemente había erigido. A pesar de haber hablado, él todavía necesitaba respuestas. Respuesta...si ella las tuviera...

El auto siguió hasta el garaje y ambos entraron por la cocina, y estando ya en la mitad del comedor, él habló:

-¿Te sientes atraída por Anthony?

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella sorprendida.

-¿Te gusta Anthony? ¿Te gusta hablar con él? ¿Quieres acostarte con él?

-No seas ridículo-se defendió ofendida.

-¿Estoy siendo ridículo?-la tomó por los hombros-. Hoy había en la galería hombres que te desean como yo te deseo. Y lo entiendo, porque eres una mujer hermosa, talentosa y vibrante. Pero lo que no sé, es como tú los mirabas a ellos. Si los mirabas. Anthony y tú se ven tan cómodos el uno con el otro que...

-¡Terry! Anthony es un hombre agradable, que comprende mi visión...lo que quiero obtener con una pintura, pero nada más. Tú eres mi marido. Tú eres el hombre al que deseo.

Sentía todavía algo de pudor por hablar con un lenguaje tan explícito, pero sabía que si quería convencerlo tenía que dejar la vergüenza y al niñería de un lado.

-Quisiera creer eso-pasó una mano por su cabello rubio.

-Créelo-le pidió con urgencia.

Si le creía o no, dejó de ser importante. Terry descubrió en los ojos esmeraldas la misma pasión que estaba sintiendo por verle de frente. La besó posesivamente, reteniéndola. Candy que quería demostrarle que no había nadie más que él, dejó que hiciera con ella lo que deseara, devolviéndole cada beso con el mismo fervor.

Las manos de Terry se movían con urgencia sobre sus cuerpos, apartando la ropa que estorbaba. Subían y bajaban por su cuerpo con suaves y rápidos movimientos. En un segundo, Terry la estrechó contra su cuerpo y ella le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos. Él la alzó en vilo, obligándola a rodearlo con las piernas por la cintura. La apoyó contra la mesa y atrayéndola hacia sí, entró en su cuerpo sin más espera.

-Quiero saber que me deseas tanto como yo a ti-dijo él con voz ronca mirándola a los ojos.

-Te deseo, Terry-le respondió con la respiración entrecortada y un gemido que no pudo evitar.

Candy no pudo reprimir el deseo de gritar su nombre cuando él comenzó a moverse dentro de ella. Alcanzó el clímax explosivamente en torno a él y cuando Terry llegó a la cima la hizo suya.

Permanecieron así, abrazados, sintiendo sus respiraciones calmarse, y el teléfono empezó a sonar, sobresaltándolos.

-Es más de media noche-dijo él-. Tal vez deberías contestar tú. No quiero que cuelguen si yo respondo.

Volvía a encerrarse en su coraza, y Candy no podía reprocharle. Alguien podría saber que su marido acostumbraba a volver tarde de su trabajo y que ella estaba sola a esas horas por las noches. Descolgó el teléfono conteniendo el aliento.

-Candy, soy Eleanor. ¿Puedo hablar con Terry?-su suegra se oía preocupada.

-Es tu madre-Candy alargó el auricular enseguida.

Terry lo tomó y mientras escuchaba se puso pálido.

-En seguida iré. Puedo hacer unas llamadas para saber qué ha pasado-cuando colgó, dijo-. Mi padre ha salido de Indiana esta noche y nadie sabe de él. Al parecer, había una tormenta en la zona. Voy al estudio a hacer unas llamadas, y luego iré a casa de mi madre.

Candy lo tomó del brazo antes de que pudiera avanzar.

-Iré contigo.

-No es necesario.

-Soy tu esposa, Terry. Me preocupo por ti y tu familia. Tengo derecho a ir contigo.

Evitando su mirada, él se apartó.

-De acuerdo. Pero tienes que estar lista en diez minutos.

& & &

En cuanto Candy vio a Eleanor la abrazó.

-¿Cómo estas?

-Muy preocupada-ella le devolvió el abrazo antes de volverse hacia su hijo- ¿Has averiguado algo?

Terry pasó un brazo por los hombros de su madre y la llevó al sofá, obligándola a sentarse.

-Papá despegó a las ocho. Se supone que iba a aterrizar en Filadelfia, pero no lo hizo. Ha habido un clima inesperado en la zona. No hizo llamadas de alerta, pero estaba tratando de maniobrar...

-Tal vez no tuvo tiempo de avisar antes de caer-dijo la mujer al borde de las lágrimas.

Candy se sentó junto a ella y le tomó su mano.

-Eso no podemos saberlo.

-Están comprobando en todos los aeropuertos de la zona. Pudo haber aterrizado en cualquiera-dijo Terry tratando de verse optimista-. Por el momento estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos. Sólo nos queda esperar.

-Pero, ¿por qué no se comunica por la radio?-insistió su madre-. Crees que se ha estrellado, ¿verdad? Se sincero conmigo, hijo.

-No sé más de lo que te estoy diciendo. Papá es un piloto con experiencia. Tenemos que confiar en su habilidad.

Dos lágrimas se deslizaron silenciosas por las mejillas de Eleanor.

-¿Por qué no habrá esperado hasta la mañana?

Candy apretó su mano con calidez.

-Probablemente porque quería volver cuanto antes.

-¿Estás seguro de que no podemos hacer nada más, hijo?

-Eso es todo lo que podemos hacer.

Haciendo un evidente esfuerzo, Eleanor se levantó del sofá.

-Entonces voy a preparar un poco de té para calmar mis nervios.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-ofreció Candy.

-Si, me gustaría. Lamento haberles estropeado una noche tan especial, pero me alegra que hayas venido con Terry.

-No has estropeado nada. Mientras esperamos a que el agua hierva, puedes recordarme algunos detalles que he olvidado de la obra de caridad.

Eleanor pareció más aliviada teniendo algo más en que concentrarse.

-He hecho una lista. ¿Tienes apetito, Terry? Podemos prepararte algo.

-No, madre. Voy a hacer algunas llamadas más-se volvió hacia Candy con la mirada.

Ella quiso abalanzarse hacia él y abrazarlo, consolarlo. Pero desde que hicieron el amor y recibieron la llamada de Eleanor, Terry parecía estar a cien kilómetros de distancia.

Candy empezaba a preguntarse si su amor por él era suficiente, o si necesitarían de un milagro para volver a unirse.

& & &

La sensación de algo rozándole el hombro la despertó. Candy estaba acostada sobre el sofá y Terry la cubría con su chaleco.

-Gracias. ¿Qué hora es?

-Casi las dos.

Ella se sentó en el sofá.

-¿Alguna noticia?-él denegó con la cabeza.

-Nada todavía. Es difícil buscar antes de que amanezca. Si se ha estrellado...

-¿Y Eleanor?-ella colocó su mano sobre la de él.

-Fue a la cocina a preparar más té.

Entonces el teléfono empezó a sonar. Eleanor entró a toda prisa a la habitación y Terry descolgó el auricular. Escuchó unos momentos y luego sonrió. Transcurrieron unos segundos antes de que alargara el teléfono a su madre.

-Es papá.

Eleanor casi le arrancó el teléfono de la mano.

-¡Richard! Richard, ¿estas bien?

Terry se acercó a Candy luego.

-Un rayo golpeó su avioneta y se vio obligado a aterrizar en un prado. Ha tenido que caminar bastante para encontrar ayuda. Al parecer pasó un rato inconsciente y cree que tiene un brazo lastimado. La gente de la granja donde llegó insistió en pedir una ambulancia antes de que llamara.

Candy abrazó a su marido, llorando de alivio.

-¡Cuanto me alegro!

Él la rodeó con sus brazos y luego se apartó.

-Voy a hacer unas llamadas.

Eleanor estaba hablando con su marido todavía cuando la ambulancia llegó a la granja. Insistió en hablar con uno de los enfermeros antes de colgar. Después les explicó a Candy y a Terry que podían pasar unas horas antes de que admitieran a Richard en el hospital más cercano y le hicieran una revisión completa. Ella quiso volar hasta el lugar del accidente pero su marido le ordenó que se quedara esperando su llamada. Después le ofreció a Terry y a su nuera que se quedaran a dormir allí, pero Terry declinó su oferta diciendo que prefería esperar su llamada en casa.

Candy miró el perfil de Terry durante el viaje en el coche, y le pareció que él estaba tan agotado como ella.

Cuando llegaron, ella subió primero y cambió su ropa por un camisón de seda. Sobre la cómoda cercana al ventanal de su alcoba vio un pequeño radio, y entonces recordó una estación que transmitía mensajes y noticias importantes a toda hora. Con suerte, informarían sobre el accidente de Richard, siendo él de un apellido renombrado.

Lo encendió y puso el más bajo volumen, suficiente para escucharlo ella. Estaba peinando su cabello frente a su tocador cuando Terry llegó al umbral de la puerta.

-He llamado a Archie y le he contado lo que ha pasado. Llamaré a Stear cuando sepa con certeza cómo está papá-él se acercó hasta ella, mirándola sólo por el reflejo del espejo-. Has sido maravillosa con mi madre. Gracias por tratar de distraerla.

-No es necesario que me des las gracias, Terry. ¿Vas a dormirte ya?

-No lo sé-dijo él desviando la mirada.

Candy decidió terminar de cepillar su pelo y en ese momento Terry se percató del radio. Justo comenzaba a sonar una canción que le pareció significante a él. "Me dediqué a perderte", de Alejandro Fernández, parecía que se basaba en su historia con esa mujer frente a él. Al analizar la trama de la canción y sus consecuencias sintió como el muro que había alzado entre los dos se iba derrumbando, y él ya no tenía fuerzas para levantar otro.

-¿Te quedarás a dormir conmigo, Terry?

-¿Dormir?

-Sí, los dos lo necesitamos. Y creo que también nos necesitamos mutuamente, ¿no crees?

Terry sólo suspiró y se dirigió a la cama con su esposa. Levantaron la colcha y se metieron bajo las sábanas. Candy se volvió hacia él para mirarlo. No podía dormir sin decírselo.

-Quiero que confíes en mí. Quiero que confíes en nuestro matrimonio y en nuestra estabilidad para construir un futuro juntos.

Él se apoyó en un codo y la miró.

-¿Y si confío en ti, Candy?, incluso si te fuiste con otro, ¿cómo voy a saber qué no volverás a hacerlo?

-Te lo prometo. Puedo garantizarte mi fidelidad. No sé que sucedió en el pasado, pero puedo controlar lo que haga en el futuro.

-¿Y si te creo, y acepto reconstruir nuestro matrimonio y entonces tu recuerdas lo que sucedió y decides pasar el resto de tu vida con él en lugar de conmigo?

Entonces ese era el problema. Terry no se fiaba de la mujer que había sido, ni de la mujer que era ahora.

-No sé como responderte, porque no estoy segura de que vayas a creerme.

-Inténtalo-sugirió él.

Candy tenía que luchar por su amor, por su matrimonio, por la vida con su esposo. No podía usar promesas porque no bajarían su barrera del todo, y no podía usar la atracción entre ellos porque Terry sentiría que ella lo estaba manipulando. Lo único que podía decirle era la verdad, y el sueño que tenía.

-Quiero estar contigo, Terry, en todos los sentidos en que un hombre y una mujer pueden estarlo. Quiero que cuando regreses a casa cada tarde me cuentes lo que has hecho, y yo contarte a ti como estuvo mi día. Quiero cabalgar contigo, que me acompañes en mi gusto por la pintura, que pasemos juntos los buenos y malos momentos. Y sobre todo, cuando decidas si quieres esto o no, que tengamos hijos.

El rostro de Terry no mostró ni la más mínima emoción, pero si habló al momento de ella terminar.

-Quieres mucho.

-Tal vez. Siempre he tenido sueños, y siempre he creído que pueden hacerse realidad. ¿Puedes creer tú en mí, en nosotros?

-No sé si alguna vez en confiado en alguien más que en Archie y Stear. Tú y yo...hicimos nuestros votos y esperaba que me fueras fiel...que te quedaras a mi lado...

-¿Por qué firmamos un contrato?-Candy se sintió dolida por lo que él le había dicho, pero también aliviada de saber que él se estaba abriendo a ella.

-El matrimonio es un contrato.

-El matrimonio debería ser mucho más que un contrato. Yo quiero más, por supuesto. Pero la pregunta es si tú también lo quieres.

-No es una pregunta que pueda responder ahora. Ni en unos días o dos semanas.

-Entonces, ¿qué haremos?

-Vivir cada día según como venga, tratando de empezar de nuevo. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Pasándose una mano por el castaño cabello, Terry le dijo:

-Creo que la mejor forma de empezar es durmiendo un rato-apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y abrió los brazos a Candy.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, esperando lo mejor, deseando que el destino les deparara un mañana juntos sin sombras.

**Notas finales:**

¡Hello girls! Hoy regreso un poquito más temprano de lo que acostumbro y de pasito les cierro el cap con un brochecito lindo. Como ven, el accidentado fue el Sr. Grandchester, pero fue Richard, no Terry, jijiji. ¿A qué esa no se la esperaban? Que bueno que a Candy le fue fenomenal en la exposición, y más bueno que ya le dejo en claro a su marido que Anthony es sólo un buen amigo.

Hildy, Bárbara y Arely, concuerdo con ustedes: Candy es una gran mujer, que nos da muchas sorpresas y nos engaña haciéndonos pensar lo peor (jijiji, le echo la culpa a ella), y que por supuesto a veces se pasa de tonta (pensando en los demás y sacrificándose ella…pero qué decir, así es Candy). Jennie, Ale B y Moni, también las apoyo, Terry es el mejor por darle su merecido a la gusi y por darle el lugar y una oportunidad que se merece a Candy. Lady gracias por tus palabras, me alegra haber dado en el blanco con lo que querías; ¡Jenny que lindo! Escribir aquí por hablarme es un halago, creo que serás entonces la primera del foro en leer mis actualizaciones, me descubriste por aquí, jijiji.

**Avances del próximo Cap:**

El penúltimo de esta historia, donde sus dudas serán aclaradas. Albert decide buscar a Candy, y como ella no recuerda nada, decide llevársela a la fuerza para "hacerle recordar"… ¡MENTIRA! Jajaja, bueno en parte, porque si regresa a enfrentar a Terry. Candy tiene que tomar una decisión: ¿Terry o Albert? Talvez se me desilusionen, pero las animo con la promesa de un cap más (recuerden que falta el final).

Bueno, me despido por ahora dejándolas en ascuas con estos adelantos, si tienen alguna duda o crítica, ya saben, con un review llegará. ¡Nos leemos la próxima semana! :-)


	11. Mi corazón siempre te amará

**CAPITULO 10: MI CORAZÓN SIEMPRE TE AMARÁ**

Los asistentes a la obra de caridad caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos del gran hotel. Candy comprobaba que todo estuviera en orden.

Alguien tocó su hombro y al volverse se encontró con los padres de Terry, sonriéndole. Richard tenía un brazo escayolado. Candy lo abrazó con mucho cuidado.

-¡Cuánto me alegro de verte! ¿Cómo te sientes?-él le regresó el abrazo y luego se apartó.

-¿Quieres decir desde que tuve que volar de regreso en un vuelo regular? ¿O desde que el médico llamó desde Filadelfia para decirle a mi esposa que debía cuidarme como a un inválido durante varios días? Que existencia más aburrida. Y todas las cola en el aeropuerto...

-Está de muy mal humor porque no puede trabajar el lunes-sonrió Eleanor.

-He tenido suerte de que me dejara salir esta noche-dijo Richard.

-Me da gusto de que hayas venido-sonrió Candy-. Y me alegra aún más que estés aquí y a salvo. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que protejan la avioneta durante las tormentas?

-Ya verás como queda después de que la reparen.

Candy miró a su suegra para ver como se sentía con respecto a la idea de que su marido volviera a volar.

-No puedo retenerlo en tierra. Pero, ¿puedes creer que ha aceptado viajar conmigo en un crucero a Escocia?

Richard tomó la mano de su esposa.

-Cuando el rayo golpeó la avioneta y empecé a caer, decidí que unas cuantas vacaciones más contigo al año no nos harían ningún daño.

Candy había sentido un fuerte lazo de respeto y cariño entre los padres de Terry. Ahora ese lazo parecía haberse reforzado.

Cuando Terry se acercó a ellos, su corazón latió más deprisa. La noche del accidente de su padre había cambiado algo entre ellos. Ahora compartían el mismo cuarto, la misma cama. Su marido le hacía el amor y ella le correspondía con cada fibra de su ser. Pero después, cuando lo miraba a los ojos aún podía ver cierto recelo. ¿Podrían deshacerse de aquellas dudas algún día, o éstas los perseguirían eternamente?

No quería pensar en ello ahora. Tenía que centrarse en su amor por él y en los sentimientos de Terry por ella, rogando para que un día la confianza se adueñara de su matrimonio por completo.

Terry deslizó la mirada por el traje verde que su esposa llevaba y acabó fijándose en los anillos de su mano.

La mañana del domingo, el teléfono los despertó. Eleanor les aseguró que Richard estaba bien y que ella tomaría el siguiente vuelo a Filadelfia para estar con él. Después de colgar, Terry tomó a Candy entre sus brazos y le hizo el amor de una forma diferente. Ella notó la conmoción en su marido, su afán por protegerse de sentir demasiado. Cuando se vistió, se colocó de nuevo los anillos para demostrarle que se sentía comprometida con su matrimonio. Pero Terry no había hecho ningún comentario a lo largo de la semana.

Volcando su atención hacia sus padres, Terry sonrió:

-Nunca vi a tantas personas de nuestro entorno interesadas en recaudar fondos para caridades. Candy ha hecho un excelente trabajo.

-Vamos, Richard. Debo hablar con mi asistente principal. Debe decirme si están todos los invitados más importantes. Seguramente está en el primer piso-explicó Eleanor conduciendo a su marido para que la siguiera.

Candy sonrió mientras los padres de Terry se alejaban.

-Espero hacer un buen trabajo dando ese discurso de apertura-dijo-. Llevo toda la semana practicándolo, pero estoy más nerviosa de lo que esperaba. ¡Ha venido tanta gente!

-Lo harás bien-dijo él-. Además, si sientes pánico escénico, siempre puedes imaginar a los presentes en ropa interior.

-Si te imagino en ropa interior, puede que me desconcentré más del discurso-dijo ella sonriendo con timidez.

Terry le devolvió la sonrisa mientras que el conserje cerraba las puertas y le hacía una seña a Candy, indicándole que podía empezar.

-Si necesitas algún voluntario para tu causa, sólo hazme una seña.

-Tal vez serás el único que se ofrezca.

-Es por una buena causa.

Candy miró a su marido mientras éste se alejaba, saludando y sonriendo a varias personas que habían acudido.

La rubia subió al estrado, y tras dar una breve bienvenida con un cálido saludo de recibimiento los presentes aplaudieron y ella comenzó su discurso. De vez en vez, veía a su marido, preguntándose qué estaría pensando.

Después de nombrar a las personas involucradas en la causa, comenzó a describir los orfanatos y las razones que los hacían merecedores de una ayuda caritativa.

& & &

Terry miraba a su esposa, y concretó que nunca la había visto más hermosa, más viva. Los anillos de su mano destellaban con la tenue luz de la sala. ¿Podía confiar en su interés por su matrimonio en común? ¿Podría perdonarla?

Cuando sonó su localizador, se alegró. Esas preguntas no dejaban de atormentarle y temía jamás conseguir una respuesta para ellas. Identificó sin problemas el número de su casa. Salió al vestíbulo y llamó desde el teléfono público.

-Soy yo, Dorothy-dijo Terry.

-Sr. Grandchester, no sabía si llamarle o no. Ha venido un hombre a ver a la Sra. Grandchester. Ha insistido en verla y...yo le di la dirección del hotel donde están ahora. Lo siento, tal vez no debí.

-¿Ha dicho su nombre?

-Sí. Se llama Albert Andrew.

Albert. Albert Andrew. Terry supo que pronto se cruzaría con la razón que comenzó a desmoronar su matrimonio.

-Descríbelo.

-Pelo rubio, de ojos azules. Chaqueta y jeans azules.

-No te preocupes, Dorothy, has hecho bien en llamarme.

Cuando colgó, pensó en esperar en el vestíbulo. Pero había muchas personas entrando y saliendo como para detenerse a verificar sus apariencias. Candy estaba en el estrado y no había forma de que alguien pudiera verle antes de que pasara frente a él. Decidió volver a la sala...y esperar.

Mientras pasaban los minutos el ambiente se ponía más tenso para Terry. Era posible que el tal Albert esperara a Candy en el exterior. También era posible que ni siquiera se presentara, porque no querría verla en un sitio público. Aunque no tuvo ninguna cautela en presentarse en su casa.

Candy estaba cerrando su discurso cuando las puertas se abrieron. Su mirada fue del público al recién llegado. Enmudeció de repente sin apartar los ojos de él. Mientras los asistentes comprendían que no sólo se había interrumpido, sino que se hallaba como hipnotizada por algo que había visto al fondo, se volvieron y empezaron a murmurar.

Los verdes ojos de Candy se abrieron de par en par, se llevó una mano a la frente y dejó escapar un grito ahogado de dolor. Terry llegó a su lado antes de que el hombre que caminaba por el pasillo pudiera hacerlo. Toda la rabia y el resentimiento acumulados durante aquellos meses, todas las dudas que lo habían carcomido, quedaron reflejadas en sus preguntas.

-¿Él es tu amante?

Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Ese hombre es…mi padre…-dijo y no pudo saber más, porque se desvaneció.

Terry se quedó paralizado por la conmoción y fue Albert Andrew quien impidió que su hija cayera al suelo.

Eleanor acudió junto a su nuera al instante, indicándole a Albert que la tumbara.

-Candy, cariño-dijo tomándola de la mano-. Vas a ponerte bien.

La joven rubia parpadeó y se llevó la mano a la frente.

-Me siento tan rara…mareada…me duele la cabeza-miró al rubio que yacía junto a ella también-. Albert, ¿qué haces…? Sufrí un accidente después de verte. No podía recordar…pero cuando te he visto ahora, todos los recuerdos volvieron de repente.

Como si acabara de recordar quien era y donde estaba, miró a Terry.

-Oh, Dios mío. Menuda escena he protagonizado. Lamento haber…-trató de levantarse pero su dolor pareció empeorar.

Terry se sentía como si lo hubieran golpeado con un martillo en la cabeza. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacer, y un sentimiento de culpa bastante grande…pero no podía pensar en si mismo. Tenía que pensar en Candy.

-No te muevas hasta que regrese. Voy a llamar a la doctora Coswell.

La siguiente hora que pasó, fue muy confusa. La doctora Coswell no estaba en su consultorio y tardó un buen rato en contestar su llamada. Mientras Terry seguía junto al teléfono en el vestíbulo, Candy se acercó a él, frotándose la sien con la mano y con Albert a su lado.

-Te pedí que no te movieras-dijo Terry.

Candy alargó una mano temblorosa hacia el teléfono. Renuente, Terry lo alcanzó primero y se lo dio.

Después de contestar unas preguntas, Candy colgó.

-La doctora irá a examinarme a la casa.

-Voy por el coche, entonces-dijo el castaño sin saber qué otra cosa hacer.

& & &

Eleanor insistió en quedarse con Candy hasta que llegara la doctora.

Mientras que esperaba con Albert Andrew en el vestíbulo de la planta alta, Terry no paró de caminar de un lado a otro, todavía confundido, sin saber qué decir.

-Así que tú eres Terruce Grandchester-dijo Albert después de un rato-. Candy me habló de ti.

-Pues a mí no me habló de ti-reconoció Terry.

-Le asustaba hacerlo.

Se fijó bien por vez primera en Albert, en su cabello rubio y el brillo en sus ojos, en sus rasgos faciales. Terry reconoció que si existía un parecido entre él y su esposa.

-¿Por qué iba a asustarle?

-No sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar. Presentía que estaban cerca del divorcio, y temía que si averiguabas de mi existencia las cosas empeorarían.

-¿Divorcio? ¿Por qué iba a pensar ella que…?

-Oh, conozco a los de tu clase. Mucho dinero, mucho trabajo y muchos viajes de negocios. El último que harías iba a durar dos meses, ¿verdad? Candy pensaba que todo eso significaba que no te importaba tu matrimonio, que no te importaba ella.

-¿Ella te dijo eso?

-Si conoces bien a tu esposa, sabrás que ella nunca lo diría. Es demasiado fiel a ese compromiso que tiene contigo. Pero yo pude ver más allá de su exterior, a pesar de que la conocía hacía poco tiempo.

-Creí que su padre murió cuando era una adolescente-muchas cosas no encajaban aún.

Albert palmeó el sofá donde yacía sentado.

-Siéntate. A menos que tengas algún inconveniente en sentarte junto a un ex convicto.

Terry captó el desafío que había en la mirada de Albert y se sentó junto a él, diciendo antes:

-Cuéntame todo lo que deba saber.

El rubio lo miró con dureza un momento. Luego sólo suspiró.

-El pasado octubre, Candy encontró una carta que yo le escribí a su madre estando en la cárcel. Marjorie y yo nos conocimos cuando ella tenía veintiún años y estaba aún en la universidad. Nunca debimos unirnos. Ella era demasiado refinada, y quería ser abogada. Supongo que por eso pensé que podía darle lo que deseaba por el camino más fácil. Malversé fondos donde trabajaba, entregué cheques falsos...y me atraparon. Mientras estaba en la cárcel, Marjorie descubrió que estaba embarazada.

-Pero tu nombre no aparece en el certificado de nacimiento de Candy.

-Había un amigo de la familia que se había encariñado con Marjorie, a pesar de que era quince años mayor que ella. Era médico, la clase de hombre con la que debió relacionarse desde el principio. Se casaron y Candy recibió su apellido al nacer. Marjorie me escribió para decírmelo. Yo había arruinado mi vida, y lo menos que podía hacer era salir de la suya. Acordamos no volver a vernos nunca más.

-Candy nunca lo supo.

-No hasta que leyó la carta.

-¿Cómo te encontró?

-Por un investigador privado que descubrió mis antecedentes penales…

-¿Y cuándo te encontró?

-Me llamó por primera vez en febrero. Hablamos mucho tiempo por teléfono. Pero yo tenía estrictas órdenes de colgar si tú contestabas. Candy quería decírtelo, y ansiaba ese momento en el que pudiese hablar contigo. Entonces le dijiste que te irías por dos meses. Sintió que teníamos que vernos en persona, que tenía que pasar un tiempo conmigo para poder decirte la verdad antes de que te marcharas.

-Estuvo contigo esos cuatro días que se ausentó.

-Sí. En un pequeño pueblo cercano a Newark. Tengo allí un pequeño restaurante. Candy comprobó que llevo una vida honesta-Albert sacó una hoja doblada de su bolsillo-. Ésta es la carta que encontró. Creo que sería conveniente que la leyeras.

Terry tomó el papel y le echó un vistazo, sin tratar de apartar el sentimiento de culpa que se adueñó de él por completo.

-Pensaba que me estaba engañando con otro hombre, que me estaba siendo infiel. La he juzgado, la he tratado como si hubiera hecho algo imperdonable. Si nuestro matrimonio estaba en peligro antes, puede que ahora lo haya destruido por completo. ¡No puedo creer que haya estado tan ciego!

-Nada de lo que te diga va a hacer que te sientas mejor-lo miró pensativo aquel hombre-. Empezaba a pensar que eras un verdadero miserable, dejándola sola noche tras noche, buscándola sólo cuando te era conveniente.

Terry bajó la mirada, porque lo que acababa de afirmar el padre de Candy era cierto.

-Tienes razón. Si tuvo miedo de decirme que había encontrado a su verdadero padre, no la merezco.

-Me parece que los dos estaban cometiendo errores.

-Ella no lo verá así. No ahora que ha recuperado todos sus recuerdos. Candy quería reconstruir nuestro matrimonio, y yo la he juzgado deliberadamente.

-No conozco a mi hija hace mucho, pero sé que te amaba.

Terry se dio cuenta de que no había cuidado suficiente de aquél amor, de que lo había dado todo por sentado. ¿Cómo iba a perdonarlo Candy por eso? Y aún menos por sus dudas y sospechas.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió en ese momento, eran la doctora Coswell y Eleanor. Sonriendo a Albert, ésta última dijo:

-¿Por qué no bajamos al salón, donde espera mi marido? Creo que deberíamos presentarnos formalmente.

La doctora Coswell esperó a que se fueran para hablar con Terry.

-Su esposa está durmiendo. Le he dado un sedante suave para tranquilizarla.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Tiene un terrible dolor de cabeza, pero creo que se le pasará durmiendo. Lo que sucedió ha sido muy traumático para ella. Cuando su padre entró en la sala donde estaba dando ese discurso, todos sus recuerdos le cayeron encima como una avalancha.

-No ha preguntado por mí, ¿verdad?-Terry temía que eso fuese un indicio de que Candy ya había renunciado a él y a su matrimonio.

-Déle tiempo para aclararse. Sus emociones y la repentina recuperación de su memoria la han dejado exhausta. Podría enfrentarse a todo eso después de una noche de sueño. Le he dicho que me llame mañana para saber que tal se siente.

Mientas acompañaba a la doctora a la puerta, Terry sólo podía pensar en su esposa.

Con una percepción que Terry agradeció en silencio, su madre le sugirió a Albert Andrew que se quedara a pasar la noche en su casa. El rubio aceptó.

Estando ya a solas, Terry permaneció frente a la puerta de la alcoba, perdido en el silencio, atormentado por los remordimientos. Candy necesitaba dormir, pero él necesitaba estar a su lado. Abrió con cuidado la puerta. Sintiendo un tremendo dolor en su corazón, supo que no podía tumbarse junto a ella, porque probablemente Candy no querría que lo hiciera. De manera que, silenciosamente, acercó una silla a la cama y se sentó en ella, sin apartar la mirada ni por un momento del rostro de Candy.

& & &

Los primeros cantos de los pájaros despertaron a Candy. Sin abrir los ojos todavía comprobó que el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido. Había emergido casi con la misma velocidad con la que habían vuelto sus recuerdos al ver a su padre en a sala de la apertura al evento.

Su padre. Albert.

La carta que halló en el ático entre las cosas de su madre fue una terrible conmoción que hizo temblar varios pilares de su identidad. El hombre que había admirado y amado mientras crecía no era su verdadero padre. Su madre había guardado el secreto durante toda su vida. ¿Por qué se avergonzaba de la aventura que tuvo con Albert Andrew? ¿Por qué estaba avergonzada de él?

Las semanas en las que se debatió de buscar o no a ese padre biológico se alteró bastante. Pero después de contratar a un investigador privado supo que ya no había marcha atrás. Le gustó Albert desde su primera conversación telefónica. Pero tuvo miedo de decírselo a Terry…

Terry…

¿Qué estaría pensando ahora? Había mantenido el secreto durante meses, temiendo perderlo si le revelaba sus verdaderos orígenes. Terry se había casado con ella por ser quien creía que era. La condición social de sus padres formaba parte de su identidad. La escena de la noche anterior pasó como un relámpago tras sus párpados cerrados. La familia de Terry, sus padres y colegas habían sido testigos de todo. Todos sabían que su padre no era un doctor, sino un ex convicto.

¿Pero qué más daba? Aunque los murmullos hubiesen ya empezado, ya no tenía de qué avergonzarse. Al principio le asustó tener por padre a un hombre que estuvo en la cárcel, pero cuando conoció a Albert y vio como había reformado su vida, se sintió orgullosa de él. Y si Terry no podía aceptarla por quien era realmente, por mucho que lo amara, tal vez no podrían estar juntos.

La noche anterior se había sentido muy débil para verlo, sabiendo que seguramente habría desaprobación en su rostro, enfado porque no le dijera la verdad de su padre. Abrió los ojos, dispuesta a salir de la cama e ir en busca de Terry…

Se quedó paralizada. Terry yacía sentado en una silla junto a la cama, con la cabeza apoyada contra el respaldo.

Debió hacer algún sonido, porque Terry abrió los ojos y se irguió en la silla. Por la intensa mirada que le dedicó, Candy supo que debía abordar el tema.

-Lamento lo de anoche, y lamento no haberte contado lo de mi padre. Temía perderte.

El canto de un pájaro llenó el silencio que siguió a sus palabras.

-¿Llegaste a saber alguna vez que me tenías a mí? ¿Que contabas con mi amor?-preguntó Terry.

Inesperadamente, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas a Candy. Inclinándose hacia ella, Terry la tomó de la mano con cuidado, como si temiera que fuera a apartarse.

-No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. Yo sí, y por demasiadas cosas. Hasta que tuviste el accidente no comprendía que un matrimonio necesita cuidados y cariño para crecer. No me di cuenta de que te estaba dejando al margen de todo, protegiéndome de la clase de intimidad que querías. Esta noche he pasado muchas horas pensando en mi fracaso como marido.

-Tú no has fracasado, Terry. Yo no tuve el suficiente valor para…

-Te he fallado-la interrumpió él, con voz grave-. Si hubieras sabido que de verdad te amaba, me habrías contado lo de tu padre.

Candy se irguió en la cama y se inclinó hacia él.

-Debí decirte que me sentía sola, que me daba miedo tener hijos porque no sabía si nuestro matrimonio era lo suficientemente fuerte para darles el apoyo y el amor que necesitarían. No debí poner mis sueños a un lado y depender tanto de ti.

Terry la miró a los ojos con esa mirada penetrante.

-Te amé desde el primer momento en que te vi, pero nunca te lo dije lo suficiente…si es que alguna vez te lo dije. Supongo que pensaba que mi deseo era suficiente demostración. Pero cuando empecé a crecer…-se detuvo antes de continuar por un momento-. Siento haber dudado de ti. No tengo ninguna excusa, excepto que, tal vez, de quien dudaba era de mi mismo. En el fondo, sabía que no te estaba amando lo suficiente.

-¿Cuánto es suficiente?-preguntó ella con voz baja.

Tras unos momentos de silencio, Terry habló:

-Suficiente es poner tus sueños junto a los míos, no detrás. Suficiente es pasar tiempo contigo sin más que la dicha de sentirte junto a mí. Suficiente es criar a unos hijos que serán sinceros y cariñosos y que sabrán confiar mucho mejor que yo.

Se veía tan inseguro y vulnerable, como si ella aún pudiera rechazarlo. Pero ni podía ni quería. Ni en esta vida ni en la siguiente.

-Te amo, Terry-le dijo ella con una tibia sonrisa-. ¿Me harás el amor?

La tensión en su rostro se suavizó de modo evidente. Tomó una mano de Candy y la besó con tanta ternura que ella estuvo apunto de romper a llorar. Luego, se levantó y se tumbó en la cama junto a ella. Apartándole un mechón de pelo de la frente, le dijo:

-He llegado a la conclusión de que, tras tu accidente me olvidaste a mí y a nuestro matrimonio, porque yo no te había querido lo suficiente. Te prometo que durante los próximos sesenta o setenta años, por el resto de mi vida, nunca olvidaré decirte cuanto te amo.

Candy rodeó a su marido con ambos brazos, y mientras él la besaba, su fervor le dijo que había creído cada una de sus palabras.

**Notas finales:**

¡Wow, ¿qué les pareció niñas?! ¿A poco no se sorprendieron con Albert? Okey, sé que la gran mayoría de ustedes sospechaba que Candy nunca le habría sido infiel a Terruce, y… ¡ACERTARON! jajaja. Si en el cap anterior les dije que Candy tenía que escoger, era porque así había sido…hasta que Terry le dijo que no le molesta que Albert esté en su vida también (como su padre, claro). Y la posible decepción que tendrían pues era lo fácil que Candy perdonó a Terry: ¿a poco no merecía lo peor por creerla capaz de traicionarlo y juzgarla incluso? Por supuesto Candy se sentía culpable por no decirle la verdad de sus padres y claro que asumió eso como "estamos a mano".

Jenny, Natalia y Jennie me alegra que les haya gustado el cap, y espero que esté también les haya gustado, aunque si no ustedes saben, un review basta. Lesly y Andrea que bien que decidieran leerme, gracias por ello, y como a las demás, las complazco en este cap con la verdad de la historia y dejando juntos a la pareja dorada. Reeven prometo esforzarme en el epigolo, para complacerlas a ustedes y a todas, claro está.

Bárbara te comprendo, hay muchas cosas que aclarar, pero creo que a Terry podemos creerle en este cap, realmente está aceptando a la nueva mujer que tiene y dejando en claro que no importa como venga el futuro, estarán juntos...suspiro, suspiro, jajaja. Arely, estoy de acuerdo contigo, y por eso aplaudo que al fin estos dos decidan dejar a un lado sus inseguridades y amarse sin prejuicios.

Aide, te comprendo, todas las nenas que hemos visto a Candy tenemos un galán favorito, aunque sabemos que todos son bellos, hermosos, apuestos y especiales; como soy nueva en el mundo fanfiction no puedo darte direcciones o nombres de fics de estos papacitos, pero si puedo darte dirección de un grupo donde encontrarás muchos que hablen de Albert, que por lo visto es tu galán preferido: es.groups./group/candy-blanca/

**Avances del próximo Cap:**

Boda. Estando en la soledad de su habitación, Candy no resiste más y decide contarle a Terry lo que lleva callando por ¿un mes?

Ahora sí, chicas, espero haberlas complacido a todas con este cap, y me despido hasta la próxima semana. ¡Saluditos!


	12. Epígolo

**EPÍGOLO**

El veintiocho de junio, Candy estaba en el cuarto de estar de su casa, vestida de novia, sintiéndose tan nerviosa como se sintió el primer día de su boda. Los invitados se habían reunido en el jardín para ver cómo Terry y ella renovaban sus votos matrimoniales.

Su padre estaba tras las puertas de cristal del salón, eEsperándola. Era el cumpleaños de Albert. Le pareció un día perfecto para la celebración, ya que Albert había hecho que Terry y ella volvieran a encontrarse realmente.

-¿Lista para casarte?-Tterry sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella con su esmoquin negro y un pequeño paquete en la mano.

-Para recasarnos-corrigió ella.

Terry alzó su mentón y la besó con ternura.

-Stear ha mandado un regalo, pero sólo lleva tu nombre la caja, aunque había una nota para los dos. Dice que lamenta no poder venir, aunque lo hará en cuanto pueda. Está muy ocupado en la granja.

-Seguramente. Me alegra saber que se decidió a hablarle a esa chica. Hacen una excelente pareja.

Después de enterarse de su repentino compromiso con la menor de los O'Brien, Terry tuvo que explicarle todo a su esposa para que esta pudiera entenderlo. Candy se alegro mucho por Stear, pues el vaquero no estaría ya más solo.

-Bueno, será mejor que abra su regalo-dijo ella antes de quitarle la cajita de las manos.

La abrió con cuidado para encontrarse con un extraño contenido. Dentro había una cuerda atada con un fuerte nudo.

-Es un regalo bastante extraño, ¿no te parece?-preguntó Terry.

Candy sólo sonrió.

-Cuando volvimos de Nueva York y escuchamos el mensaje de Albert, te disgustastedisgustaste mucho. Me sentía tan desorientada que llamé a Stear para pedirle un consejo.

-¿A Stear?

-No te sorprendas tanto. Cuando vino a traerte el caballo sentí que nos llevábamos muy bien y que sabría escucharme.

-A diferencia de Archie, que creyó lo que dije, ¿cierto? Hiciste bien en llamara a Stear. Él insistió desde el principio en que tú no me habrías engañado.

-Archie estaba siendo leal contigo, y eso lo entiendo. Y Stear me ayudó cuando lo llamé. Me dijo que si para que me escucharas tenía que atarte que lo hiciera.

Terry rió ante su pequeña confesión.

-Stear me conoce bien-sacó la cuerda de la caja y se la alcanzó a Candy-. ¿Crees que la necesites?

Candy lo miró con amor y ternura.

-No-presionó la cuerda en su mano-. ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer con ella?

Él le guiñó un ojo en son de juego.

-La colgaré en mi despacho para recordar que siempre debo escucharte. Aunque ser atado por ti podría ser muy divertido.

-¿Me dirás ahora a dónde iremos en nuestra segunda luna de miel?-preguntó Candy.

Terry había decidido mantener en secreto su destino, diciéndole que quería sorprenderla.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-Le has dicho a Dorothy lo que debe meter en nuestras maletas, pero puede que yo quiera añadir algunas cosas.

-Esta noche vamos a dormir en un hotel…y te aseguro que allí no necesitarás ninguna ropa-la sonrisa de Terry le recordó a Ccandy las noches, tardes y mañanas que habían pasado juntos desde el día del evento de caridad.

-Mañana, volaremos a Curazao.

-¿Curazao?-repitió ella, encantada-. ¡Que maravilla!

Terry la rodeó por la cintura con los brazos y la besó en el cuello.

-Un paraíso tropical, una suite de lujo y tiempo de sobra para hacer el amor, nadar y contar las estrellas. Pero antes de irnos tenemos unos cuantos amigos y familiares esperando afuera para atestiguar la renovación de nuestros votos.

Cuando salieron al jardín, Candy tomó el brazo que le ofreció su padre y el ramo de rosas que le entregó Eleanor. Luego Terry y ella se colocaron frente a frente, junto al sacerdote.

Albert le sonrió a su hija y susurró junto a su oído:

-Es un buen sujeto.

Terry y su padre habían pasado bastante tiempo juntos últimamente, y se llevaban muy bien.

-Es un hombre entre un millón-dijo Candy-. Y estoy dispuesta a casarme con él otra vez.

Un violinista empezó a tocar y el padre de Candy se apartó a un lado.

El sacerdote empezó la ceremonia.

-Estamos aquí para renovar el matrimonio de Terry y Candy Grandchester.

Candy miró a su marido y sonrió. Él sólo le apretó la mano y no le quitó la vista de encima ni por un segundo.

& & &

-Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Terry-reconoció la rubia al entrar a la habitación perfectamente arreglada.

La suite tenía todo lo que pudiesen desear, y el cálido tono rosa en las paredes lo hacía sin discusión un ambiente romántico y vehemente a la vez.

-Esta vez, debes brindar conmigo, Candy-tomó dos copas de una pequeña mesa y vertió el líquido de una botella de champaña en ambas.

-Y, ¿por qué vamos a brindar?-preguntó ella con una radiante sonrisa.

-Por nosotros. Por nuestro matrimonio. Y por tu belleza-lo último la confundió un poco al no concordar con lo anterior-. Pensé que el día de nuestra boda te veías preciosa, pero ahora que te veo-se hizo para atrás para estudiar mejor su figura-. Simplemente me tienes hechizado con tu hermosura, Candy.

Ella rió calladamente, en son de burla y travesura.

-Pues debo decirle, Sr.-se acercó a él fingiendo arreglar el cuello de su chaleco-. Usted luce muy galante y apuesto esta noche.

-¿Eso no te da alguna idea que practicar?-preguntó sugestivamente.

-Sí-le quitó la copa de la mano después de dejar la suya propia sobre la mesa.

-¿No vas a brindar conmigo?

-Tengo mis razones para no hacerlo-dijo antes de dejarse llevar por la tentación de besarloa.

Un beso, tan inocente, tan intenso que los llevó a ambos a desear más del otro, y sin poder resistirse más, se dejaron envolver en brazos del ser amado, sin importarles si quiera que ya estaban sobre la cama.

Terry besaba su cuello con insinuación, pretendiendo avanzar hasta donde le permitía el escote del vestido de ella. Candy rió por lo bajo cuando el presionó sus costados.

-¿Me ocultas algo?-preguntó él presintiendo que había algo más.

-Tal vez. Pero no lo sabe nadie más.

-Y es por eso que vas a decírmelo a mi primero-sentenció él con una traviesa sonrisa mientras la llenaba de besos en el rostro.

-Recuerdas…recuerdas que hace poco te dije…que no estaríamos más solos…-comenzó ella con la respiración acelerada por los labios de Terry sobre su piel.

-Sí. Y estoy de acuerdo contigo. No nos volveremos a separar-afirmó sin dejar de besar su cuello, sus hombros.

-Pues…yo no me refería a eso exactamente…

Al notar la especie de sugestión que usó ella en su voz, Terry volvió la mirada. En sus ojos había una pregunta.

-Es que, ya no estaremos más solos, Terry-al ver que no picaba el anzuelo, decidió continuar-. Nuestro amor es muy grande, y dentro de poco se materializará. En ocho meses para ser exactos.

-¿De qué estas hablando, Candy?-preguntó cansado del juego de las insinuaciones.

-Me refiero, a que dentro de ocho meses, tú y yo, seremos padres-admitió ella triunfante.

La noticia tomó desprevenido al castaño, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que saliera de su estupor y abrazara a la rubia frente a él, comiéndosela a besos que derretirían hasta el más helado corazón.

-Es la mejor sorpresa que has podido darme-le dijo sonriente- ¡Realmente vamos a ser padres, Candy!

-Sí-reafirmó ella enredando sus brazos en su cuello-. Y lo mejor de todo es que seremos felices, Terry.

El castaño se inclinó hacia ella y besó con ternura su frente.

-Que aparecieras en mi destino fue lo mejor que la vida pudo darme. Y ahora que estamos juntos, que ese bebé crece en tu vientre, puedo decir con toda la seguridad del mundo, que mi corazón late solo por ti, Candy-se llevó su mano al corazón.

-Y seguirá latiendo, Terry. Porque sin ti, yo no sé vivir. Y lo que me queda de vida, pienso vivirlo a tu lado, con el hombre que más amo en el mundo.

-Calla ahora, mi pequeña Candy-le pidió con sutileza posando sus dedos sobre sus labios-, hablemos de ello en otro momento. Ahora sólo quiero hacerte el amor, pecosa.

Candy reconoció sin problemas aquel denominativo que Terry usaba con ella en el tiempo de noviazgo que ambos disfrutaron. Su mirada penetrante y su perfecta sonrisa la hicieron entregarse por completo. Reconoció su propia voz volviéndose débil antes de que sus manos comenzaran a vagar por su cuerpo.

-Te amo, Terry, sin importar lo que pase.

-Te amo, Candy, y nunca cambiaré de parecer.

**FIN**

**Notas finales:**

Chicas…snif, es tan triste decir adiós, y no solamente por el fic, sino también por todas ustedes. Quiero agradecerles todos sus reviews, sus palabras y apoyo fueron sensacionales.

Reeven, Lorena y Moni ¡¡las sorprendí!! Jijiji, me alegra haberlas complacido.

Jenny las señales estaban ahí, y desde el principio tú las captaste, ¡Bravo por ti! Lo bueno de todo es que ahora Terry cambió.

Aide siempre al servicio de todas para lo que pueda, jijiji. Sé que en este fic Terry no fue muy ortodoxo al principio pero después de todo lo que pasaron segura estoy que la hará feliz, :-)

Marlybella G aunque algunas sospechaban el final, otras tampoco estaban muy seguras, ¿verdad? Jijiji. Creo que la única justificación de Terry es que hasta los hombres hermosos y poderosos como él no pueden estar 100 seguros de que estaremos ahí incondicionalmente, también necesitamos atención, ¿eh? Jijiji.

Arely Reyna por ahí dicen que el fin justifica los medios, y este fic ha demostrado que es cierto, jijiji, como tú, jamás tuve intenciones de volverla adúltera, jajaja.

Sacni ¡me encanta Veracruz! Jijiji. Me alegra que te gustara la historia, y eso que dicen por ahí que las mujeres tenemos sexto sentido, es verdad, por algo lo dedujiste, jajaja.

Juanis ¡me alegra que te hayas animado a escribirme! Para serte sincera, ellos son mi pareja favorita, y aunque no estoy en contra de las admiradoras de los otros galanes de esta serie porque respeto la opinión de todos, pienso que Terry es el chico para ella, y Candy es la chica para él (plop, jijiji). Gracias por felicitarme, y te felicito también por adivinar el punto final, :-)

Queridas lectoras mías, realmente no tengo palabras para despedirme. Esta historia, como antes dije, la hice como regalo para una amiga mía, peknaPcosa, Ruby, pero también quise compartirla con todas ustedes, y darles algo de entretenimiento variado. Quiero darles las gracias por seguir este fic y por darme una oportunidad aunque soy nueva en el mundo facfiction. Espero contar con su apoyo en otra ocasión. Me despido temporalmente, pues tengo en mente una nueva historia. Tendrán noticias mías muy pronto. Saludos a todas.

_Con Cariño, Karlina._


End file.
